Daylight Crisis
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: AU. about 5 girls and their adventures in the world. do you think you can guess who there parents and gurdians are? summary is rubbish i know :  but please give it a read and feel free to review :D
1. Lizzie's Birthday

**AN:** This is an alternative world that is based around the weather warden series but I have mixed and matched a few things from the books and changed a couple of things. But please still read and review. I'd appreciate it muchly :D

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter one

**Katie's POV**

Today is Lizzie's, one of my best friends, birthday and her mum, Imara, has planned a surprise birthday party for her. To which we are invited to. When I say 'we', I mean me and the rest of the group that me and Lizzie hang round in. This so called 'group' consists of Lizzie, Alex, Beth, Emily and me, Katie. Lizzie is in the warden program and she controls the weather. She has blue eyes, light brown hair and she is around 5"8 and today she is turning 17. Like I already said, her mum is Imara and her dad died when he was protecting her from this major fire that happened when she was 5. Lizzie also happens to be related to Alex, the next friend I'm about to explain, and Alex is her auntie.

Alex is about 5"8 as well and she is also 17, believe it or not, and has brown hair and blue eyes as well. Her mum and dad our Joanne and David, very nice people if I might add, and Imara is her sister. I wonder how awkward that is, you know, hanging around with your auntie and calling her one of your best friends. All in all, Alex is pretty great, she has one heck of a personality and you so do not want to get on the wrong side of her. Oh and she controls fire, by the way.

The next friend I'm going to describe is the oldest one in our group and that's Emily. Everyone met Emily in the program bar me, I met her when I blipped out of nowhere and caused her to go into hysterical laughter. Oh, I'm a Djinn you see, I'll explain that later, right now I'm talking about Emily. Emily, also known as Emboobz, has blue eyes as well just like the rest of the group and she also has brown hair, she is 18 by the way. Emboobz is around 5"7 maybe taller, I'm not quite sure, and I never thought to measure her. Silly me. Emily's mum and dad are none other than Paul and Marion. One weird mix, if I might say so, and Emily is a warden for the earth. How exotic hey?

Another one of the amazing friends that have positioned themselves in our group is Beth. She is 5"4, has blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her parents abandoned her when she was 5 months old, so her Uncle took it upon himself to care for her. Her Uncle just happens to be the most powerful warden, have you guessed yet? It's Lewis, and if I might add Emily has a MAJOR crush on him, no surprise there then. Beth's power in the wardens also happens to be fire, just like Alex. Beth is 15 and ultimately the youngest one in the group, but only by like 2 months.

Last, but certainly not least, there is me. I'm 5"7, 15 years old, have blue eyes just like the rest of my beloved friends and brown hair. I'm different though, I don't have warden powers; but I am human. I was born a baby and I grow up. Only difference between me and an actual human is that I have Djinn powers. That's probably due to my dad, Jonathan. I don't have a mum; my mum died giving birth to me. I think that my dad never really fully recovered after her death, but then again, who would? The death of one of our parents was what started the friendship between me and Lizzie, then she introduced me to everyone else and every now and then I randomly pop up in their program school, and that's where I met Emily. Ok, so now that you're caught up with us, I'm going to just casually carry on the story….

So I'm sat in the living room of Lizzie's house with Emily talking. Alex was in charge of taking Lizzie out so we could set up the house, their probably on their way back now, and Beth is on her way. I knew when Beth had arrived because Emily's sentence trailed off as she gazed out towards the door. I looked in the direction she was staring at, and spotted the cause. Lewis. I roll my eyes as I push her off the arm of the chair and onto the floor. "HEY!" she exclaims from the comfort of the floor. I laugh at her as Beth trails over to us. "Down girl, not for you" I purposely say as Beth arrives on the scene.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked down at Emily and then at me. "Emily here was eyeing up your Uncle" I state. I then watch as Beth shoots daggers at Emily, but she didn't notice because Lewis had come over and was helping her up. "You know it's not nice to push people" Lewis points out to me. I scoff at him before shaking my head in disbelief. "You would understand why if you were me" I state. He grins before walking off. Emily was about to stalk him, but Beth grabbed her and hauled her onto the sofa. "Don't" Beth warned, as Lizzie and Alex entered the room. "SURPRISE!" I shout. I watched as I tried to decide whether the surprise was more for Lizzie or the people who hadn't noticed the birthday girl enter the room and I had surprised them more than her.

Lizzie laughed as she came over, after being bombarded with 'happy birthday's'. "What did ya get me?" Lizzie asked us excitedly. Alex passed her over a present. She ripped through the wrapping and jumped up and down at the sight of a beautiful frame with the picture of all of us in it that Alex had bought her. When she had calmed down long enough she placed it to the side as Emily passed over her gift. "OH. MY. GOD." Lizzie squealed as she sniffed at the gorgeous red roses Emily had just passed over. Roses were Emily's speciality with the earth. "I love them" Lizzie shouts proudly causing Emily to do a crazy happy dance. I piss myself laughing as Lizzie looks at me expectantly. "So Katie. What wonderful gift have you got me?" she asks casually.

"I got you Narnia. It's in your wardrobe." I say jokingly, but she takes it literally and runs up the stairs. "There is no Narnia in here; but there are loads of new clothes" she shouts as she runs back down the stairs. "Who do you think got them you" I say sarcastically. "You technically didn't buy them. You manifested them" Alex points out. "It's the thought that counts" I say. "And I like your thoughts" Lizzie exclaims. Beth then throws a set of keys at Lizzie. "I got you the bat mobile." Beth states. We all run outside and there sits the most gorgeous car in the history of cars. "OH. MY. GOD. You bought her a vintage midnight blue and black SS Camaro and it's a 1969 model!" I exclaim and Beth looks very smug. "Oh wait my mistake. LEWIS bought the car" I state and that smugness drops off her face.

I wink at her as we turn back to the car that Lizzie is expectantly inspecting. "This isn't just any Camaro; it's one of the rarest ones with a 9560 with an all-aluminium ZL-1 427. Which just happens to be one of the most lightest, fastest cars EVER made!" Lizzie exclaims. "I think Lizzie is in love" Emily states. "A bit like you then" me and Alex point out in unison. We then high five each other at the realisation and burst out laughing as Lizzie stalks around the car. "Seriously Lewis, how much do you give this kid in pocket money?" I ask in disbelief because this car must have cost like A LOT of money. More than 35 grand I can assure. "I love you so much right now Beth" Lizzie squeals again as she jumps into the driver's side of the car and starts it up, as she admires the purr of the engine.

"Anyone fancy going for a ride?" Lizzie asks. Everyone jumps up and down and runs over to the car, other than me and Beth. As much as me and Beth loved cars, we weren't old enough to drive them and watching your friends drive and enjoy it, is like buying us a puppy and kicking it. "Oh come on. When you're a little bit older I'll let you guys have a go. Scouts promise" Lizzie begs and me and Beth give in and jump into the back of the car and we go for one heck of a ride in this bad ass of a car.


	2. Sweet Ride

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter two

**Katie's POV**

Oh. My. God. This ride of Lizzie's is sweet. It's fast and according to Lizzie it handles well. Of course I replied with 'that's what he said', which gained me an eye roll before she burst out laughing. Back to what I was supposed to say; me and Lizzie are going to go and play laser tag with some other wardens. Emily, Alex and Beth decided to go paint-balling instead. Me and lizzie refused because she didn't fancy the bruises, and let's face it, I couldn't leave her on her won now could I? Also Lizzie gets random bruises anyway, so I don't think she wants intentional ones to add to her collection.

So we arrive at the place and walk in to see some wardens sat waiting, the younger generation of warden that is. I'm not a warden, but the leader of the group said I could join if I wanted to. You never know, a Djinn might come in handy, especially with all these wardens in one place; no doubt the boys will cheat. We get put into 5 groups of 4 and are left to get to know everyone in our team while they book us in. "so…" lizzie says after an awkward silence amongst our group. The boys look nervous and unsure of what to say or do. "Erm…I'm Sam and this is Adrian" he introduces himself and his very sexy friend. "Hey, I'm Katie and this is Lizzie" I introduce us before I observe them closely.

Sam was really tall, about 6ft1 by the looks of it. He had lovely red hair that was courted around scruffily. His eyes were an interesting shade of brown. And he looked as if he worked out every now and then. Adrian, on the other hand, was slightly smaller; around 6ft maybe? He had gorgeous blond hair that had black streaks in it. It was a shaggy cut, but it fell heavenly around his face. I noticed then, that his blue eyes had a bit of red mixed within them. It made his eyes look absolutely stunning and breath taking. His body was well defined and he had dazzling sun kissed skin and, best of all, he was Djinn.

Me and Adrian exchanged nods, to show our recognition of each other's Djinn status. I wonder if he's one of those Djinn that never age. Most likely, yes, he will be. To my knowledge, there are very few Djinn who actually age. Me being one of them. I notice then that Lizzie has relaxed a little and is now currently chatting with Sam. "What brought you here then?" Adrian asks casually. "The leader invited me. What about you?" I ask curiously. "Got dragged along. Wasn't too fussed though; I love laser tag" and by the end he is smiling the most dashing smile. I almost felt my heart skip a beat. Just then we all get called onto the playing pitch and we get passed our laser tag guns and vests. Our team huddle up and create a plan, before we go our separate ways and hopefully defeat the enemy.

**Emily's POV**

Just casually staring at Lewis, who has so kindly offered to drop us off because my car had broken down and Alex was saving up for hers and well, Beth was too young to drive. God Lewis was sexy. That lush brown hair, his hypnotic eyes and that fine ass and body. God if I could have him, I would. Believe me. We pull up outside of the paint ball place and we all scramble out of the car and dash into the building after saying good bye and thanks to Lewis.

We book ourselves in with the other few wardens who had bothered to turn up for this event. We ran into the battle ground and I was being a complete ninja, when I spotted Alex. I was about to shoot her with my paint ball gun, when this random giant dude comes out of nowhere. He looks like some sort of avenging angel, he must be like 6"3, and he has dark brown curly hair with piercing blue eyes. He looks quite muscly. I notice then that Alex is gaping at him. I laugh and she instantly shaked herself back into reality. "Hi! I'm Alex" she introduces herself after sending me a glare. The man smiles at her as he shakes her out stretched hand. I notice that the hand shake was a little to long for it to be a 'friendly' hand shake and when he spoke he had a welsh accent. Alex is probably in heaven, so I decide to wonder off in the hope of finding Beth.

I was completely out of luck, as Beth jumped out of nowhere and shot me. "OW!" I exclaim as I put my hand over my chest. "Jesus, that hurts when it hits ya" I state and Beth laughs before running off again. I go and stalk her and pray that I can get her back.

**Katie's POV**

We won laser tag, just as I expected. "Hey, you guys want to come back to mine?" I ask while removing my gear and passing it back to the nice lady at the desk. "Are you sure?" Sam asks and I nod. "Yeah, you guys seem really great. It will be fun, I promise" I state and Lizzie bursts out laughing. "Lizzie! Not that type of fun" I exclaim causing her to laugh even more. I roll my eyes at her before stalking off to her car with Adrian behind me. "So then. You still haven't told me how old you are." I state to Adrian as I wait for Lizzie to finish laughing so we can head back to mine. It's not like I can't just blip myself over there, I can, but it would be rude to the others; plus Lizzie might feel awkward having two guys in her car on her own when she still doesn't quite know them yet.

He smiles at me before glancing over at his friend, then back to me. "I'm 17. I'm one of those types of Djinn that grow older but still somehow have the power of the Djinn. It's quite unfortunate really" I felt my eyes widen as I realise that he is just like me. "I'm the same. Djinn but grows older like a human. Oh and I'm 15 by the way" he chuckles to himself softly. "Well, Katie. I think that you're going to be one interesting person to get to know" he states as Lizzie and Sam finally join us. We climb into Lizzie's car and head back to my place.

When we get there we all go in. My dad might have his own little hide away house, but I refuse to live away from everyone so he got this house for me and him to stay in. Mostly me, it's rare if dad actually stays here but he does come here and check on me. "Make yourselves at home. " I state as I manifest some drinks on the coffee table for them to drink. "Wow, you're Djinn as well?" Sam asks. When he says 'as well' I'm going to assume he is referring to Adrian. I nod my head before sitting on the sofa, where Adrian joins me and Lizzie and Sam sit on the other one. Hmm. I would have thought that it would be me and Lizzie on one and them on the other. Oh well, who's arguing?

"I think we should all get to know each other better" Lizzie says and we all agree. We start chatting and I learn loads of stuff about them. I learnt that Sam's name is Samuel Wood and he is an earth warden and he's aged 19. I also learnt that Adrian's dad is Ashan. After that me and Adrian got into a proper talk and it turns out that we have a lot in common. He likes the same type of music I do and what makes it even better, he plays a guitar! This man is truly a sexy beast. After a while Sam and Lizzie had to go, but from what I could tell they had the hot's for each other. I decided to put a film on for me and him to watch, I put it on and we were both enjoying it. It was a comedy and I was laughing like a lunatic.

"You have a nice laugh." He points out smiling at me. I feel myself blush and look away. "It's really not, it's horrendous; I hate it so much" he then puts his fingers under my chin and moves my face so I'm looking at him. "Your laugh is adorable and it sounds so happy; and you look so cute when you blush" he chuckles and I giggle a little bit. When we locked eyes, I felt as if something was pulling us together. He must have felt it to because we both leaned in and kissed. His lips were so soft and tasted amazing as they moved against mine. We broke apart when we heard a clearing of throats. "Go" I whisper to him pleadingly. He obeys and smiles before disappearing. I look behind me to look at my dad who has his serious face on. Oh bugger….


	3. Tapping

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter three

**Lizzie's POV**

I had just dropped off that amazing beast of a boy, Sam. He is so cute and he's really sweet. I gave him my number and he said he'll text me later. I can't wait for that. I look at the sky and see that it's all doom and gloom up there. I slide slightly out of my body to go into oversight, where I see that the clouds are gaining a lot of energy but there moving away from us and towards Florida. Poor Florida, my heart bleeds for them. Not literally of course. When I get back to my body I get a fright and almost drive my car off the road. "Katie! For God sakes, are you trying to kill me?" I exclaim and she has a very amused look on her face.

I easily turn it into an annoyed look when I change my clothes. With there being Djinn in my family I have picked up on this one power and that's it. According to my granddad, David, I won't get anything more than that and if I do, it won't be powerful. "Oh God, no Lizzie. You know how much that annoys me when you randomly change your clothes. But I do have to admire your shirt" she states as she looks at my comic shirt that says 'Team Djinn' on it. I wink at her and she laughs. "So then, what brings you here in my car? You trying to give me a heart attack?" I joke and she giggles slightly. "Nah. Got grounded" Katie informs me. "You're grounded? Why?" I ask and she shrugs. "I was kissing Adrian and my dad happened to appear" she says. "Fail…. And by the way, I didn't mean why are you grounded. I meant if you're grounded, why are you in my car?"

"Because he didn't block my power to re-locate and even if he did, let's face it, I would just shimmy down the drain pipe and walk off." She jokes. "Yeah, I guess. But if your dad turns up like some death angel that will kick my ass and accuse me as being an accomplice, I swear to god…" I start but I get interrupted by Katie's laughing. Luckily we arrive at my house, I was planning on getting some money off my mum and going to Emily's for a bit. The money would be so I can get something to eat on my way home, because I CBA on making anything.

We stroll into my house and into the kitchen where my mum and grandparents are having coffee. "Mummy, you know you love me" I say and I see her roll her eyes. "What do you want?" she sighs and I smile at her brightly. "Can I have some money please?" I ask sweetly. "What happened to your birthday money?" she exclaims. "I put it in the bank. You always tell me to save." I say and I watch as she rolls her eyes. I can almost see Katie laughing to herself quietly in the corner. "No Lizzie. If you need money go and withdraw some from your bank" she states firmly. I make a sad face as I go and walk out the kitchen with Katie behind me.

"Lizzie, hold on" I hear my granddad call to me. I turn around and we walks up to us. "Here take this, but don't tell your mum, okay? That goes more towards you Katie, I know what you're like" he says as he passes me £20 and I see Katie grin to herself. "But of course, why would I rat out my best friend for?" Katie says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at her as my granddad returns to the kitchen. Me and Katie walk outside and my car is completely trashed.

**Katie's POV**

Holy crap. Someone has seriously smashed up Lizzie's car. It's dented and the windshield is smashed and the wing mirror is handing off. "Jesus" I state. "Jesus? I think even this is beyond Jesus. Who the heck wrecked my car? I love that car and someone has completely trashed it!" Lizzie exclaims. "It wasn't me!" I hear Alex shout as she emerges from behind the bushes. I try not to laugh as Lizzie completely skitz' out. "Lizzie calm down" I say and she glares at me before she gets a devious smile on her face. Now I'm scared. "Katie, fix my car" she demands and I laugh at her. "No, why should I?" I ask and that's when the smile widens.

"Well, if you don't I'll tell Jonathan all about what you did a couple of months ago…" she starts and I send her questioning looks. "Which thing?" I ask cautiously. "The one that involves you tapping" she states and my eyes widen. "Ok, ok, ok. I'll fix it, don't tell my dad that. He'll shank me, and I quite like living" I point out quickly before placing my hand on Lizzie's car and repairing it to the best of my abilities. "There, God. Take the threat back" I plead and she agrees before we get in her car, Alex had disappeared by now, and we head over to Emily's.

**Emily's POV**

Just as I place the taco's in the oven I hear my door bell ring and I skip over to it. I answer the door to Katie and Lizzie. I'm glad I made extra tacos. I invite them in and they get comfortable on the sofa, just as I'm about to close the door I have to re-open it again for Alex and Beth. "Is my house suddenly the new base or something?" I ask and they all laugh. "Yeah Emily, we decided that this could be our secret hideout…..Can I smell taco's?" Alex asks and I nod. "I have the vodka!" exclaims Katie as she holds up two bottles of vodka. "Katie, you can't drink vodka! You and Beth are far too young" I state and Katie just laughs very loudly. "When has that stopped me?" she points out and I have to agree with her.

I come back in with tacos and everyone grabs one and starts to chow down. It was being too quiet and boring, so I decided to spice things up a bit. I threw a bit of my taco at Lizzie, and she tried to throw some at me but missed and hit Alex. "TACO FIGHT!" screeches Katie and we all take our places and start throwing taco's at each other. After the war of the taco's we settle down and I notice then that my living room is trashed. "Great. Now I have to clean this place up" I moan and Katie just throws some vodka at me. "Get yourself pissed, you won't care then." She states and I can't argue with that. I have a few drinks and get totally pissed and I end up dancing on the coffee table.

**Katie's POV**

"Oh my god. Please tell me someone is filming this" I ask as I watch Emily dance drunkenly on the table. "Got it all" states Alex as she films the entire thing on her IPhone. "We so need to put that on YouTube" Beth says and we all agree before bursting out laughing. We then hear a clearing of throats and we all turn around to see all our parents stood there. "Shit" we all state in unison, other than Emily who is too drunk to even say her own name.


	4. Busted

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter five

**Katie's POV**

"Alright daddy?" I ask sarcastically with a bright smile. He just stands there scolding me with his eyes as he speaks. "Don't you daddy me. You're supposed to be back at home. You're grounded as I recall." He points out firmly. "As I recall, you didn't tell we where I was grounded to" I point out cheekily. "Don't get smart with me!" he exclaims. I try not to laugh at his expression, as my friends all send me warning looks. "Emily, are you drunk?" exclaims Marion. "p-p-p-party" Emily starts to say but ends up falling off the table and landing on the floor. "I'm OK!" she shouts as she quickly jumps back up onto her feet.

I burst out laughing as Lizzie, Alex and Beth try to keep a straight face. "Do you know what Lewis. You have a sexy body, and I dream about you every night" Emily slurs. By now I'm in hysterics and the rest of my friends are trying to keep a straight face and Lewis has gone bright red. Paul quickly runs over to his daughter and picks her up. "I think you need to go to sleep" he states as he heads to the stairs. "I don't want to. I want to stay here where I can watch Lewis" Emily whines and I laugh even harder and my friends finally give in and laugh as well. "Bethany. March" Lewis orders as he points towards the door. "Eye, eye captain" Says Beth and I manifest a pirates hat and a toy parrot that's perched on her shoulder.

"This is serious you know!" Lewis exclaims and I just keep laughing. That was until Marion spoke. "Who brought alcohol into my home?" Marion asks pissed off. All my friends point at me and I roll my eyes. "So much for best friend secrecy and stick together oath" I state. "It doesn't extend this far Katie." Lizzie points out. I turn back to the adults and by now my dad's face is almost red with fury. "Katie. We are going to have major words" Dad hissed and I just blipped myself out of there and you'd never guess where to? China.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Elizabeth! We are going home right now!" my mother demands as Beth and Lewis leave the house. This is going to be serious I can tell, she used my full name. I didn't answer her back because when it came to my mum, if you said anything it could be used against you. So I took my right to remain silent as we left the house. I was about to get into the driver side door of my car when my mother spoke. "Oh no you don't. as part of your punishment I'm taking the car off of you. So go get in the passenger seat" she orders as she snatches the keys from my hands. "But mum-" I start before she buts in. "No buts Elizabeth, get in now before I make the punishment even worse" she states and I shut up quickly and slide into the passenger side of the car.

**Alex's POV**

We had just got home after a very awkward car ride. "Alex, I can't believe you did that. I expected better of you" my mum says and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Are you being serious? I bet you've done worse; in fact from the pictures I've seen and your journals, you have done a LOT worse than me" I point out. I see her curse to herself as my dad looks at me. "Alex, it doesn't matter what your mother has done in the past. Right now this is about how inappropriate that was and that you shouldn't be drinking at your age" he points out logically.

"Is this the right time to say that I'm out on a date tonight?" I ask and my mum shoots a look at me. "A date? Who with?" she asks and I smiles as I picture that gorgeous welsh man in my head. "James, he's a warden as well; and he's welsh" I say, emphasizing the welsh part. "Good choice." My mother congratulates me. I laugh slightly as my dad rolls his eyes.

**Beth's POV**

"Beth. I know you've had a hard life, but drinking isn't going to solve anything and taco fights are very immature. I always thought that you were the more mature one amongst you and your friends." He starts lecturing me but I quickly swerve the conversation. "Hey Uncle Lewis, I'm just going to go say hello to my friend over there" I say as I point over to some random fit boy. I quickly walk over to him and smile. "Pretend you know me, please. My Uncle is lecturing me" I beg and he laughs and agrees. He was good looking with strong facial features. He was about 5"10 had amazing brown eyes that glimmered in the setting sun. His hair was brown and short and spikey. He looked as if he worked out regularly and he couldn't have been much older than 16.

"Hey, I'm Joe" he introduces himself and I accept his out stretched hand. "I'm Beth" I say and I see him smile; his teeth are straight and are white, they were perfect just like him. "So Beth, seeing as I'm your cover; I was wondering if a gorgeous girl like you would like to go on a date some time. You know, just to get to know each other better" he asks and I agree and I give him my phone number. We keep talking for a few more minutes before Uncle Lewis said it was time we got heading home. I said goodbye to Joe before heading back home with Lewis.

**Emily's POV**

"Oh, but daddy. I love my friend and it was really fun and I think I like vodka" I say and my dad just watches me as me manoeuvres around the room, collecting blankets and passing me a glass of water. "Emily, drink the water. It will help with the sobering up and the dehydration" My dad states as I take a sip. "Only time can sober me up" I point out. He just chuckles slightly. "Still a smart ass, even if your drunk" he states as he passes me a sick bowl. "Why do I need this?" I slur. "Because you're going to be sick" he states confidently. "No I'm no-" I start but end up being sick. "Smart ass" I mutter as I wipe my mouth with a tissue.

"That's why you don't drink and by the way, I would appreciate it if you kept your dreams to yourself Emily" He says before walking out the door and leaving me to try and sleep. Never going to happen. I'm too hyper and giddy to go to sleep. But then I realise that the sooner I'm asleep, the sooner I can picture Lewis. That was enough motivation for me to at least try and sleep.


	5. Strip Scrabble

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter five

**Katie's POV**

So, china's actually really cool; but the trek across the wall of china was a nightmare. I came back the next morning, in the hope that father dearest had calmed down. I pop up in Lizzie's house and find her sat in her room on the computer.

**Lizzie's POV**

Doing work is so boring, I feel like killing myself. I then get this strange sensation of someone watching me. I spin around in my swivel chair and see Katie sat casually on my bed with a bag with some weird unknown symbols on. Well, symbols I don't recognise anyway. "Where the hell did you blip off to?" I ask her as I recall yesterday's events. She then gets this amused smile on her face as she replies. "Narnia" she replies. "Narnia? Really? Seriously though, Katie. Where have you actually been?" I ask her emphasizing my frustration. "China, God don't get pissy" she states jokingly as she pulls something out of her bag and throws it at me.

I catch it and see that it's a green rubber duck money pot. I send her a weird look as I examine my present. "You don't like it?" she asks pretending to be heart broken. "No, I don't like it. I LOVE IT!" I exclaim as I place it on my shelf. "Want to come with me to see everyone else?" she asks hopefully. "I don't have my car though. Thanks to you for bringing alcohol, I got my car confiscated from me" I whine and she shrugs. "We're walking then. C'mon" she insists.

**Beth's POV**

**Fancy coming on a date with me tonight? maybe around 7-ish? ;)**

I felt my heart skip a beat as I read the text from Joe. You know Joe right? The one I went and started talking to yesterday to get away from Uncle Lewis' lecture.

**Yeah I'd love that Xx**

I send back before I hear a loud knocking on the door. I run downstairs and to the front entrance and open up to find Katie and Lizzie on my door step. I thought Katie had blipped off somewhere, and I'm pretty sure she's grounded as well. "What do you twats want?" I demand. They're so lucky that Uncle Lewis is off doing warden stuff for the day. "Twats? I guess you don't want your present then" Katie sighs.

"Present? No one said anything about a present!" I say quickly and excitedly. Katie then smiles and she walks into my house and pulls me into the kitchen away from Lizzie. She then pulls out a super soaker and passes it to me. I shove it in the cupboard for now and walk back into the living room where Lizzie is sat waiting for us; then get a surprise as I see Alex sat there as well. When did she get here? I bet Lizzie let her in. "Party anyone?" I ask and everyone cheers. "Yay rave!" shouts Lizzie. "Who's phoning Emboobz?" asks Katie expectantly. "I WILL!" shouts Alex as she skips into the hall to phone her. I bet she's using our landline instead of her mobile…

**Emily's POV**

Oh god, this headache is going to be the death of me. "Dad, my head killing me" I whine as I walk into the kitchen where my dad is sat drinking coffee. "It's called a hangover, honey. Maybe now you'll understand the effects alcohol can have on you" he states, making sure not to make eye contact with me. I wonder why he won't look at me. Does it have something to do with last night? I shrug it off as I try to remember something from last night. My thoughts were invaded when my phone started buzzing, sending massive pain waves through my brain. Oh wait, I don't have a brain. I groan and open the phone to answer it.

"What Alex?" I bark down the phone as I rub my head. "Hey Emily, sorry to bother you but there's a party at Beth's and we wanted to know if you wanted to come?" She asks. I was about to say no when she mentioned that Katie had bought us presents. "I'm on my way" I state as I put the phone down and run out the house after saying goodbye to my parents.

**Katie's POV**

"I think I should invite my sexy welsh man to join us!" Alex shouts as she runs back into the room. "If she gets to invite welsh man, I want to invite Sam!" Lizzie demands and I hear Beth sigh. "Fine, invite one person each. I'll invite Joe and you guys can invite your guys" Beth gives in and we all cheer as we pull out our phones and start texting.

**Hey, fancy coming round to my friend's house? We're having a party **

I send to Adrian and he instantly replies.

**I'd love to. Where is it?**

I quickly send him the address before turning back to everyone else. "Everyone sorted?" I ask and everyone nods. "Right, so we need food and drinks now" Beth points out and Alex and Lizzie jump up. "I'm making tacos!" screeches Alex. "I'll go get some strawberry ice cream!" states Lizzie as she heads out the door. I laugh at them as everyone scurries around the house. "Want me to do drinks?" I ask and Beth glares at me. "Anything that ISN'T alcoholic; if you don't mind. I don't want Lewis lecturing me again" she states and I nod. She never said anything about adding alcohol to the non-alcoholic beverages…

"You know I had to change my plans for this right?" Beth says annoyed as she sits down on the sofa, just as Lizzie walks through the living room and into the kitchen. "What do you mean?" I ask curiously. "I was supposed to be going on a date with Joe tonight; but now I'm having a party and if you guys are here, there is no chance of us going out at 7. It doesn't really matter I guess, seeing as he's coming round here anyway. So I'll still get to see him" Beth says and she brightens up towards the end making me smile.

After about 30 minutes everyone had arrived and I had given Alex and Emily their gifts before the boys arrived. We were having a good time when Emily decided to leave. "Why do you have to go Emily?" Alex whines as she tries to drag Emily back into the living room. "Because I'm now on a time restriction because of yesterday's events, to which you guys still haven't explained to me!" she shouts and I flinch at her tone. She sends her gaze over to me and I look away quickly. "Katie, are you going to tell me willingly or do I have to do something that I might regret?" she asks and my eyes widen and I stay quiet.

I wasn't going to be the one who explains everything to her. "What happened with me last night? What happened with me last night? "She started before I butted in. "You wouldn't" I dared her but she carried on anyway. "What happened to me last night?" she finished and I cursed under my breath. "You got drunk and revealed that you dream about Lewis every night" I say and I can tell I'm glaring at her. She looks shocked and embarrassed before apologising to me and then giving us all hugs before leaving.

I sigh as everyone settles down and I finally get a chance to look at everyone. Sam and Lizzie look really happy and by the looks of it there hitting it off perfectly and with no doubt they will be going out by the end of the day. Alex and her boyfriend are kissing and Beth and Joe are having a private conversation on the sofa. I'm sat on the floor with Adrian and he is sat behind me with his arms around me and I'm leaning in to his chest. His skin is hot against mine, not an uncomfortable hotness or a scolding one but a nice one that feels refreshing against my skin. I feel him kiss the side of my neck before he lays his head on my shoulder.

I can tell that we need something to do so I put forward a suggestion. "Strip scrabble anyone?" I ask and everyone instantly looks at me funny, other than the boys who probably love the idea of having girls strip for them. What they don't realise is that us girls have major skills at scrabble. "I'll get the board" states Beth as she strolls out the room and re-enters moments later with scrabble in hand.


	6. Girls Win

**ALL RIGTHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter six

**Katie's POV**

We'd been playing strip scrabble for about 20 minutes now and our team was winning. We decided on a boys team and a girls team. The boys were failing miserably as they sat there in their boxes and we were practically still fully dressed. We had stripped off jackets and jumpers, but that was because they were hot, whereas I was just generally wanted to take my jacket off. We also got to choose the item of clothing the boys had to remove and I must say, Adrian was seriously gorgeous. I just wanted to hold him close and touch that beautiful sun kissed skin and that glorious six pack of his. I was brought back to reality when the boys cheered. Damn they had just scored higher than us. I wonder what item of clothing they wanted removing…

"Shirts ladies" Sam said while winking at Lizzie. We all shared a smile as we removed our shirts, and we watched as the boys smiles fell as they realised that we all had undershirts on. "Well, that was a fail boys." I state and I see a couple of the boy's huff and puff, but Adrian didn't seem to mind. I heard the front door open to Beth's house and I quickly jumped up and it turned out Adrian had heard it as well. "Meet me at mine, I'll send you the address" he whispered as he manifested away and I blipped myself off as well.

**Beth's POV**

Just as the game started to get interesting, Katie and Adrian did some whispering and then they both blipped off. I really do not want to know what they are planning on doing… I then get a shock and my eyes widen as Uncle Lewis stands in the door way of the living room looking furious. So that's why they went off. Bastards. "It's not what it looks like" I say and I see Lewis shift his attention from the boys to me. I get up and pull Lewis into the hallway so everyone can get out before they get lectured and shouted at.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Shit. We are so screwed" Alex stated while we all jumped up and grabbed are stuff. Once the boys were dressed we all ran out the back door. "I would enjoy seeing you like that again sometime" Alex says to James and I see him grin at her. I roll my eyes at the exact same time as Sam and we both laugh as we stop in our tracks and sit on top of a wall. "I've got to go, I have football practise. Will see you guys in a bit" Joe says as he heads off away from us. "Hey Sam. Fancy coming to mine for a bit?" I ask and he nods and I take his hand in mine as we walk off to my house, I can only imagine what my mum is going to say when she meets him…

**Beth's POV**

Luckily I only got a little lecture seeing as I put on my sad and guilty face on and he instantly forgave me. God I could get away with murder with him as a guardian. I felt bad now though. Joe was gone and for some reason I missed him; I've only known him a day maybe a little more and I already feel something for him, but I don't know what it is…

**Alex's POV**

"So it's just us then" I point out after Lizzie had gone off with that Sam person. "If you don't have anything planned you can come round to mine. I can't have you sat here freezing your sweet little ass off now can I?" he states and I laugh a little as he stands up and offers me his hand. I accept it and he takes me back to his apartment. It was huge and well decorated. Damn this boy had style, for a fire warden that is. I thought to myself as I explored his apartment. James didn't mind, he just went into the kitchen and put the kettle on leaving me to hunt around his house. I wonder what his bedroom looks like. A thought for another time, I think.

**Katie's POV**

We were sat in Adrian's bedroom and no we aren't doing anything, we're just sat on his bed watching a film. I then feel as Adrian's arm drapes over my shoulders and I lean into his warm body. He had acquired some jeans but he was still topless, just the way I like it. His abs were well defined and looked absolutely stunning. I ran my hand over it gently and I caught him smiling out the corner of my eye. I hit his chest playfully and he chuckles slightly. I look up at him and he meets my eyes with his gorgeous blue ones that have a slight red burn within them. I could stare at those eyes all night, but I didn't get to when he kissed me, not that I minded. I tangled my hands in his soft brown waves as he pulled me closer to him.

**Emily's POV**

I was praying for a nice night just watching telly, but oh no… The wardens have some emergency that acquires my earth skills. I had to get my mum to drop me off but it was worth it when I walked into the room and spotted Lewis at the table. I walked over and sat down when motioned to. "Right we have a really bad fire going from this side of the forest and we believe that if we can't contain it within the next hour it's going to spread right through here" The head motions as he moves his finger from the forest and across the town map. "We need people on this straight away. We already have a couple of people there and waiting. Lewis thanks for coming back in on such short notice, I know that you had only just got home when we phoned you but we do appreciate this." The man thanked and Lewis nodded his head making his luxurious hair bounce back and forth around his strong featured face.

"Emily, we want you and Lewis on the scene as soon as possible. We already have weather and fire wardens on site we just need your two's earth powers now. Do you think you can do it?" he asked and I nodded and Lewis nodded before smiling at me. We then got up and made our way to his SUV and made our journey to the heart of the fire.


	7. Sleepy Head

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seven

**Adrian's POV**

This girl is so beautiful. Her blue eyes shimmer in the light and whether she knows it or not there's a swirl of purple within them. I love how her body fits perfect against mine, as do her red kissable lips. I watch over this angel as she lays in my arms asleep. Her chest rising and falling as she breathes. We don't technically have to breathe but we do it anyway. Especially seeing as we are a part of the small minority of Djinn who have some form of human in them.

I noticed then that Katie had woken up and was now watching me curiously. I smiled at her before kissing her. "You ok sleepy head?" I ask jokingly and she nods in reply. She kisses my chest gently before jumping out of bed. She grabs my shirt and shoves it on. It comes to about mid-thigh on her and it looks great on her. She winks at me as she walks into my bathroom, leaving me pining after her.

She returns moments later and comes straight over to me. I still haven't moved off the bed. She smiles at me as she gives me a kiss. I then pull her onto my lap so she's straddling me, I then deepen the kiss. It was so sweet and loving, but it was ruined by the ringing of her phone. She groaned as she climbed off me and to go answer her phone.

**James' POV**

I had allowed Alex to stay last night with me. I must say that she is one heck of a kisser. Right now I'm sat here having a complete make out session with her. Her tongue felt nice as it collided with mine, and if we hadn't of needed to breathe I could have kissed her all day long. When we did finally pull apart, we only moved about an inch away from each other. We were in each other's personal space, breathing in each other's air. She was so beautiful that she would give the sun set over the river a run for its money.

I noticed then how her eyes twinkled when they met mine, how her breath quivers when I kiss her neck softly. This moment, right now, was perfect and I wouldn't change it for the world. Well, it was perfect until her phone started vibrating and she cursed as she grabbed it and answered it.

**Sam's POV**

"Morning gorgeous" I greet Lizzie as she walks into the kitchen. She smiles as I pass her a glass of orange juice. I watch her contently as she sips at her orange juice. When she sees me watching her, she blushes and looks away. I walk up to her and take the glass and set to the side out of the way; I turn her head so she's facing me and I give her a sweet kiss. She instantly responds making me smile against her lush lips. I am so glad I asked her to be my girlfriend last night. What made it better was when she actually agreed as well.

I've only known her a few days and I already feel something for her. Is that normal? Is this what love feels like? I bloody hope so because this feels amazing! Her lips were soft and tender as the kiss deepened. When her phone started ringing and she pulled back, I got to look at her kiss swollen lips and I just wanted to kiss them even more, but she had to answer her phone.

**Joe's POV**

I missed Beth after we had to make that quick escape after strip scrabble. Luckily she sent me a text saying she was bored so I invited her over to my house. She stayed the night; nothing happened other than some major make out sessions. She is the best kiss I have ever had. I walked into my kitchen to find her making coffee for us. My parents weren't home; they had left for a week to go to Spain for their second honeymoon. So they left me in charge of the house. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

She looked up at me with those heart stopping eyes, and I just had to kiss her. Her lips moved softly against mine; I could have done this for an eternity if the kettle hadn't finished boiling. Just as she was in the middle of making the coffee's her phone rang and she made a mad dash into the living room to grab it, leaving me to finish the drinks off.

**Lewis' POV**

We'd spent all night trying to get this fire under control and to put it out, and we had only made small progress. There were no other experienced wardens to come help, so now I guess it's time for those in training to come and join us. "Emily can you phone Beth, Lizzie, Alex and Katie. We need them here ASAP. Don't worry I can manage this from here while you make the call" I ordered and she looked at me puzzled. "I understand why we need the others, but why do we need Katie?" Emily asks curiously and I sigh. "She's a Djinn, right? So we could use her to help channel our powers better. I know we will have to put her in a bottle while we do it, but once it's over I promise we will release her" I promise her and she nods in approval as she runs off to make the phone calls.

You would think that it would be awkward between us after her revelation the other night wouldn't you? But it isn't. It was great to know that she felt the same as I did; question was, is she worth the risk? Who am I kidding of course she is worth the risk. Once this fire has been detained I'm going to ask her out on a date.


	8. Forest Healer

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eight

**Emily's POV**

Katie was the first to arrive and then everyone else followed later on. We all ran back to Lewis who instantly got everyone put to work while he dealt with Katie. "Katie, I need your help. But in order for you to help I need to be your master, is this ok?" he asks and she nods. "Be thou bound to my service. Be thou bound to my service. Be thou bound to my service" he finishes and Katie instantly disappears into the bottle. "Katie come out of the bottle" Lewis demands and Katie re-emerges in her usual attire. I guess Lewis is so used to seeing her dressed in her style that it's stuck in his head and he wants her to carry on dressing like that.

**Katie's POV**

As I jump out of the bottle I realise that Lewis has still allowed me to be dressed in my usual clothing, so I'm stood here in my denim shorts, black converse and a plain black short sleeved top. "Katie, slow the fire down and detain it in this area" he orders me and I nod before taking off up to the aetheric. I stare down at the fire and I use the energy Lewis is feeding me through the link to channel it into the fire. I watch as I remove particles while combining some water and earth around the fire. The water slows it down and the earth is holding it one place, preventing it from moving.

I come back to the forest and Lewis thanks me before ordering me again. "Stop this fire as fast as you can" I nod again before turning my attention to the fire. I pull the energy from him and I throw it into the mix as I bleed some of the fires energy off, I keep this up until the fire is down by half its size. I then bring in some water into the mix and this helps to pat it down to something manageable. "Stop there. We can take it from here" Lewis commands and I stop what I was doing. I stand and wait for my next command. Once the fire had been stopped I see that the forest is completely destroyed.

"Katie, heal the forest" Lewis orders and I get straight onto the job. I glance around the charred forest; there was no life within it. No love, nothing. The trees were scorched, the plants taking their last breaths before they die and give up on life. It was so sad to see the nature crying out in pain and sorrow for its lost partners. I felt for them.

The forest cried out to me as the wind tried to soothe the weeping trees souls. I watched as my borrowed energy channels into them, giving them life. I watched as they took their first breath and started to regain their strength. The mourning and crying stopped. Life was once again taking place in this tired, old, small forest. The trees stood tall and proud in the florescent rays of the brightening sun. The plants opened themselves up, to what I hoped would be, a bright future. They shared their thanks with me as the power slowly rose within them, giving them the strength to reform and grasp life with all they had.

Everyone turned and smiled at me; I couldn't believe that I actually managed to help and that I actually provided the necessary things to heal the forest to its original state. "I've never seen any Djinn perform to the standards you do. This is incredible. Most Djinn can't do this, the last time I got a Djinn to do this, they did not do it to this standard. It wasn't even half as good as what you've done here" Lewis praises me and I jump for joy as everyone runs to me and pulls me into hugs.

"Oh my God. That was amazing" Emily squeaks in excitement. I notice then that some teenage boy is wondering over to us and I see Lewis head over to him. "Katie, come here" Lewis says and I automatically go there. This boy is about 3 inches taller than me, his hair looks greasy and he looks scruffy in his ripped jeans and faded top. "Katie, this is Kevin" Lewis introduces us. "No offence, but why do I need to know this?" I ask Lewis and he looks at me with his Please-Understand eyes. "There's another incident and I need to get down there and Kevin is part of the team. I'm sorry I've got to do this, but I need you to help" my eyes widen in an Are-You-Serious way. He gives me a weak smile before saying "back in the bottle".

**Lizzie's POV**

"What are you doing?" I screech at Lewis as I see him order Katie back into the bottle. "I need her for another incident. I promise I'll look after her and don't worry I'll release her as soon as it's over" he promises before saying good bye to us and heading off with some greasy boy. I turn to everyone and they all share the exact same look of horror. "Guys, its ok. Lewis will look after her, you know he will" Beth reassures us. We can't really argue with that though can we? We all nod before heading off to the park.

When we arrive I notice that all the boys are there as well, except that they're playing football. We go and sit on the grass as we watch them. They haven't realised we're here yet so it's quite funny watching them mess around with each other and pulling their shirts over their heads when they score. They eventually noticed us when we burst out laughing after they started hugging each other and jumping round. They all smiled and we got up and went over to them. "Hey babes" Sam greets me as he pulls me into his arms and kisses me softly.

I look over at Adrian who looks sad and confused. "Katie's had to go with Beth's guardian to help at some incident that's going on" I tell him and I see the fury go through his eyes. "You mean she's been captured by him" he spits. "He promised to look after her and release her once it's over" Beth informs him and I see the anger turn into worry. For a Djinn he had a lot of feelings that flashed through his eyes. I never noticed that with my mum or granddad.

"Adrian. No, don't. You'll cause havoc" Sam warns him but he doesn't listen and just blips off. "Where's he going?" I dared to ask; already knowing the answer. "To go find Katie and look after her. He won't interrupt her progress, he'll just keep watch over her" Sam tells me, trying to reassure me but it isn't quite working.


	9. Belongs To Me

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nine

**Katie's POV**

"Come out the bottle" I hear Lewis call and I manifest myself slowly just to piss him off. When I'm fully manifested I give Lewis my best evils. "Don't be like that with me, please. I had to bring you, you know that I wouldn't of if I didn't have to" he tries to convince me, but I just ignore him as I notice that the dude from before was checking me out. "Do you mind?" I scold him and he just sends me a smirk making me roll my eyes before walking around the room. "If I have to stay and help, I refuse to be locked in that stupid bottle." I demand and at least Lewis grants me that privilege.

"I knew you wouldn't stay in your bottle, so I got a hotel with 3 rooms" he informs me and I just sit down on the sofa after flipping him off. I hear the kid chuckle and I glare at him. "She's got attitude problems man" the kid tells Lewis and I jump up. "Excuse me" I say pissed off and he looks at me. "Why don't you say that to my face? Have you heard of growing a pair? Or are you not capable because your brain capacity can't function above minus 500 per cent?" I screech at him and Lewis sends me a disapproving look. "Katie, that is not appropriate" he scolds me and I just roll my eyes. "Have you at least told my dad where I am?" I ask and I see Lewis' eyes widen and he shakes his head no.

"I think you should inform him before he finds out and shanks you" I state and I then here that Kevin kid laugh. I walk up to him and tug on his shirt. "Can I give this one a makeover?" I ask Lewis but Kevin answers. "No you can't" he tells me firmly and I sigh before stalking off towards my bedroom. "Where are you going?" Lewis asks me. "Too sleep. It's night time and even Djinn need sleep" I point out and I hear him say good night as I enter my room. It doesn't look to bad, the decoration looks nice and the bed is comfortable. What made it better was when I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind; I knew instantly who it was. "Hey Adrian" I greet him. "You alright baby girl?" he asks and I nod my head before leaning back into his warm body.

**Jonathan's POV**

Where is she? I haven't seen her in a couple of days and I can't get her to respond to my calls. I'm really starting to worry now. She is all I have left, she is my daughter and it scares me not knowing where she is. I then felt a presence in my house and I turn around to see David stood there. "I know where she is" he tells me and I quickly shoot my gaze at him. "Where is she? Is she okay?" I ask him panicked. "Lewis has her. He needed her for an incident and they are currently in Chicago" he informs me and I feel my blood boil.

"He has no right taking her!" I shout at David but he keeps a cool gaze. "She'll be fine. Don't panic, you know Lewis will look after her" he tries to calm me. Oh God, he is putting my child in danger, if anything happened to her I swear to God…

**Kevin's POV**

"So, what good is a moody teenager going to do for us?" I ask and Lewis glares at me. "More than what we can do" he informs me before stalking over to the mini bar and grabbing himself a beer and tossing me a can of coke. I glare at him and he just shrugs. "Your underage" he points out as he collapses onto the sofa with a sigh. "Jonathan is going to kill me" he mutters to himself before taking a swag from his beer. Then this other Djinn pops up out of nowhere. He looks recognisable though, he's that Djinn who's with Jo. I roll my eyes at him and he doesn't even acknowledge me as he turns his attention to Lewis. "He's not exactly enthusiastic about this you know" he tells Lewis; I see Lewis nod his head slowly.

"He's bound to be slightly pissed. I mean God, to him I just entrapped his daughter and carted her off to Chicago to do some dangerous work." He tells the Djinn. Damn, why can't I remember his name? "David? Have you told him where I am exactly?" David, ah that's his name. "No, I haven't told him. But he will figure it out. When it comes to Katie, he's willing to put his life at risk to make sure she's ok" he informs Lewis and he just nods, contemplating that before he leans back into the back rest sighing. "Erm… so…" I say and they both cut their gazes to me.

"What's the actual plan then?" I ask. "Well first, you need to rest and second, we will discuss more in the morning." He orders me and I scowl at him. "Don't tell me what to do" I bark at him. "Kevin…" he scolds before I interrupt him. "Why do I feel as if someone is watching us?" I ask and they both look at me weirdly. Then some form of realisation shoots across David's eyes. "Ashan…" he scolds and then a figure appears. He's tall and has some strong features. He has greying hair and striking grey eyes. "David, long time no see" he greets.

**Ashan's POV**

"What are you doing here?" David demands as the man on the sofa jumps up alarmed and the kid looks confused. "Getting something that belongs to me" I tell him. I know he's in here, I can sense it. Problem is; I don't know whereabouts he is in here. "And what would that be?" David asks curiously and I look at him. "Maybe you can help. I'm looking for my boy; don't try denying it, I know he's here. I can sense it" I state and David looks dumbfounded. "I can assure you he isn't here" the man tells me and I just completely ignore his statement as I try to locate the whereabouts of my child in this hotel.

After a few moments I finally locate him to be in one of the rooms. I walk over to the far one and open it. Just as I expected he is in here, but he's asleep and he has some girl in his arms. I can't tell if I know her, seeing as she is facing towards my son's chest. "Adrian" I say firmly and I see his eyes immediately open and he stares at me. "Father?" he says dumbfounded and I just nod my head, putting across my annoyance. He slowly removes his arms from around the girl and gets out of the bed and comes towards me. I notice that the girl has obviously noticed his disappearance as she sits up slowly.

I smile as I realise who it is. "Oh my, does Jonathan know how you spend your time?" I ask her and her eyes widen as they lock on me. This is going to be very fun, indeed.


	10. Fuming

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter ten

**Adrian's POV**

I glanced back to Katie to see her processing what's just happened and what my father has just said. "Why yes, dad knows every aspect as to what I do in my spare time" she retorts sarcastically. I turn my attention back to my father and I can see the pure fury that is running through those hollow eyes. "I can tell your Jonathan's child. So rude and you believe that you're the best within the world." Oh god, that did it; Katie was up and was looking like some avenging angel as she strode across the room to us. "You want to say that again? I could kick your ass with my hands behind my back" she threatens and I send her warning looks, to which she obviously ignores.

"Oh but child, I have no needs to fight you. I only came to collect my son here; but I will be sure to tell Jonathan all about this." He says and I glare at him. "Go ahead. We weren't doing anything, he won't give a fuck" she states as she slides past us and into the living room where I can see David stood, ready for a battle I expect.

**Imara's POV**

"Can you feel that?" Jonathan asks us, us consisting of: me, Jo and Paul. We all look at him like he's crazy, but we know better. With him being the leader of the Djinn, he could easily sense any disturbance among the earth. "Jonathan, we can't feel anything" Jo points out and we all nod in agreement. Jonathan's face is steady as he tries to focus on whatever it was he was referring to. "David won't respond top my call. He needs me, I'll be back" he states before disappearing and leaving us here clueless and worried.

Just then all the kids came in. I noticed then that Lizzie was holding hands with some red headed boy, Alex was with a tall boy, Beth was with a gentler looking boy and Emily was trailing in behind them. They took one look at us before bursting out in questions. "What's happened?" asked Alex. "Where is everyone?" asked Beth and what made them all shut up was when Emily said "Is the world ending?" we all looked at her with an Are-You-Serious expression. "You're such a Twat Emily" Alex points out "Hey! I'm not a twat! I'm a…..yeah no I'm a twat" Emily says as they all turn back to us for answers. I sigh and look to my mum and Paul for help.

**Jonathan's POV**

I pop up in some hotel room where I can see David stood for some sort of battle and Katie was looking seriously pissed off. I peered into the room with the open door, where I could hear arguing, to see Ashan stood there arguing with one of the other Djinn's. I realised then that it was his child Adrian. "Ashan, what is the meaning of this?" I bark at him and he turns those eyes on me and they instantly turn to hate and disapproval. "Ah Jonathan, good to see you." He says as he slowly walks towards us. I can see that he is trying to distract us so he can attack. I glance over at David and it's obvious he thinks exactly the same.

I see out the corner of my eye that Katie is walking towards us and I hold my hand up as a clear stop signal for her. She just rolls her eyes and carries on across the room and stands next to Ashan's kid. Adrian was watching us all carefully; observing us, trying to figure out as to what might happen. "Ashan this isn't the time or place for a fight and you know it" I tell him and he just smiles deviously. "Oh, but I disagree. I think this is a perfect place. The children might learn a thing or two" he states his opinion as he lunges at me.

I manage to get him and slam him down onto the floor. He growls low in his throat as he throws me off and into the hard, concrete wall. That's when David joined in and grabbed Ashan and threw him into the closed door. I gathered myself back up onto my feet and I could see everyone watching intently. David moved back so he was at my side. Ashan pulled himself up and stared at us while he smiled. He then dashed across the room and grabbed Katie before any of us could notice. He stood in the corner with her pushed down onto her knees as he held her arm behind her.

**Emily's POV**

"So let me get this straight. David went off somewhere and then Jonathan got this weird feeling and David wouldn't answer his signal call things. So now Jonathan has gone off to go find David" I ask and they nod, Imara and Jo look worried and my dad looks unsure as to what to feel. "Is there anything we can do?" I ask and I see them all shake their heads other than Jo. "Yes actually. Could you call Lewis for us and find out if everything's ok? There's been this big tsunami and earthquake and it's left some serious damage plus there is a fire starting within the south of the accident, but he's on strict orders only to interfere with that as and when he needs to" she tell me as she passes me a piece of paper with his number on.

I cheer inside as I add his number to my phone. I then call it and wait for an answer. "Look this isn't a good time" he points out down the phone as I hear crashing in the background. "What's happening?" I ask and I hear him sigh. "Emily, I know Jo's probably told you to check on me just tell her to phone back later, there's a bit of a problem right now" he states as I hear some more smashing and crashing in the background. "Look I have to go, I promise I'll be ok." He says as he puts the phone down and I stand there looking dumbfounded at the phone. "What was that about?" Alex asks and I explain everything to them.

**Adrian's POV**

Shit. "Dad, no. don't hurt her" I plead to him and he looks at me. "Why do you care about this for?" he asks emphasizing 'this' as he pulls her head back by her hair. I can see that Jonathan is fuming by now and David looks just as pissed. I can see then that the man was stood there with some kid who looked about 17. They looked scared and unsure as to what to do. I saw the man reach into his pocket and pull out a bottle, Katie's bottle. "Lewis, no!" she barks at him. She then turns her attention back to the situation and to my dad.

"Ashy? You know when I said I could kick your ass? I was being incredibly serious." She points out as she manages to somehow turn herself and throws my dad over her head onto the floor. I see my father chuckle slightly as grabs her and throws her into the wall. "I would have killed you, but this is much more fun" he says as I run over to Katie to see if she's ok. "I'm fine" she points out as she manages to stand up. "I think we should take this somewhere else don't you" David says and my father just laughs as he blips off.

Jonathan instantly runs over to us and checks Katie. "Dad, I'm fine. I'm not that fragile" she points out and Jonathan just stares at her. "Katie, you might be Djinn but you're still vulnerable. You do have human in you and that puts you at a disadvantage" he points out and I hear Katie sigh. Then his attention, as well as David's, shifts to me.


	11. Serious Talk

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eleven

**Lizzie's POV**

I woke up cuddled up to Sam on the sofa and when I scanned the room, Alex and James where cuddled up on the floor, so were Beth and Joe. I tried to look for Emily, but she wasn't in the room. I wonder if this was a little bit awkward for her. You know, being in the same room consisting of 3 couples who were all cuddling. When I tried to get up, Sam tightened his grip and pulled me back to him. "Sam…" I scold and I look at his adorable face to see the cutest grin there. I kiss that little grin off of those delicious lips before I untangle myself from him. I was going to wake Alex up, but she would completely shank me and Beth looked too cute where she was to wake up.

So I travelled into the kitchen, leaving Sam to sleep a little longer. When I entered I spotted Emily making coffee and hot chocolate and…muffins? "Emily, why are you making muffins? It's like eleven" I point out and Emily just shrugs. "Thought it would be a nice treat, you know, to cheer everyone up" she insists and I can't argue with that. Emily's muffins are to die for. Almost as if the timer was linked to my thoughts, it dinged to notify Emily that the muffins should be ready. As Emily was dealing with the muffins I took that opportunity to go get changed. I ran upstairs and into my bedroom, I pulled out some jeans and a summer top and shoved them on. I strolled over to the guest cupboard and pulled out 3 pairs of jeans and 3 tops. Yes, we have clothes for when Emily, Alex and Beth stay round; only because they stay round so often they practically live here. Plus Katie can manifest her own clothes.

I run back down stairs and throw Emily her clothes, I then place the rest on the table ready for when the overs awaken. I had no idea what I was going to do for the boys, but luckily my special mummy, Imara, came to the rescue and manifested some up for us. I thanked her before she popped out the house to go see grandma and to see if gramps was ok and if he had come back yet or at least heard something from him. I strolled back into the living room with Emily as the muffins cooled down and the kettle was boiling. I walked over to Sam and leaned over the sofa and kissed him softly until he woke up. When he did wake up he smiled at me and I then asked him very nicely if he could wake the others up. Me and Emily quickly ran back into the kitchen, because Sam had no idea what he was in for…

**Katie's POV**

"Dad, do you really have to do this now?" I ask him as he tells me and Adrian to sit down on the sofa. He then stands in front of us while David goes off to answer a call and Lewis and Kevin have gone to bed. "Yes, we do this now. If Ashan's kid is dating my little girl, then he needs to have a serious talk with me" he tells me and I roll my eyes as I feel Adrian tense up next to me. "Ashan's kid has a name, believe it or not." I state and he just glares at me as Adrian tenses up even more. I hold Adrian's hand and entwine our fingers and he relaxes a little bit. "Firstly, what means do you actually have in dating my daughter?" Jonathan asks him. "Not to sound rude sir, but what do you mean by that?" Adrian asks. I must say he's made a good move calling him sir, shows a lot of respect in dad's view.

"I mean what was your purpose? Was it to show off, was it for the sex, do I go on?" He says and I feel my cheeks go bright red. "Dad, for Christ's sakes!" I shout and he just keeps staring at Adrian, waiting for an answer I suspect. "I'm dating her because I really like your daughter. She's amazing! She's bubbly and her personality is fantastic and she's absolutely beautiful" he tells my dad but he looks at me when he says the last bit. I smile at him but I soon look away when I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks. When I look over at my dad he looks quite impressed. "That's more than what I expected from a kid like you. Fair enough. Secondly, I will hurt you if you do anything to break her heart" he warns him and I glare at my dad but he just completely dismisses it. I see Adrian nod and my dad stands up and looks over at David.

"They wanted to make sure we were ok. I told them we would be back soon" David informs my dad and he nods in return. "I have to go, but be careful and if Lewis does anything to get you hurt; I will kill him. Make sure you tell him that" My dad says before he disappears with David. I look over at Adrian and he still looks tense. I run my hand gently over his cheek and down his chest; I feel his muscles relax under my touch. "Will you stop using your Djinn stuff to relax me" he states and I look at him confused. "I'm not. That's just how your body reacts to my touch" I tell him and he smiles. I give him a sweet kiss to which he returns. I break the kiss and I just rest my head on his chest as I turn on the TV and we watch some stupid reality show.

**Alex's POV**

I was enjoying my nice sleep, and the body heat that radiated off of the very sexy James I was cuddled up to, when some tosser wakes me up. "Piss off will you. I want to fucking sleep you twat head" I shout as I bury my face into James' chest. I hear him chuckle as the rude person who woke me up walks away and is probably waking Beth up. "Alex, wake up if you want Emily's muffins" Beth shouts at me and I instantly sit up. "Did someone say muffins?" I asked and Beth laughs as she wonders into the kitchen with Joe and Sam. I looked over at James and he was sat there trying to keep a straight face. I gave him a playful glare as I got up and I to join everyone else in the kitchen, where, conveniently, Lizzie had got us some clean clothes sorted.


	12. Am I Understood?

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twelve

**Beth's POV**

We had gotten news that everyone was fine and there was nothing to worry about, so that helped to relax Lizzie and Alex. You know, with David being Alex's Dad and Lizzie's granddad. They felt better now and so they were up for heading over to the program that we had "Accidently" forgot to go too recently. "Hurry up will you!" I shout into the living room from Emily's front door. I was staying with her while Lewis was away and she had just happened to wake up late, today of all days. "I swear to God Emily, if you don't get your ass in here right now" I threaten but she suddenly jumps out of the room and hurries over to the door where I'm stood impatiently waiting.

"Sorry Beth. Please don't ninja me. It's bad enough I have Alex llama-ing me every 3 seconds" she states as she rolls her eyes and I try to keep a straight face as we rush out the door and head off to have a joyous day at the program. The only good part is that I get to see Joe…

**Emily's POV**

When we arrive at the program Beth completely abandons me to go off with Joe! So I'm stood here like a loner while I wait for one of my friends to arrive. I was then approached by this tall man who had greying hair and striking grey eyes. "Miss, if you'd like to come with me." He insists; I was going to decline and walk off but he grabbed hold of my arm, very tightly if I might add. He then dragged me away with him, I wanted to scream but it was like there was some sort of force that was preventing me. He pulled me away and then shoved me into some car and we were off. Luckily for me we were going onto a dirt road so I was going to put my earth powers to use…

**Alex's POV**

"Oh, but James" I plead and he just chuckles at me as he pulls me into his arms and he kisses me lovingly. Oh, how I love these strong arms of his and his beautiful eyes and his lips…don't get me started on them, they are so deliciously tempting that I can't control myself. "Go on, there probably waiting for you. Your friends I mean" he says as he gives me one last kiss. Just as he pulled back I sighed and he gave me one more quick kiss before he actually made a move to wonder off. When he was gone I felt like screaming, but that was shoved to the side as I saw someone ushering Emily into a car; with force, if I might add. I started to run towards her and I was aiming some fire towards there to block off the road but some force thing held me back. I cursed aloud as the car sped off down the road. I quickly got my phone and I phoned for Katie…

**Katie's POV**

It was about 8 am when my phone rang. I jumped off the sofa and grabbed my phone off the table and answered it. "Hello" I said down the phone and I was answered by a very panicked Alex. "Katie, thank god. I need you to use your Djinn skills and find Emily, some tosser has just taken off with her" I quickly said I was on it before putting the phone down and throwing it onto the sofa. Adrian gave me a questioning look but I just ignored him as I ran to Lewis' door and I pelted my fist on it. "Lewis, get your lazy ass out of bed this is a fricking emergency" I scream at his door. He then answers it and he looks very disgruntled.

"What's the problem?" he asked. "Some tosser has took Emily and I need you to command me to find her" I ordered him and he soon looked alert once I mentioned that it was Emily. He quickly nodded his head and ordered me to go and find her. I took a deep breath and blipped myself off and onto the aetheric and I started searching for her.

**Emily's POV**

Just as I managed to gather enough energy and I was actually getting somewhere with the road the twat who took me grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, making me lose control of what I was doing. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." He warned me and I started screaming at him but he hit me and I shut up at the sincere force of it. "Shut up or I'll make you shut up. I have you for a reason and if you ruin it, you will regret it. Am I understood?" he asks and when I nod my head he releases me hair and when I look at him, he looked amused. I glared daggers at him and that just made that amusement grow, when suddenly we took a sharp turn and I smashed my head on the door and blanked out…

**Adrian's POV**

I watched as Katie blipped off and Lewis started pacing back and forth along the hotel room. Kevin eventually emerged to see what all the fuss was about, but I could see that Lewis was too concerned to take any notice. "Hey, Lewis. What if me and Kevin go and deal with that incident while you deal with this?" I ask and he nods his head and gives me a grateful look as I look towards Kevin to motion him to follow. "Just keep me up to date with it all, ok?" I ask and he nods as me and Kevin leave the hotel and head towards the fire that was threatening to start, which was only a few miles out of where the heart of the incident happened. Kevin still looked tired and he looked confused so I took the liberty to fill him in while we made our way to our destination. I hope Katie knows what she's doing…


	13. She'll Be Fine

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirteen

**Lizzie's POV**

"What!" I exclaim at the news of Emily's kidnapping. "Lizzie it's alright, calm down. Katie's gone to go and find her and she will. You know she will" Beth tries to reassure me. I'm still very agitated over it but I calm down a little bit when I feel strong arms wrap around me. "Hey, everything's going to be ok" Sam tells me. I lean into his body warmth and try to calm myself down enough to think. "You sure Katie's going to find her? Is there anything we can do?" I ask Alex. "Look, Katie will find her or die trying. Whether it's her choice of dying or not, because I will kill her if she doesn't find her and no we can't do anything until we know where she is and what we're dealing with" She expresses and I nod in retort.

I turn round and bury my face in Sam's chest, not wanting him to see how scared I am for Emily. I know it's natural to be scared but I don't want him seeing me like this. He just keeps his arms around me and gives me a gentle kiss on the head as he reassures me of her safety. I hope he's right….

**Alex's POV**

Lizzie has finally calmed back down and is now concentrating on the actual thing here. We're just waiting for Katie to phone us and tell us what she knows but she is probably still on Emily's trail. All this waiting is causing us all to become distressed and agitated, so the boys decided to take us somewhere; just so we could relax a little bit. I love how concerned James is for me, but nothing is going to relax me or my friends while Emily's missing. I was happy for him to try, seeing as he kept me held close to his very toned body that radiated a heat that made my body tingle. His cologne smelt amazing and it was constantly playing on my mind as to which one he uses.

"Hey, you know she'll be fine. You said that your Djinn friend was quite capable of finding and protecting her if necessary and from what I could tell when I saw them together, Lewis will be all over this and taking charge." He tries to reassure me but the thing in that sentence that caught me the most was what he said about Lewis. "What do you mean, how you saw them together?" I ask and he looks down at me and gives me a sweet kiss on my forehead, nose and mouth before he answers. "When I saw them together they seemed connected, you know what I mean? A bit like how me and you are connected" he tells me and I couldn't help the smile that evaded my face.

**Lewis' POV**

Where is she? Is she ok? I hope Katie finds her soon, I would call her back for an update but I don't want to just in case she's hot on the trail and I don't want to be the cause for her losing that trail. I hope she finds Emily so we can get her back soon, I want, no wait, need her to be safe. I never thought I could feel something this strong for someone, but I do and I need her with me. She needs to be safe and back with those who care about her. I don't know if it's just me, but when I'm with her I feel this spark that erupts whenever she's near me or whenever we touch. It's amazing, I've never felt anything like it before. I lost track of those thoughts when Jonathan and David suddenly appeared in front of me, and Jonathan looked worried.

**Ashan's POV**

That girl has finally woke up, but luckily I've shoved her in a room and I've managed to block off her powers for a little while. So she presents no threats to me. I'm just waiting for my next target to appear and then I'll finally be able to get onto my next step. Almost as if she could hear my thoughts she appeared next to the girl and my plan worked perfectly. "Emily, there you are! Are you ok?" Katie frantically asks the girl. But the girl, Emily I think she said her name was, was completely frozen in place and was staring complete daggers at me. Katie followed her gaze and spotted me and her face turned from concern to anger and disgust in an instant. "Katie, it's good to see you. I was hoping you would join us" as soon as I finish speaking I leap and manage to get her off guard.

I now have her pinned on the floor, but this one persists to try and ambush me. She is a great fighter, I will give her that, but she needs to learn the basics still. I chuckle with amusement as I snap the bone in her arm. She isn't a proper Djinn, so therefore she is easy to hurt. She has a human body but the Djinn powers and I must say the human body works perfectly for snapping bones and putting her into place. "Make a move against me and I'll be snapping more than just your arm and maybe more than you" I then direct my gaze to the Emily girl who looks pale as she watches her friend writhe under my strength. I just need Katie to send the distress signal and I'll move even further across the chest board.

**Katie's POV**

"Bastard" I mutter as I fight the urge to scream at the pain. Stupid human body causing me pain; why couldn't I be a proper, full Djinn and not just some part human part Djinn who can get hurt. I manage to obstruct the pain and turn my gaze to Emily who looks scared out her wits. I try to tell her everything's fine through eye contact but I can tell she doesn't believe me. I then feel something else snap and I grit my teeth as the white hot agony shoots through my body. I bet he's doing this so that I send a distress signal to dad. He can go fuck himself; I am not sending any fricking signals. I would sooner die then put the leader of the Djinn in danger. I am so not worth the fucking battle, but then there is Emily and she needs to get out alive. I have an idea but it might cost a few bones, whether it's on my side or Emily's or both, I have no idea…


	14. We Can

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fourteen

**Emily's POV**

Is she crazy? This dude means business and he's hurting her, yet she carries on taunting him. Is she trying to get herself killed? "Katie, please" I plead to her but she just smiles at me through the pain that is clearly raiding her eyes and most likely her body. "You heard the girl. Stop it. You can't use your powers, I've blocked them and you're so fragile; I could easily break you even more." He tells her and she just nods slowly, but he just smiles as I hear another crack before he gets up and leaves her there curled in on herself. "I'll be back later" he tells us as he leaves. Once he's gone, I rush over to her. "Katie, oh God are you ok?" and for answer she just tries to laugh but it turns more into a whimper.

"Can you do anything, I don't know, heal yourself?" I ask and she just shakes her head. "I can only heal myself if Lewis says so. He won't be able to call me back because Ashan's blocked the channels I need to go through to get back. All I can do is send out a distress signal but that's what he wants me to do." she tells me and I can't help the bubble of anger I get at her stubbornness. "I don't care if that's what he wants. Send the fricking signal, Katie" I scream at her and she's obviously not up for the argument seeing as she just nods before she starts concentrating.

**Lewis' POV**

"Jonathan, David? What's wrong?" I ask and Jonathan takes a deep breath before he speaks. "We need you to call Katie back. Now, she's been sending some serious distress signals" he tells me and I felt guilt rise. I nod and I summon her back, but she wasn't appearing. I looked at them puzzled and they both frowned as they looked at each other. "Why isn't she responding?" I ask and David turns his attention to me. "She can't" he tells me and that makes me wonder. "Why can't she?" I ask and that's when Jonathan decided to speak. "Ashan's got her and he's blocking her powers and the channel. She can't leave or go anywhere, but we can" he says before he disappears.

"Where's he gone?" I ask David and he just frowns even more. "To save his little girl, but he's risking his life to do it. I have to go, look I'll phone you with the address so you can meet us there." He tells me as he blips off, leaving me shocked and worried.

**Ashan's POV**

I re-enter the room and see that the girl is leaning over Jonathan's kid. I think I put my point across perfectly. "How's the pain?" I ask her as I push her onto her back so I can look at her. "Fine" she says as she attempts to sit up, and to my amazement she actually succeeds. "Emily, go sit in the corner. I don't want you to get hurt" she tells the girl. She looks reluctant but she nods and moves over to the far corner. "Do you really think her sitting in a corner can stop me from hurting her?" I ask her amused. She just shakes her head and I notice a hint of a smile there. "I don't want her getting hurt while I'm doing this" and on 'this' she moves fast and somehow managed to knock me over and had me pinned. I couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity. I could easily deal with this with just a flick of my wrist.

I just smiled at her as I quickly grabbed her broken arm and pulled it. To my surprise she didn't flinch or scream but I could tell that it hurt her, but she stood her ground. "Do you know what kid? I absolutely detest you, but I admire your will power" I say as I grab her and throw her across the room. She hits the wall with a thud. She's now curled in on herself while she spits blood out. I then turn my attention to the scared child in the corner. I start to move towards her, but suddenly I'm being grabbed and thrown into a wall where someone then pins me. I look at Jonathan who has me pinned then at David who's checking over the girl in the corner. Neither of them have noticed Katie curled up in the dark side of the room.

"Jonathan, good to see you" I say and he just smashes his fist into my chest. "Where's my child?" he demands as he slings me to the floor. I laugh as I manage to stand up. I didn't have to answer because the girl in the corner suddenly got up and ran over to her friend, with David following her. Jonathan wasn't paying any attention to me as he stared in horror at his child. I took that as my chance as I tackled him.

**Emily's POV**

"Katie? Katie!" I frantically call as I try to get a response. "Jesus, Emily. I'm fine just give me a second" she says as she sits up with great effort. David is then at her side as he checks over her. "Got some serious injuries here" he tells her and she just scoffs at his words as she stands up and turns her attention to the fight. "Katie, don't" both me and David say in unison making her laugh slightly. "Emily, here's my phone. Phone Lewis and Adrian and get your friends here as well" David orders me and I nod as I grab the phone and frantically call people. I wonder if I can do conference calls on this.


	15. Rescue

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifteen

**Emily's POV**

Turns out I could do conference calls. I managed to get everyone on one call and told them where to come. David had given me the address to this place, as well as managing to persuade Katie to stay here and let the grown-ups deal with this. Lewis said he was on his way, whereas Lizzie was going on about everyone meeting her somewhere so she could drive everyone here. I turn my attention to the fight that was going on between Jonathan and Ashan. David was staying with me and Katie, on Jonathan's orders. Apparently we needed the protection and I must say that Katie wasn't looking to good. She'd gone pale, which was seriously weird for a Djinn, she was crumpled up and she seemed a bit dazed and unable to concentrate on anything.

David then decided to go against those orders just as Ashan jumped towards me. He grabbed Ashan and threw him to the ground where he held him while Jonathan walked over to them.

"David, I have this. Go help Katie. Do what you can to heal her, please" Jonathan tells him and I could see the desperation in his eyes. Whether David saw it or not, he still agreed before releasing Ashan and coming over to me and Katie. Just then I noticed that the air was rippling and soon Adrian had appeared and was already striding over to us. He knelt down next to Katie and I could see so many emotions in those eyes, that you wouldn't believe he was Djinn.

"What's the damage?" he asked David, who was also crouched next to Katie.

"A few broken bones, some internal bleeding and maybe a concussion. Other than that it's just some cuts and bruises" David informs him and I can see Adrian's face scrunch up in concern, it was actually really cute. He and David then both went into some private, silent chat thing and suddenly they were both moving their hands above Katie's body. Hopefully fixing some of the more serious injuries.

**Jonathan's POV**

"It's just the two of us then" Ashan states as he scrambles up from the ground. If I had it my way, I would have attacked and killed him by now but I can't do that. I can only hurt him; I do not wish to be looked down on by the other Djinn for killing him. He is one of the old ones, so he is probably slightly more valued than me by the old ones. The new ones are all for me being the leader but the old ones… well there a different story.

"Come on, Jonathan. Attack me, hit me, destroy me. You know you want to. Although, I must say that your daughter's taken quite a beating. Would you rather fight me, or help your daughter to live?" he asks me and I know that I would rather be with her right now. But David is helping her while I deal with him. He just laughs with amusement as I don't make any indications of going anywhere.

**Lewis' POV**

I arrive at the building in record timing and I instantly make my way into it and head towards where I can feel the most energy coming from. I walk up to the door, but when I try to open it I find that it's locked. I concentrate on the door handle as I let my earth powers do the work. I feel the energy as it latches onto the lock and devours it until it is nothing more than a liquid. I kick the door open and my attention is instantly attracted to the huddle in the corner. I head over there and when I spot Emily stood there looking scared and worried, I pull her into my arms where I hug her for dear life.

I feel her tears as they wet my shirt, but I couldn't care less, I was just so happy that she was safe.

"It's ok, everything's fine" I try to soothe her but she just shakes her head as she reluctantly moves out of my arms and motions towards Katie, who's lying on the floor unmoving. I instantly think she's dead, but luckily I was wrong as I noticed David and Adrian working their powers on her. I then hear a crashing behind me and when I turn around I see Jonathan having a nice throwing game with Ashan. From what I could tell it was supposed to be a battle, but Jonathan was doing most of the fighting while Ashan tries to get a couple of shots in.

**Ashan's POV**

"Jonathan, is this all really necessary? I only wanted a chat with you, not a battle" I tell him and he just glares daggers at me.

"You don't want to talk, you want to overrule. I won't allow it, and the fact that you brought my daughter and her friend into it is disgraceful" he scolds me and I just smile with amusement. This is turning out much better than I could ever have anticipated. He was partially right, I actually want to destroy him not overrule. He was just bringing us down and I wanted that to stop and in order for that to happen, I need to be in charge.

**Beth's POV**

"Lizzie hurry up" Alex screams at her as Lizzie races down the roads and towards the address Emily gave us. She kept going on about a battle and Djinn and some other things, but to be honest she was speaking that fast and she was sobbing as well so it was difficult to understand her. I was brought out of my thoughts as we arrived at the building and we all raced out of the car and into the building. Only problem is, we have no idea which room we needed to go in.


	16. I Love Her!

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter sixteen

**Lizzie's POV**

Oh great, we have no clue where we're supposed to go and now where walking round aimlessly, missing all the action! Emily couldn't have been more specific as to where they were now could she? I bet Lewis found the room easily. He could probably sense where they were; whereas we, just normal wardens, have no clue as to how to find them.

"This really isn't working, and we need to hurry up if we want to have any part in this rescue mission" I state and everyone just glares at me as we carry on running round like lunatics in the hope of finding the correct door. Beth then takes a leap of faith and kicks open a random door.

**Emily's POV**

I frantically watch as David and Adrian carry on their healing thing. Katie better wake up soon otherwise I'm going to get Alex to whoop her ass. Almost as if she could hear my thoughts, she shoots up into a sitting but by the looks of it she instantly regretted the sudden movement. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her she just laughed before pushing me back and standing up.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell were you two doing? I felt as if you broke more bones rather than fixed" she informs us and I could see the relief wash over Adrian's face as he too stood up and pulled her into his arms. I smile at them before turning my attention to Lewis who was trying to be ninja and get around the room. I tried not to laugh at him as I carefully walked over towards the door when he motioned me to. Just as I was about to reach out for the door, it slammed open and hit me in the head and unfortunately knocked me out.

**Jonathan's POV**

Me and Ashan were circling each other like predators; just waiting for the other to pounce. He was rather amused by all of this and when I noticed Katie jump back up I was relived. I felt even better when I notice Lewis motioning them towards the door so he could get them out. I moved my gaze away from all that and back to Ashan and David, who incidentally came and joined us, although we were no longer circling. We were just stood there glaring at each other. Ashan then smiled and disappeared as I loud explosion went off. Me and David jumped down to the floor; we would have manifested away too but we couldn't leave because everyone was going to need our help afterwards, plus we had no idea how long the explosion could go on for.

Once it had subsided me and David jumped straight back up and started on looking for any victims. We found some of Katie's friends who were mildly injured but luckily they would live. I was looking round and realised I couldn't spot Lewis, Katie, Emily and Adrian anywhere. I told David and we both went off looking around the rubble of the room for them. I spotted a hand sticking up from the pile of rubble and I instantly grabbed it and pulled. I pulled Lewis out and although he was a bit battered there wasn't anything too serious; I then spotted Katie and Adrian, they were both fine and were huddled in a corner out the way. I sighed in relief but then I realised there was still one person missing.

**Emily's POV**

Why is everything so dark? I can hear muffled sobs and talking around me but I can't move or open my eyes. I know for a fact that I'm not dead, seeing as I can clearly feel and hear my heart beat. Or is it someone else's? I hope not… I don't want to die, I was just starting to enjoy life; especially with Lewis in it… Ahhh, Lewis…. I wonder if he's worried about me? Probably not, he's probably seriously concerned about Beth though. Oh, the voices just got clearer.

"Lewis, stop. She's alive but you can't do anything to help unless you want to kill her!" someone screams.

"I have to do something! I love her!" he screams back and I'm pretty sure my heart did stop then. He loves me. Did he really just say he loved me? Oh, My, God. YAY! When I wake up I am so doing a happy crazy dance. C'mon wake up, wake up….

My eyes flutter open and I stare right into those gorgeous eyes of Lewis and the relief and pure joy on his face made me grin as I threw my arms around him.

"I love you, too" I whisper in his ears and I feel him relax.

"Didn't know you could hear" he tells me and I just laugh, despite the aching throb of my head and body.

**Alex's POV**

"Awww" I say as I watch Emily and Lewis' moment together. I suddenly get the urge to want to be held by James. I want to feel his strong arms around me as he whispers sweet nothings into my ear. God I love that man. I definitely want a future with that sexy beast. I wonder what we would call our kids. One of them has to be named James Jr. that is if we have a boy of course…

I was brought out of my trial of thought when Beth annoyingly whiffed her hand in front of me.

"Hello, earth to Alex!" she shouts and I quickly turn and glare at her.

"Bite me" I say to her as I stand up from the cluttered floor. I felt a shooting of pain which instantly made me rethink my actions. I ended up sitting back on the floor as I whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Beth asks as she crouches down in front of me. I motion towards my now bruising ankle and she just frowns. She observes it before she starts feeling around it.

"Beth, I love ya. But I don't like the proximity going on here" I tell her and she glares at me as she straightens herself up.

"It's not broke. Just fractured and by the way, that love is only one sided. Your side of course" she tells me before walking off over to Lizzie. I just roll my eyes as I scramble up onto my feet and go over to join them.


	17. Worried

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seventeen

**Lizzie's POV**

I notice that Alex was limping her way towards us and I quickly ran over there to support her. I looked down at her bruised ankle and then I frowned at her.

"It's just a fracture, I'm fine" she tells me before moving out of my hold and attempting to hop over to everyone but luckily granddad goes over and picks her up.

"Thanks dad" Alex says and David looks down at her ankle and does the same thing we all do. He frowns. He then lays her down and does some stuff and suddenly I hear a little shriek from Alex. Me and Beth both run over, thinking that she's more injured than we originally thought.

"It's ok. I just fixed her bone. It's going to be sore and bruised for a few days but other than that, it's as good as new" he tells us as he helps Alex back up onto her feet.

We all then move our attention to Emily as she does a little crazy dance.

"I can clearly see she's lost her mind" Alex points out sarcastically. We all laugh but then suddenly Emily turns her attention to us.

"I might have lost my mind but that's not why I'm happy dancing" she tells us before her and Lewis kiss and we are all gob smacked. I glanced over at Beth and I could see her fury as fire suddenly started appearing around her hands.

**Beth's POV**

I felt my blood boil as my Uncle kisses that woman. She is no longer known as Emily to me, she is now known as THAT woman. I noticed then that I had fire on my hands and I quickly shake it off. This isn't the time or place to start throwing fire balls around in fury. I take a deep breath as Lizzie and Alex steer me away from the scene before me. I feel like killing her. I can't believe she is kissing my Uncle. He's like ten years older than her and yet, from what I can tell, they now officially go out. My Uncle is such a prat. Wait until I have a very serious word with him about dating my friends.

"Beth, give over. Their happy. Surely that's all that matters" Lizzie points out and I just groan as I stalk over to David and Jonathan who look just as gob smacked about the new couple as everyone else in this room. Other than Katie, who is too busy with her boyfriend to notice anything. I wish Joe was here, I think I'll send him a text to see if I can stay at his tonight. the last thing I want to witness is my Uncle and that woman's love scene in my house.

**Katie's POV**

"You had me so worried" Adrian admits as he holds me in his arms. I relax into them as I rest my head on his chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm going to have to control my banter" I joke and he laughs a little bit as well. I then look up at him and he kisses me with everything he has. I could feel all the worry, love and every other emotion he had, in that one kiss. I gave him long hug before we both got up from the floor and went over to my dad, David and Beth. They were all looking in the same direction, bare Beth. Me and Adrian both looked that way and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Aw, it's about time they gave into their feelings for each other" I say and everyone suddenly looks at me.

"How did you know they had feelings for each other?" David asks and I just smile as I feel Adrian's arm wrap around my waist.

"Well for one, everyone knew Emily fancied Lewis and with Lewis it was just obvious that he had some feelings developing for her. I'm good at noticing this sort of stuff" I say and everyone looks at me suspiciously before shrugging it off.

"Right lets go while it's still safe" dad orders as he guides everyone out of the building. David lead the way out, while dad stayed at the back to make sure everyone got out safely.

Once we were all out, dad made sure everyone had a way of getting home and that Lewis broke my bottle so I was free. Lewis was all for the breaking of the bottle as it turned out.

"We will all discuss this tomorrow. Just go home and rest for now. Lewis, can you and Emily stay together tonight. We don't another repeat of what's just happened" he asks and Lewis nods happily. When everyone had gone off dad turned to me and Adrian.

"Adrian, I wouldn't usually do this but can you stay at ours tonight? Me and David are going to sort a few things out and I would rather not have Katie at home on her own" he asks Adrian and Adrian nods, making sure not to put too much joy into it. I laugh slightly as we both blip away leaving dad and David to their business.


	18. I Love You

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eighteen

**Emily's POV**

I was joyfully cuddled up to Lewis on the sofa, after our traumatic day. Well, days for me. He had his arms wrapped firmly around me as we sat peacefully watching the telly. Beth didn't come back with us because I was here, so she went over and stayed at Joe's house. I wasn't too fussed about it to be honest, because at least this way me and sexy Lewis get some alone time. I still couldn't believe that he loved me. I always thought that it was a one sided love (my side of course) and that he could never love me. But here we are. I suddenly get the urge to feel his soft lips against mine as I showed him all the love and passion I hold for him, I knew this was going to be a good night because Lewis was the one to start the kissing. And I must say this man has some serious kissing skills. Maybe we could have lessons where he showed me how to kiss this good.

**Beth's POV**

I couldn't go back to MY own home because that woman was going there and she will no doubt spend the whole time she's there kissing my Uncle. So I decided to stay at Joe's and he was over the moon to let me stay. We were currently sat on the sofa and he had his arm around me while we watched this cool horror film that has loads of gore. I can't remember what he said it was called, but it makes me happy that I can watch it with Joe. Although there wasn't much watching going on, considering we were kissing through most of it… Anyway I was completely enjoying myself and I had practically forgotten about that woman as I enjoyed the night with Joe. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I love him. And I can actually see a future with him and I can imagine that one day we would have a family. And I could teach my kids how to set fire to that woman. Ah, good images and hopefully one day, memories.

"I love you" he suddenly says and I couldn't help smiling to myself.

"I love you too" I tell him truthfully before he kisses me.

**Alex's POV**

"I like it when you kiss me" I mumble against James' lips and I feel the little grin he obtains at my words.

"I like it when I kiss you too. But there is something else I would enjoy just as much" he tells me and I instantly think of quite a few different things but I decide to go with one that he probably wasn't implying.

"I love you" I tell him and he smiles at me.

"I love you too. How did you know that was what I was on about?" he asks and I just wink at him in reply as I go back to kissing this sexy beast. I could kiss him all day and night if he would let me. In fact; he probably would let me and that makes me extraordinarily cheerful. I could tell that I made the right choice to come here and stay with him at his flat. He was independent, sexy, handsome, sweet and best of all; one amazing kisser. I wonder if he's amazing at anything else ;)….

**Katie's POV**

"Adrian stop it!" I tell him as he chases me into the living room where he somehow manages to catch me and get me pinned on the floor.

"You don't want me to stop. You love it" he tells me as he kisses me. How the hell did I get this sexy piece of hunk? He is gorgeous and oh my god, I think I love him. No I don't think. I know I love him, I wonder if he feels the same. And almost as if he could read my thoughts he said those magic three words to me.

"I love you" he speaks softly against my lips and I smile at him.

"I love you more" I tell him and he grins.

"Is that so?" he asks and I nod as I kiss him again, and I could feel as he melted against my lips and I melted against his. I'm so glad I found him. He's definitely the one, no doubt about it.

**Lizzie's POV**

I was stood in the kitchen while I made some coffee, when I suddenly felt a nice strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"I know I asked if I could stop here, so there's no need to ambush me" I tell Sam jokingly and for his response he just kisses my neck as he grabs the cup out of my hand and places it on the side before spinning me round to face him. He then attacks my lips with his and I tried to hold back the bubble of laughter I got, luckily succeeding but it didn't matter seeing as he disconnected our lips. And before he could say anything I was straight in there beating him.

"I love you" I beam at him and he grins before giving me a kiss.

"I love you too baby girl" he whispers against my lips before the kissing restarts, much to my approval.


	19. My Clothes Look Good On You

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nineteen

**Katie's POV**

I was on top of Adrian and we were kissing in his bedroom when my mobile rang. I rolled off him and grabbed it but when I answered it he moved on top of me and started kissing my neck.

"Adrian stop it" I scold him playfully.

"I really don't want to know what you're doing. But I'm having a strip scrabble or maybe poker game and I was wondering if you two wanted to join me and Sam and the others when I've rang them?" Lizzie asks and I giggle as Adrian carries on his kisses and plants one on my lips.

"Yeah we'll come over but we might be the late joiners" I tell her before hanging up. I then turn my attention back to the gorgeous man in front of me and he instantly starts to kiss me again. I can tell this is going to be a very fun hour or so before we go to Lizzie's.

**Lizzie's POV**

I shuddered at the thought of what they could possibly be doing. I really didn't want to know so I changed the subject of my mind when I phoned up everyone else to see if they could come and they all agreed. So I was going to be having my friends and boyfriend round for strip scrabble or poker. I think I might do poker. We did scrabble last time, plus it isn't fair on the boys seeing as their not as good with words as we are. I went upstairs and grabbed a deck of cards from my drawer before setting everything up on the table. Emily wasn't coming because she's going on her first date with Lewis tonight. Which was fine with me because it would be really awkward having Lewis here with us when his niece is playing as well.

Anyway, once I had set up my table I went into the kitchen to get started on making some taco's and I was pretty sure that Katie would remember the vodka. She always remembered the vodka. Just as I shoved the tacos in the oven I heard the doorbell ring and when I went to answer it I was pleasantly surprised.

"Sam" I greet as I hug him. He chuckles slightly as he gives me a light kiss before I let him in. He came bearing a bouquet of ghost flowers. They were absolutely amazing; they were like my favourite flower. I kissed him before taking them and setting them in a vase in front of the window so they could some sun and so I could admire them.

**Katie's POV**

I was all cuddled up to Adrian when I peered over at the clock and saw that it was probably about time we went to Lizzie's. I was reluctant in moving and so was Adrian as he tightened his grip around me in clear protest when I tried to move.

"Adrian, come on. I said we would go to Lizzie's" I tell him and he groans.

"But I prefer being here with you" he tells me and I smiles at how cute he looks.

"There will be other girls and we will be playing strip scrabble or even strip poker" I tell him and he finally opens his eyes to look at me seriously.

"Why would I want to watch other girls strip when I have you in my bed?" he asks and he had a point. He also made me feel flattered that he would rather have me here than watch other sexy girls strip.

I gave him a little kiss before detaching his arms from me and grabbing my clothes off the floor and putting them on. Other than my shirt, I decided to wear his instead and he didn't mind seeing as we were at his house.

"My clothes look good on you" he compliments before dragging himself out of bed and putting his clothes on ready to go. When we're ready we just manifest our way over to Lizzie's and I had the vodka in hand.

**Alex's POV**

Me and James and the others were all at Lizzie's ready for a nice game of strip poker. We're just waiting for Katie and Adrian; according to Lizzie they were 'busy' so they we're going to be a little bit late. I decided to spend that spare time kissing my gorgeous boyfriend who I was 'busy' with last night. We were kissing and I could practically sense Lizzie rolling her eyes as she sat there cuddled up to her boyfriend.

"Katie's here with Adrian and the vodka" Beth shouted as she came into the room holding hands with Joe and with Katie and Adrian following behind them. I looked at Katie and she did indeed have the vodka. You can always count on Katie for bringing the vodka.

We all then went over to the table Lizzie had set up and Beth dished the cards out. During the first round Lizzie left and re-entered with tacos and cups for the vodka. Katie was the first person to pour the vodka out for everyone seeing as no-one else dares to touch it. I have no idea why but I get the feeling it's just in case the parents find it and do forensic shiz on it to see who it belongs to. But they would have no need to do that seeing as we all know Katie's the one who brings vodka into people's houses. But just as I took a sip Katie spoke.

"Lizzie, can I have some water please?" she asks and I ended up spitting my drink out and everyone, including Adrian, looked at her weird.

".Fuck!" I shout and she just shrugs and looks to Lizzie. Lizzie nods but still gives her that curious look before going into the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water.

When Lizzie sits back down we all turn our questioning and curious looks to Katie and she looks uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asks and I just shrug.

"What is the world coming to when Katie doesn't want vodka…?" Lizzie says as she goes back to the cards in front of her and we carry on the game forgetting about it. I bet she had loads of vodka before she came round. Yeah, that sounds about right.


	20. Pregnant?

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty

**Katie's POV**

"We need more vodka!" Alex declares and everyone automatically looks at me. I manifest them about 5 bottles of vodka, that should keep them going for a while. I would have manifested myself some more water but I felt too tired, so I got up and went into Lizzie's kitchen to get myself a refill. I did have a reason for not drinking but it wasn't one I was willing to talk to them about. Well, at least not yet. Just as I finished topping my drink up someone came into the kitchen. I turned round and saw that it was Lizzie and she looked suspicious and determined. I felt like I was about to be interrogated. Oh, joyous occasions (note the sarcasm).

"What's up?" she asks and I just shrug at her.

"Nothings up. I'm fine" I tell her and it's obvious that she doesn't believe me. Stupid friends always knowing when you're lying…

"If you're okay, then why aren't you drinking vodka?" she asks and just as I was about to tell her where she can shove it I had to leg it up to her toilet to be sick. I heard running up after me and by the time I had finished being sick, Lizzie was stood outside the door.

"Katie, are you okay?" she asks and I give her a weak "yeah I'm fine" before flushing the chain and washing my hands. I also manage to manifest myself a toothbrush and I brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom.

"Now tell me that you're fine" she says and I just roll my eyes as we head towards the stairs.

"So you're not drinking vodka and you were just sick, so…. Oh. My. God!" she shouts as she jumps up and down.

"You're –"was as far as she got before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Say anything and I will kill you" I tell her and she nods but when I remove my hand she can't contain her little grin. I guess I'm getting interrogated over this soon…

**Lizzie's POV**

We went downstairs and I was still really excited over the news. I can't wait to talk to her about it later. We take our seat at the table and when Sam asks what my excited screams where about, I was about to say something when Katie sent me that Tell-Him-And-I-Will-Kill-you-With-My-Spoon look. I hold my hands up in surrender and everyone gives me weird looks other than Katie who is staring intently at her deck, and Beth who is just that drunk that she probably can't remember her own name. I rip a little bit of paper out of my notepad and scribbled 'If it's a girl name it after me' on it. I was about to pass it to Katie under the table when Alex saw it and grabbed it before reading it.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. You're-"she got to before both me and Katie sent her warning glances. She got the message and kept quiet but she motioned that we were all talking about it later.

When we finished playing and Alex was the winner, I sent the boys upstairs into my room with some vodka and some of the tacos that Alex made during the game. I wanted them out of the way so we could talk about this revelation. As soon as they were gone Alex dived straight in there.

"You're pregnant?" she asks.

"Well, I don't know. I think I might be" Katie admits and me and Alex look at each other in dismay.

"Is it Adrian's?" I ask and she looks at me mortified.

"Of course it's Adrian's!" she shouts and we all hold our hands up in surrender. Beth wasn't paying too much attention, she was muttering to herself about a plan to kill that women, who I will assume is Emily. I then notice some movement near the door and when I look up I see Sam heading to the stairs. I quickly get up and go after him and by the time I got upstairs Katie was already there and she'd gone really pale and I could see tear streaks down her cheeks.

I walk over to her and she motions to my bedroom, I reluctantly leave her and walk in to see all the boys looking shocked other than Adrian who looks confused and he too has gone pale.

"What did you say Sam?" I demand and he looks at me.

"He needed to know" he tells me and I felt my anger boil up.

"On her grounds! Not yours! You don't decide when he needs to know" I shout at him and he tries to look guilty but I completely ignore him as Katie joins me at the door. She takes one look at Adrian before blipping off.

"Now look what you've done!" I scold him as I sigh. I walk over and sit next to Adrian. Jesus, he just finds out she's knocked up with his kid and now she's gone off and we have no way of finding her.

**Adrian's POV**

Oh god. I got her pregnant. And I didn't even find it out from her. Oh no, Sam had to come and tell me. What am I going to do? What are WE going to do? She needs me but she's gone off somewhere and I have no idea where. I need to find her, but I have no idea where I would start. Plus I can't seem to bring myself out of this trance like state. It's like I've just been frozen in place and I've got all the girls crowding me (well, Alex and Lizzie) and telling me everything will be okay and she will turn up. I hope she does. No, I can't just sit here and wait, I need to go and find her. I managed to pull myself out of this state before blipping away in the search of her. She needs to know that I'm here for her and she doesn't need to hide away. Then a thought hit me. What is Jonathan going to do to me?


	21. Can't Touch This

**AN: Thank you I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for helping me with recent plot lines x**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Lizzie's POV**

Great, so not only has Katie gone missing but now Adrian has gone off. I can't believe Sam! If he hadn't of told Adrian everything would have been fine, and now look at everything. I think I'm going to reinforce a no touchy rule for a few days just to make him suffer. Yeah, that sounded like something bloody hilarious to do. I stomp down stairs with Alex and to where Beth was starting to set fire to my wall.

"BETH!" I scream as I quickly make a small rain cloud over it and let the rain put it out. When that was done I bled off the energy so that the rain cloud would disappear. When that was done I shot a glare at Beth who was now being held by Joe. I roll my eyes as I plonk myself down on the sofa next to Alex. I hear footsteps from the stairs and the next thing I know, Sam and James have joined us. I stand up and walk over to the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone. Sam jogged up next to me just before I got to the door and he tried to apologise and hug me but I stepped away.

"New rule; no touchy for a few days" I tell him and his face drops as he tries to grab my hand.

"Can't touch this" I say as I pull my hand away, and just as I walk into the kitchen I hear Alex go.

"Na na na na na na na na" and when I peer over my should she's even dancing and James has a massive grin on his face.

**Emily's POV**

Me and Lewis walk up to Lizzie's house after our amazing date. He is so sweet and caring. He had his arm wrapped around my waist as I knocked on the door. Lizzie answered it and motioned for us to come in. we went into the living room where everyone was looking either drunk, shocked or annoyed. I also noticed that Katie and Adrian weren't here.

"What did I miss?" I ask and Lizzie just gives me this look that says I should probably sit down first. I shake my head and she sighs in defeat.

"We were playing strip poker and as you can see, Beth is drunk." She says and I knew there was more so I gave her my stern looks.

"Oh, and Katie's pregnant" she informs me and I feel my eyes widen.

"What!" both me and Lewis say in unison.

**Katie's POV**

Well, it couldn't possibly get any worse now. Could it? Knowing my luck, yes it could most definitely get worse. I was sat on the Great Wall of China as I replayed the events in my head. What was I going to do? Adrian would probably be glad that I was gone, heck; he'd probably be having a flipping party. He's not ready for kids and to be honest I don't think I am either. I would be the worst bloody mother you could find. I would be a crap influence and how the hell would I be able to raise a kid by myself? I still had a few tears rolling down my cheeks as I sat there peering over the landscape. I wonder if anyone was even looking for me. Probably not. They probably think that I should cool off first or something along those lines.

I couldn't stay here forever. If they were looking for me then this is the first place that will pop into their minds. Maybe I should just go back home and stay there. They're definitely not likely to look there, seeing as usually I don't spend that much time there and I prefer to be out and about.

**Lewis' POV**

Damn. I never expected that. How much did we miss while we were on our date? Jesus, I can only imagine how Adrian's feeling. It must be a shock for him to learn that his girlfriend's pregnant and she is only 15. Fuck. She's 15. What in God's name is Jonathan going to do when he finds out? It'll be like an apocalypse because, with no doubt, he is going to flip. Me and Emily sit down on the sofa and it makes me wonder if me and her will have children one day. I'd love for us to have kids, it would be amazing and I do love her. I got brought out of that thought when I realised Lizzie was talking to me.

"What should we do? They both went off. Katie because Adrian found out, and Adrian because he probably wanted to find Katie" she informs me. I wasn't actually that sure of what we could do.

"Does anybody have any ideas on where she could be?" I ask and everyone looks between each other before saying in unison.

"China" I nod because, hey, if they all think China then she's most likely to be there.

"Lewis, I thought Djinn couldn't have kids" Emily tells me and I nod.

"Djinn can't have children, but Katie isn't a proper Djinn. And neither is Adrian. They're both half human so they are practically human but with some special advantages that most humans could only dream of having" I inform her and she thinks it through before nodding.

"So, are we going to China to look for her?" Alex asks and I shake my head.

"No, no one is going to China. If you want her to get found, and if she really is in China, then we need to tell her dad" I tell them and all their eyes widen before they shout in unison.

"Bagsy not doing it" I roll my eyes seeing as I have to tell the head Djinn that his little girl is pregnant. I am seriously going to need back up for that, and I hope Adrian is good at defending himself…


	22. China, Maybe?

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Lewis' POV**

"Okay, if I tell him you all have to be there" I tell them and all their faces drop and look slightly pale.

"I thought we agreed last night that you would tell them!" Alex shouts and Beth groans at her.

"Jesus Alex. Tone it down a bit, I have a major headache" Beth states and suddenly Lizzie's face lights up as she quickly runs into the kitchen and re-emerges with a medicine bottle.

"Calpol?" she asks and Beth nods. While they were messing around I decided to carry on.

"I am telling him. But I won't unless I have you guys with me. Plus she told you not me" I point out and they all nod their heads in acceptance while groaning and mumbling things. I shake my head as we all leave the house and head over to the cars.

"Lizzie, you take Beth and Alex" I tell her and she nods before winking at Emily and heading over to her car.

"Shot gun!" Alex screeches.

"Damn it!" Beth shouts as she angrily takes her seat in the back. I stifle a laugh before opening Emily's door for her. She's just as oblivious as I am over all this but her and her friends know more about Katie and this then I do. All I know is that a 15 years old girl, who is the head Djinn's child, is pregnant with Adrian's child. And it definitely doesn't help that Adrian's dad is Ashan.

**Jonathan's POV**

Something is wrong, I can feel it. But I can't tell what the problem is. I hate it when I know something isn't right and I can't locate or tell what the problem is. But from what I've managed to gather it's definitely to do with a Djinn. Maybe two of them. I'm not sure because the readings are fuzzy but I'm definitely sure it's to do with a Djinn. Not only is there a problem with that, but Katie didn't come home last night. I wasn't too worried about that seeing as Katie has habits of not coming home. But I was slightly panicky because I could feel a slight connection between the two. I can't guarantee it is something to do with her, but there is that little line that connects them.

I have to leave these thoughts as someone knocks on the door (I was in my earth home). I answer it and there before me stands Lewis and Katie's friends. Now I'm worried.

"You'd better come in" I motion and they all come in and enter my living room. I take a deep breath before following them and sitting on the coffee table while they all got comfy. From what I could see all of Katie's friends, bar one, were stood up behind the sofa. I was starting to get annoyed as none of them talked, I was about to say something when one of the girls nudged Lewis. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"Jonathan, I need to tell you something that I found out from these but Katie told them. So, if you need any more information I would ask them" he tells me and I nod as an indication for him to carry.

"Well, Katie's pregnant" he tells me and I instantly stand up with my knuckles clenched.

She's 15, she can't be pregnant and if she is we are going to have major words.

"That's not all. We don't know where she is but we have a suspicion that she might be in China somewhere" one of the girls tells me. I think it was that Alex girl but I wasn't too sure. I really need to learn which ones which.

"Right, I'll go look for her and if I find her I'll tell you all okay" I tell them and they all nod.

"Oh and Adrian's gone as well" Lizzie points out and I groan.

"So you want me to look for the tosser who knocked up my little girl?" I spit and that's when Lewis interfered.

"Jonathan, believe it or not, if she is pregnant she's going to need him more than anyone." He informs me and I can't help but agree. When Katie was born I struggled for weeks with her, I didn't know what she wanted when she cried and her mother wasn't there for her. She died giving birth to my baby girl. Katie wouldn't be able to handle a baby by herself, even if I and all her friends helped.

I give them a good-bye nod before blipping over to China in the search of my daughter.

**Adrian's POV**

I've been searching for her all night and I still can't find her anywhere. I checked China and she wasn't there, so after that I checked every other place she had told me about. But she wasn't there. I was getting so frustrated that I was about ready to jump off a cliff, but then I remembered something and I instantly lit up. I remember her telling me that sometimes if she gets upset or just wants to be alone she'll go to Jonathan's safe haven, where only Djinn can go. I close my eyes before taking myself there. When I arrive I try to listen for sounds of movement while I quietly move around the house keeping my eyes peeled for her.

I walk upstairs and check all the rooms. I was about to give up when I spotted a closed door. I opened it and saw Katie fast asleep in bed. She must have been knackered after everything that's happened. I walk over and climb in next to her before pulling her in my arms. She tenses slightly and that's when I knew she had woken up.

"Adrian?" she whispers and I smile.

"Yeah" I confirm causing her to relax slightly in my arms.

"I won't leave you. If you are pregnant I want to be here for you both" I tell her and she cuddles closer into my chest.

"Thank you" she whispers before she falls back to sleep again. I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep, knowing that everything's going to be okay.


	23. Negative

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Katie's POV**

I woke up cuddled against a body, I realised it was Adrian's and it felt nice to be close to him. I remember what he said last night and I was thankful that he would be there, but I wasn't even sure if I was actually pregnant. I had suspicions when I was sick one morning and I started to feel a little bloated. I guess from the shock of even thinking it I never actually took the test. I guess this is judgement day and I need to know now. I can't wait and see if there's a bump that suddenly develops, I need to know now so I have time to think it all through. It's hard to imagine me with a child, yeah sure I want a child with Adrian but I think this is a little too early for my liking. But if I am truly pregnant then I need to be able to accept and deal with it.

I knew Adrian had woken up when I felt him trace patterns along my stomach. I moved his hand off my stomach before I pulled my shirt back over it. I turn onto my side so I can face him and when he looks at me I can see all the love that he has for me. It's so obvious as it burns in his eyes. I gently press my lips to his and he happily accepts. The sooner we know the better because if I am pregnant I am not looking forward to telling dad. He will flip out and I'm scared for Adrian because I love him so much and I don't want him to get hurt. But surely dad will know that I need Adrian if I am pregnant because not only do I need his support but so does our child.

I get up because I remember buying a pregnancy test but when I was reading the back my dad called for me and I had to hide it and since then I sort of just forgot about the test and just focused on the whole pregnant bit. I walk over to my draw and pull it out, I see Adrian sit up as he eyes the test then me.

"Might as well do it now" he points out and I agree as I walk into the bathroom with it. It's good thing I'm part human otherwise trying to find out if you're pregnant would be a nightmare if I was fully Djinn, but then again Djinn don't get pregnant.

**Jonathan's POV**

I can't find her anywhere and she's somehow managed to block her signal so I can't even track her. I decided to go check at home because, hey, she might have gathered some common sense and gone to my safe heaven. She knows that her signal can be blocked there so there is definitely a high possibility of her being there. When I get there I hear some movement upstairs and then on the stairs as I see Katie and that Adrian boy walk downstairs. I notice she has something in her hands that looked like a white stick, I couldn't quite tell what it was until she got to the bottom and they both saw me.

"So then?" I ask as I motion my head towards the test in her hands. If she is pregnant I will kill that boy, limb by limb.

"It's negative" she tells me as she walks over and throws it into the bin. So my little girl's not pregnant, I should be ecstatic but the fact that she was even doing what you do to get pregnant at 15 is stupid. She's not even technically old enough! But then again since when has she ever obeyed by the laws. She's too much like me to do that, she's exactly like me in every way. And that worries me but I can't change her but I think he can. That Adrian kid might be what she needs, I can't say that I'm fond of him sleeping with her but I get that vibe that he can do so much for her future. I'll still be having major words with him over this though.


	24. Waggles Eyebrows Suggestively

**AN: This chapter is for those I promised extra time with their lover. This is only part of it but I will add the other part later on x**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Beth's POV**

We had a phone call earlier telling us about Katie being fine and that she's not pregnant blah-d-blah-d-blah. I wasn't too fussed by it seeing as I was sat at Joe's house and we were having a blast. We had talked and laughed and watched films. We were currently cuddling while watching this really great film. I couldn't remember what he said it was called but it was good and it involved a lot of cuddling with him.

"I love you" he whispers gently in my ear before kissing my neck. I move my head to face him so he can kiss my lips. His lips felt so nice as they turned demandingly against mine. I knew what he wanted to do, but I was unsure of whether I was ready. I mean Katie made a lucky escape but what if I wasn't that lucky. I mean, yeah I'm smarter than Katie and I know how to protect myself but it doesn't work 100% of the time.

But I knew I loved him and that I would do anything for him, but I think this is one thing that we shouldn't do until I'm a little older.

"Joe, I don't want to do this. I mean, I do. But when I'm a little bit older" I admit to him and he smiles before kissing me.

"That's fine. I only want to make you happy and when we do, it will be special" he assures me before re-connecting our lips, now completely ignoring the film.

**Alex's POV**

"That was amazing" I pant as I cuddle into James' chest. This man truly is a God and he gets all my appraisal for that amazing performance. I definitely chose the best man in the world, especially if that's how he does it. I still couldn't clear my mind after that session and when he noticed he chuckled before kissing my lips softly.

"Was it that good?" he jokes as he draws patterns along my side. I nod ferociously. He was beast! He didn't have to ask me twice if he ever wanted to do that again. I stroke his chest softly as I listen to the soft thumping of his heart. What made me smile was when it sped up after I kissed his chest right above it. His heart was definitely attracted to me, and after that I think it's safe to say that he was as well.

I really wanted more and when I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at him he grinned before kissing me.

"You're a devious girl" he tells me leading me to wink at him.

"You know it" I state as I carry on our soft kisses that soon heated up. After that I literally had a mind explosion as he once again rocked my world. I fucking love this man, especially if he keeps this up. I definitely want him to be in my future, and not just for this but so we can have a family. A beautiful family with children. But not like what Emily wants. She wants like a million magical babies; I think I would be happy with like 2 or 3 kids. They had better be well behaved as well, but seeing as it is _me_ as their mother, I can almost guarantee that they will be the best thing in my life; other than James of course.

**Emily's POV**

After getting off the phone with Katie I skipped into the living room where I practically jumped Lewis, making him chuckle before he kissed me. He was the best kisser ever! I so want magical babies with him. Ah, magical babies. I daze off then but I was brought back into reality when he kissed the tip of my nose, my cheek, the side of my jaw and then my lips. His lips were so soft as they turned against mine. I felt as if my heart was skipping a million and one beats as he kissed me passionately.

"I love you" I mumbled against his lips and he smiled before kissing me again. He then pulled back and moved a piece of my hair out of the way before looking me directly in the eyes.

"I love you too. More than you could ever believe" he tells me and I bite my lower lip as I smile like a child at Disney land. I hug him close and he held me against his body before picking me up and taking me upstairs. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear the entire time. And by the time we got to the bedroom my heart was doing summersaults as I thought 'this is it'.


	25. No touchy!

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Katie's POV**

I knocked on Lizzie's door, seeing as she had invited everyone round. She answered and greeted me and Adrian before letting us in. We all walked into the living room where everyone was already sat laughing and talking. I looked around and noticed Alex and Emily weren't here.

"Before you ask, Alex is in the kitchen making tacos and Emily is on yet another date Lewis" Lizzie informs me and the confirmation on where Alex was, was verified by a very loud shout.

"Wanker" I heard her shout in the kitchen making me burst out laughing. While Lizzie ran off to go see what Alex was doing I went over to a very glum Sam who was sat in the corner away from everyone. He looked like a naughty child who was being punished for putting his hand in the cookie jar.

I sat next to him and he looked at me with a slight glare.

"What was that for?" I asked rather hurt at his gesture. What had I done for him to glare at me?

"It's your fault Lizzie won't let me touch her. She's reinforced a no touchy rule" he tells me and I think of what reason Lizzie could have possibly put that in place, and apparently this reason had something to do with me as well. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Lizzie get your ass in here right now" I shout and when she reappears she manifests her clothes to a more summary dress rather than her jeans and shirt.

"I order you to take that bloody no touchy rule away. It's stupid and anyway everything's been dealt with, so no harm done" I tell her and she stays silent for a moment as she turns the thought around in her head.

"Fine" Lizzie says in mock frustration, but anyone could see how over joyed she was at removing it.

Sam leapt up as he practically floored Lizzie in hugs and kisses.

"Dude bloody loves ya" Beth comments in her matter of fact voice. I looked at her and shrugged before lying on the floor and staring at the roof. But that view was soon blocked by a very handsome man on top of me.

**Emily's POV**

Lewis had brought me to this gorgeous restaurant and he was such a gentlemen as he pulled my chair out for me. I thanked him as I took my seat and he took his. He was so amazing that I seriously could not believe I was dating him. And not to brag but the sex is pretty epic as well. Having Beth refer to me as 'that woman' wasn't so bad seeing as I had her Uncle. Oh how she will never live this down. One of her best friends dating her Uncle. I let that thought slip as a waiter poured us some rosè wine. I absolutely love rosè wine and Lewis knows it. I smile at him and he takes my hand in his pulling me forward so he could lean over the table to kiss me.

I was disappointed when he moved back into his seat. He chuckled slightly as he ordered our dinner; he was really out to spoil me. He even ordered me my favorite meal, which consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes and peas. Lewis had the same as me and we had such a laugh just eating and joking with each other. He is definitely the best boyfriend I have ever had. When we were done and had paid for our lovely meal, Lewis escorted me back to his where we got straight to business. I have to change my statement from earlier, the sex is more than epic it is bloody amazing. Who knew I like the more experienced men?

**Beth's POV**

I was sat cuddled with Joe on the sofa and I was having a fantastic peaceful moment with him. And it was much better when he kissed me, but of course we got interrupted by the sounds of laughter and movement on the floor. I looked over to see Katie and Adrian rolling around the floor, Alex was as well but it was because she was laughing that much not because she was wrestling Adrian like Katie was. It was rather funny to see Katie get beaten and pinned on the floor as Adrian kissed her, of course I was slightly annoyed by then and decided to blurt something out without thinking.

"Don't you think you've gotten yourselves into enough situations without this one" I bark at them and Katie looks at me while trying to keep a straight face. Immature…

I whisper in Joe's ear, asking him if we could go but before I could actually get the words out of my mouth Lizzie came in with the taco's that Alex had been cooking. I decided to postpone our leaving because, hey, taco's. We all dug in but the two rollie pollie lovebirds said they already had lunch, so they carried on with their mucking around while we all ate. Well attempted to eat because the boys couldn't keep their mouths to themselves.


	26. Porn Stars

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Alex's POV**

When we had all ate the very delicious tacos that _I _made; we all got up with our plates to take them into the kitchen. When I say 'we' I mean everyone but Katie and Adrian seeing as they didn't even sample one of my amazing taco creations. Next time I will force feed the tacos to them; they were so gorgeous that they should have had at least one, despite their claim to have had lunch before their arrival. When they say 'lunch' I bet they mean something completely different… If you get what I mean. Well, I guess I can't say much seeing as me and James have practically been doing exactly the same. What can I say? The man is a beast under the sheets, depending on whether there are sheets involved of course.

We all had a quick joke and when we re-entered the living room we got a bit of a surprise.

"Jesus people, will you not practically have sex in Lizzie's living room! That's my job" I state. I mean, come on. Adrian was on top of Katie with his hand up her top and her hand working the zip in his jeans.

"If I wanted to watch porn, I would get pay-per-view" I point out as I sit on the sofa. I could hear Katie laughing at me, and out of the corner of my eye it looked as if the boys actually looked disappointed when the porn stars got up. Boys… If it's free and involves sex they are there. I will never understand them, but when I get back to James' I'm going to show him that he has no need for porn when he has me.

When I got the all clear and looked over, Katie was bright red and Adrian was grinning. Lizzie looked really awkward about the whole scene that had been there and Beth was too busy sucking face with Joe to even pay attention. I roll my eyes at them just as the doorbell goes. I quickly shout that I want to get it, despite it being Lizzie's house. When I answer the door I find Emily and Lewis stood there. I didn't know whether Emily knew or not, but she had sex hair. What is it with everyone lately? Have all their sex drives been knocked up a few notches? It's rather strange and slightly disturbing if I might add. Especially some of the images that have just rolled into my mind. I metaphorically cringe before opening the door wider for them to come in. I would have said something to Emily about her hair, but I wanted to see Beth's reaction first. Now where's my camera…

**Beth's POV**

Kissing Joe has been the highlight of my day, and I thought that it was being a rather good day actually. But of course that got ruined when Uncle Lewis and that woman walked in. Usually I wouldn't have minded, but when I saw that that woman had what Alex and Katie formally call 'sex hair' I felt my blood boil. She couldn't just date my Uncle could she? Oh no, she had to go and sleep with him as well. I saw a sudden flash and when I looked to the direction it came from I saw Alex laughing her head off as she stared at the screen on the camera.

"Facebook photo" she states as she runs over to everyone else and shows them the picture. To which they all laugh at as well.

"Perfect Kodak moment" Lizzie laughs and I glare at them all. That woman just looks confused as she looks between everyone, well that was until Lewis looked at her and his eyes widened. He whispered something in her ear and she turned red with embarrassment as she excused herself and casually walked out of the room. I folded my arms over my chest as I narrowed my eyes at my Uncle. He is so lucky that I'm even looking at him, let alone talking to him.

That woman comes back in moments later and she had fixed her hair up. She still looked embarrassed, and everyone was still laughing. I scowled at everyone before Joe came over and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. When I demanded to know what he was doing, he said that he was taking me out of here before I set someone on fire. Most likely either Uncle Lewis, that woman, or knowing me, both.

**Katie's POV**

I heard the door slam behind Beth and Joe as they left the house. I was still laughing at what had happened. I tried to calm down but I was having trouble. That moment was just too epic to forget about. Almost as if Adrian could sense that I was struggling he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my neck in that special place that I knew full well what it meant.

"Now?" I ask him and he nods at me. I smirk at him as I place a kiss on his lips.

"We'd better get going anyway, I'll see you all later and Alex you had better post that photo" I shout on my way out and I hear a distinct 'will do' before shutting the door.

**Lizzie's POV**

"So, that's 4 down and 4 to go" I state and Sam gives me a questioning look.

"You're staying here tonight. Mum's out and I want you here so we can celebrate that no touchy rule being removed" I tell him and he grins wildly before kissing me with everything he has. Well, I guess he isn't one to be told twice. Almost as if everyone else could sense what we had in mind they scrunched their faces up before announcing that they too were going. I thought that it was rather funny seeing as Emily and Lewis had only just arrived. But they looked as though they had similar thoughts on their minds. Before I could even say goodbye they were out of the door.

"Finally" Sam sighs as he picks me up and carries me up stairs.


	27. Knocked up

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Emily's POV**

Over the last couple of weeks I had been spending some time with my friends; I figure that since I had got together with Lewis I hadn't been spending as much time with them. But today there was only one of my friends that I could talk to, and that would be the one who's gone through a similar thing. I pick up my phone and dial Katie's number and I ask if she can come over, Katie said okay but to give her about ten minutes. From what I could hear she was at Adrian's. They really need to calm their sex drives because I could almost swear to God that they do it more than Alex and James. And that's saying something. When I hang up I take that opportunity to start doing a quick tidy up. The house was a mess, mum and dad had gone off somewhere for their second honeymoon and I was left in charge of the house.

It's definitely a good thing that they're gone for the next week because they would skitz at me if they knew this. They would probably be disappointed in me and that would kill me. I never ever in a million years want to disappoint my parents, but I am 18. So therefore I can make my own decisions and I'll always have my friends no matter what. Well, at least I hope I will. Almost as if Katie could sense my intense thinking she appeared before me.

"You called?" she asked sarcastically. I tried to hold back my laughter because she had even dressed like a jinni to try and make me laugh. When she felt as if her work had been done she manifested herself a pale yellow summer dress that I really wanted.

"Katie, I need to talk to someone and I figured that you had gone through a similar thing so you would understand it better" I admit and Katie just smiles at me with that knowing look.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" she asks and I stare at her gobsmacked.

"How did you know that?" I ask. I was seriously freaking out, how the hell did she work that out?

"You've got that look in your eyes that says you're happy, scared and worried. Also you have this sort of glow to you that I don't recall being there before" she tells me and I take a deep breath while I process all this. I nod my head when I feel that I've caught up enough to understand anything else she may say. She motions for me to join her on my sofa and we have a long discussion about it. She even told me some of her thoughts on the situation and what she felt when she thought she was pregnant. Difference between me and her though, was that I took the test as soon as I thought I was. So I knew for definite that I was knocked up.

"You're keeping the baby right?" she asks.

"Yes, of course I'm keeping the baby. This baby is mine, mine and Lewis' " I tell her firmly. I couldn't believe that she even thought that I would even consider getting rid of this baby.

"Anyway, I always wanted magical babies" I point out and she bursts out laughing at me.

"Emily, I have the best idea ever. That's if you're up for it" she asks and I eye her up suspiciously. What the hell could she possibly have in mind? The last time I followed one of her ideas she annoyed the hell out of me with that stupid 'Ima Monster' song. I listened contently as she said it all to me and I burst out laughing at it. Heck, what's the worst that could happen? No body's here but us and no one's going to be walking in unless I open the door for them. But Katie had other plans in mind…


	28. I Wanna Have Your Babies'

**ALL RIGHT GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Alex's POV**

I want to know what the fuck is going on! Why have I just had random call from Katie demanding for me to turn up at Emily's house? She also instructed that I couldn't enter until everyone was there. She wouldn't tell me who was going but she gave me a number to work with. So basically I have to drag myself to Emily's, and I can't enter until there are 7 people there (including me). Like I can be arsed for that. But by the time I get there I can almost guarantee that everyone else will be there already. I wonder what random crap she has planned that it includes this many people. And does Emily even know what she's arranging?

I peer over to the clock and decide that I had better go. I was already going to be a few minutes late as it was. I leave my house and when I get to Emily's everyone else was there as suspected. Everyone being Beth, Lizzie, Joe, Adrian, Lewis, James and Sam.

"Right, what the heck is going on?" I demand as I approach. They all shrug so I just barge past them and straight into the house, with them following close behind me, and when we get into the living room there was a massive surprise there for us.

**Lizzie's POV**

"What. The. Hell!" I shout as I stare at the prats, A.K.A Katie and Emily. They were dancing around the living room like lunatics while singing "I want to have your babies". I didn't know whether to be horrified or in hysterics. I settled for both and when I turned around Sam, Alex, James and Joe were laughing and even Beth was trying to keep a straight face. I look over to Lewis and Adrian who had similar expressions but you could tell that Adrian saw the humour that was being presented. Just as they finished the chorus they stopped and I was a little disappointed to be honest, but what happened next easily got rid of that and replaced it with shock.

"Lewis, I want to have your babies; so therefore I will and am having them. Because Lewis, I'm pregnant" Emily tells him and I watch as Lewis tries to decide how to feel.

"I think I need to sit down" he announces and almost as soon as he said it a chair appeared behind him and he collapses into it. I guess this was a lot to take in, and I'm not sure how much of an affect that song and dance did. I watched as Emily's face dropped. She obviously thought the worst and so did us all, well that was until Lewis suddenly started smiling like a lunatic. He then aimed that smile at Emily as he jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Really? a baby? Our baby?" he confirms and Emily nods her head with a small smile. Next thing we know they're sucking face.

I look away and luckily Sam came over to me, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the scenes as well. Okay, yes they're happy, yes they are going to be a family, but in no circumstances do you suck face in front of us. It's okay for us, we're teens but when Lewis is Beth's Uncle, well, then it starts to get a little awkward. Speaking of Beth, I peer over to her to see her so red in the face with anger that I was frightened for myself, let alone Emily! I thought she was going to set the house on fire but luckily Joe got there before the thought could even pass through her mind. Thank God for that. I look around to see if anyone else noticed her anger; everyone did, well bar the 2 porno couples. I'm assuming you know who they are by now? Anyway, back to the happy family who were doing a little bit more than I was comfortable with.

"I think we should go" I state and Katie was the first to respond by nodding her head before blipping off with Adrian, leaving us humans to walk out the door.


	29. Future

**AN: Thank you I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proofing and I hope you enjoy your surprise at the end! x**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Katie's POV**

I was lying happily in bed with my gorgeous boyfriend. He had been staying with me seeing as dad had been dealing with Djinn stuff that apparently didn't concern me or Adrian. He only wanted the more experienced Djinn to help in his little plan. I felt rather offended by that, but oh well, at least I get to spend some extra alone time with Adrian. He pulled me closer to his chest where I could hear the soft thumping of his heart; I smiled to myself as I let the soothing rhythm take over me. Then it suddenly started to go faster and I lifted my head up that fast that it startled Adrian.

"What's wrong?" he asks panicked as he looks me over, trying to see any problems.

"Your heart sped up, why?" I ask and he looks down.

It had something to do with me, something bad. What have I done now? I don't want to lose him; I love him. He's the first and the _only_ man that I love. I always will and if he's going to break up with me, then I think there is only one way to go…

"I was thinking about what happened yesterday. And well, it got me thinking about us" he tells me and I was waiting for the horrible bit to come. The whole 'I don't see a future with you' speech. I already had the tears building up ready to explode.

"Katie, I want us to have what they have. Yes, we have the whole love thing down because believe It or not; I love you. And I want to talk to you about what we might want for our future… When I found out that you thought you were pregnant, I was scared. But when you went off and no one knew where the hell you had gone, I realised that I wanted you and the baby. I wanted that family. I want us to be together, I want us to be a family. If that's something you don't think you want, then we seriously need to talk" he admits and I burst out crying. Not through sadness, but through pure joy.

He wanted exactly what I wanted. We did have a future. Of course Adrian took my crying for something serious and tried to comfort me and assure me that even if I didn't want what he wanted he wouldn't leave me. I ended up laughing before looking him in the eyes.

"I want all that, and I want it all with you. I need you, I always will" I admit and he smiles before kissing me passionately, and that lead to other things that involved showing each other just how dedicated we are to each other.

**Alex's POV**

"James, stop it" I laugh as I run around the living room trying to avoid him. He was trying to catch me because I flicked some water at him. He was so easy to tease and he was enjoying our game of cat and mouse as much as I was, so it's all good. When he finally does catch me I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. You win, I'm sorry" I tell him and he just kisses me again and again.

"Then I guess your my prize" he tells me and I hit his chest playfully. I was not going to let him have me that easily.

"You can claim your prize later. Right now you can do me a big favour" I tell him and he raises his eyebrow in response. This was going to be so funny, but maybe I shouldn't do that. That could seriously fuck with a guy's head.

"I need to go get a shower and I could do with some company…" I let the sentence drop so he can use his imagination. I get that massive grin in return as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and carries me into his bathroom. He plops me down before switching on the shower. While he's dealing with that I collect all the necessary things we will need; i.e. shampoo, soap, etc. although I highly doubt we will need them unless he's into cleaning me afterwards. Which actually leads to some interesting thoughts. But of course they have to get smashed when my phone rings. I see that it's Lizzie and I decided this is more important so I throw the phone onto the side and turn my attention back to my imagination, just while the water is heating up.

**Beth's POV**

I can't believe me twat of an Uncle knocked up that woman! I feel so fucking pissed off right now that I am this close to going over there and burning down her house. Do you know what? I would if I could. I don't want to go down for arson though, so I will have to find alternative ways to get my revenge. I have also permanently moved out of Uncle Lewis' house. I am now staying with Joe because I can't even stand to look at my Uncle and that woman together. She is permanently there! i felt Joe wrap his arms around me, obviously sensing my frustration. I can't keep this up, she is one of my best friends, and she does make my Uncle happy. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it.

"Let them get on with it. You constantly have them on your mind, don't let it get to you" there goes Joe with his magical words of wisdom. He should be an advisor when he's older. The amount of suicides he could prevent if he did follow that career path. I shove that all to the side as he kisses my cheek before ushering me to the living room so he can start on breakfast and het some coffee brewing. Coffee; my heaven. I'm so glad that he is mine and that I love him. Who knows what I would have down without him by my side.

**Lizzie's POV**

Lying in at a weekend is like heaven in my opinion. Especially when you have your amazing boyfriend at the side of you. Speaking of my boyfriend he looks as if he has a lot on his mind. I could almost see the gears moving in his brain as he thinks through whatever the hell he is thinking through. It was starting to worry me and when I tried to ask him about it, he just shooed it away as he turned to side away from me and carried on his thinking. What have I done to deserve that? I climb out of the bed and go get a shower. Maybe when I come out he would have calmed down and figured out whatever it was that was disturbing him. I have never seen him think so much, bless his little red head.

While I'm thinking about it, I'm more likely to have red head kids with him. And if that's true then Katie gets to name our first red head baby. Within reason of course. I shove that away, it was a little too early to be thinking about children. We hadn't even discusses anything for the future and if he carries on like this then I'm not sure if there is going to be a future. He won't talk to me about whatever it is playing on his mind; instead he just pushes me away from the subject. But I guess he had his reasons.

I finished up the shower and wrapped my towel around me before heading into my bedroom where Sam had finished thinking he was now stood up facing me. I watched him as he manoeuvred around the bed and came to stand in front of me. I was curious as to what he was doing, well that was until he got down and one knee and presented me with this small box and when he opened it up, there was this beautiful diamond ring in it.

"Elizabeth, I love you so much that it is unbelievable. I always classed myself as one of those bachelor boys, but when I met you that went down the drain. You make me realise that I want to have family and a beautiful wife. So will you do the honours of being my wife?" he asks hopefully and I end up bursting out laughing.

I look down at him and I can see the hurt in his eyes so quickly take action.

"I wasn't laughing at your proposal. It was the fact that you proposed naked" I point out while still giggling. He looks down at himself as if he hadn't realised it before abruptly standing up and grinning at me.

"So, will you be Mrs Sam Wood?" he asks me expectantly and I nod my head enthusiastically. He pulls the ring out and puts it on my ring finger on my left hand. I look at it before squealing and throwing myself in his arms and kissing him with everything I have. I can't wait to tell everyone!

"I love you, Sam. You have made me so happy and you give me hope" I tell him and he smiles sweetly before kissing me again. Oh. My. God! I'm getting married!


	30. Vodka Bath

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RAHLE CAINE!**

Chapter thirty

**Katie's POV**

"Katie, what's up?" Adrian asks as he comes over and sits next to me under the tree in my back garden. It was raining but I enjoyed every bit of it, I felt as if the rain was part of me. I have always felt a connection to the rain and I guess that just makes me sound crazy right? Well I'm not. According to David and dad, some Djinn (even part Djinn) have special ability's. Mine being a connection with rain apparently.

"Nothing, I was just thinking" he eyes me up and I can tell he suspects something, but there's really nothing to suspect.

"Well, then get your sexy ass back to bed" he orders me seductively and I giggle a little bit as I kiss him briefly before fulfilling my order and going back up to bed with an eager Adrian following behind me.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Lizzie, you really didn't have to do this but I am so glad that you are" Sam admits as I give him a hand job. I won't go into the descriptions but I'm sure you can all imagine what one is. I was just so excited and grateful to Sam for proposing and asking _me _to be his wife, that I felt as if I had to repay him somehow. This was the only way that I saw fit to be honest. I must me mucked up in the head but he seemed overly pleased with my handy work, no pun intended. All was going fine until the door opened and my mum walked in. Both me and Sam stared at her and her eyes had widened with the shock and that's when the awkwardness began.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" she demands and I look at Sam before looking at mum and taking a leap of faith.

"Does it help if I tell you that we're getting married?" I ask hopeful and she instantly forgets about this and while I have her distracted Sam quickly gets covered up.

"You're getting married!" she squeals and I laugh as she starts going on about planning and stuff like that while she left the room. Well, she may have been distracted for now but I will never be able to look her properly in the eyes again.

"Well, that couldn't have been more well timed" Sam states sarcastically and I giggle causing him to smile that adorable little smile that I love so much.

**Katie's POV**

Why does my bed have to be so comfortable? It's so ridiculous and I know I have to get up sooner or later. I couldn't lazy around in bed all day, even if Adrian is here. We do need sun and I really need to go get a shower first. I find them so relaxing and this is one of the human needs that I will happily accept any day. I realised then that Adrian had gone into the bathroom not long ago and I actually never heard any water running. So he couldn't be having a shower and he definitely isn't running himself a bath. He said that he was going to get a wash but I heard no evidence of that what's so ever.

I climb out of bed reluctantly and make my way to the bathroom where I open the door to a naked Adrian in a bath filled with what smells like vodka. I raise my eyebrow at him and he grins at me cheekily.

"Surprise" he says to me and I laugh. He was so adorable how all he ever does is go out of his way to make me happy, and I didn't even ask him to!

"My two favourite things in one place, how can I resist?" and he grins manically at the prospect of what he has done. He knows my weaknesses and he will forever use them against me. But I guess for now I will just embrace it. Just for a little while, but no way am I drinking any of that!

**Emily's POV**

"Come on, you need to eat" Lewis points out and I groan. I have told him so many times that _I am NOT hungry!_ Why can't he get it into his head? I don't know if this is the hormones talking, or whether I'm just in a pissy mood, but either way he was going to have a rough time dealing with me.

"I'm not hungry for the last time" I tell him and he rolls his eyes as he grabs my hand and drags me off the sofa and into the kitchen.

"You and our baby need to eat otherwise you won't be supplemented properly" he tells me and I guess I couldn't argue with that. Damn him for being so knowledgeable!

He sits me down at the table where there was a plate of Chinese in front of me. I eyed him suspiciously and he looked straight back while taking a bite into his prawn cracker. _He's only thinking of your two's wellbeing. _I tell myself as I give in and start digging into my meal. Who knew it! I actually was hungry after all. I'm glad he bought Chinese, because for some strange reason I had a slight craving for it secretly. I leave all those thoughts behind as I enjoy my meal with Lewis and our baby of course. Well, that was until I got a text from Lizzie telling us all to come over to her's. Apparently she had some big news for us all. I can't wait to hear this.

**AN: I'm sorry this is a short chapter and probably a little crappy but I did have a better chapter wrote and ready to put up, but my little brother got on my laptop when I left it for like one second and he deleted it :/ as well as a piece of my school work. Got to love him though. Anyway, I'm drabbling so I want to have a little vote here; which boy do you like the most in this story? Review and tell me please x**


	31. The Talk

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Lizzie's POV**

"Oh, Elizabeth, I have invited your friends round. I need to talk to you about earlier and I figure I can talk to you all about the subject" mum tells me and my mouth drops open. Is she kidding me? I was horrified at the aspect of mum telling all my friends about what I was doing with Sam. But that horror was replaced with an even bigger horror when she went on to elaborate it further.

"I figured I could have the 'sex talk' with you all at once. Everyone else only has men in their family, other than Alex but even I know that mum – your grandma – won't talk to her about it, so I have decided to take the roll and talk to you all at once. Don't worry I invited the boys as well so Sam won't have to go, but I do ask that they go upstairs out the way. This is going to be girl time" she tells me and I could swear to God that my mouth was touching the floor by now; it was open that wide.

"Mum! Do you really have to do this? Your about to end my life" I complain and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"You're so dramatic" she points out as she turns on her heels and walks away and into the kitchen. Kill. Me. Now. Almost as if God had heard my wish there was a knock at the door and when I opened it I found all my beloved friends stood there. They were clearly confused and I didn't have the heart to tell them. So to make things better I told them about my wedding and Alex screamed in excitement while jumping up and down. Katie was actually congratulating me and so was Beth. Even I could see that those two were excited but they refused to show it. Well, Katie did have signs of her excitement seeing as she was trying her hardest not to jumps around my house. I decided to move this party into the living room.

To my surprise there sat grandma and my mum. That's when I realised that Emily wasn't here and almost as if Beth had read my mind she answered the unspoken question.

"That woman is feeling tired according to Uncle Lewis. Apparently she hasn't been sleeping very well" she tells me before collapsing down on to my sofa. But not before asking if there was any pie or tacos. I told her there was and while I was on my way into the kitchen I sent the boys upstairs to go see Sam. He is so lucky that he doesn't have to have this conversation, especially when his friends are there to witness it. As well as be part of it. I was practically cringing at the idea.

When I returned with tacos and pie in hand everyone took something other than Katie, mum and grandma. I couldn't be bothered to try and force them to eat so I just sat down next to Beth.

"Hey, what the hell is this about?" Beth whispers to me and I just shrug. Despite me knowing perfectly well what this is about.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Lizzie about sex and I figured that I could talk to all of you at the same time. Seeing as none of you really have a mother figure to tell you about this stuff, other than Alex of course. And Emily but unfortunately she couldn't be here" mum tells us and Alex instantly interjected before I could even groan at the prospect of this conversation that is about to take place.

"But that's what we have school for!" Alex protests in pure displeasure of this idea. Why didn't I think to use that fact to stop this from happening?

"Because school doesn't teach you everything you need to know" she tells her and I notice how Beth and Alex look mortified, whereas Katie looks rather amused by all this. Strange child…

"Before we start does anyone want a drink?" grandma asks and everyone shouts a definite yes. By the time we had all got a drink in hand and grandma had settled back down, mum had already started our little talk.

"First of all, I hope you all know about protection and what the effects are if it isn't used" she begins and I die inside as she carries on explaining everything to us. Everything from how sex takes place to things that I didn't need to hear. Katie had looked amused all the way through it. Well, that was until grandma made the next statement.

"Katie, I notice that you like wet things down your throat" she points out and Katie chokes on her drink of juice while Alex bursts out into hysterical laughter. Even Beth was struggling to keep a straight face.

"I am so glad that the boys aren't here…" Katie says, but unfortunately for her they had already entered by that point. I stared at them along with Katie who had pure horror across her face.

"You get any ideas and I swear to God" Katie warns Adrian, causing Alex to laugh even more. I swear to God if she laughs any longer or harder (no pun intended) she's going to die from lack of air.

"Well, I think this talk is officially over" I quickly declare before mum could carry on, or before she could click on to the innuendo she had just used. I ushered everyone out of the living room and up to my room where I had hidden some alcohol. God knows that we need it, especially when Sam said that he wanted our wedding to be next month. Four weeks I had to plan it. Just bloody fantastic, but apparently he had already been planning it before he proposed. So I guess I didn't have _as _much to do as I would have. It might be doable if I can get some help from my beloved friends.


	32. Baby Sitting

**AN: Thank you to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proof-reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Sam's POV**

_**One week later…**_

You know I've always wanted to be a dad if I was to be honest. Thing is though I didn't expect this. No, lizzie isn't pregnant but we have both 'volunteered' to look after her little cousin Ava. She is only 3 years old but I must say that her speech is perfect. Bar a few minor mistakes or pronunciations. She has long blonde hair that falls down her back and she has pretty green eyes. You can sort of see the resemblance between her and Lizzie but Ava takes more after her dad than her mum I must say. Ava isn't the daughter of anyone from Lizzie's mum side; apparently she's from her dad's side. It's sad really that Lizzie hasn't really got a dad anymore; it makes me feel like crap knowing I have both parents and she only has one. But despite that, Imara has done a great job raising Lizzie.

Oh, Ava's mother is the one who is related back to Lizzie. According to Imara her parents are going on some work based trip and will be gone for the next week. Imara is on holiday right now and won't be back until sometime next week. At first we figured Ava could go stay with Jo and David, but oh no they're going off on a second honeymoon apparently. I guess they've done the whole 'baby thing' and are now tired of it. The only way I can see this is as practise for when I have my own kids.

"Ava, come on it's time for breakfast" lizzie calls and I walk Ava into the kitchen, seeing as she couldn't quite reach the handle on the door. It was ridiculously high up, but I will assume that it was a baby precaution that Imara did from when Lizzie was a baby.

"What did you make then my sexy soon to be wife?" I ask as I nuzzle Lizzie's neck, making her giggle.

"Not in front of Ava" she playfully scolds as she tears herself away from me and puts a bowl of coco-pops in front of Ava. Making her entire face light up. I pull Lizzie back into my arms where I kiss her.

"Ewwww" I hear Ava chants making us both laugh.

**Beth's POV**

"Hey, have you heard about Lizzie's little baby sitting job?" I ask Alex and she nods while trying to hide the laughter bubbling up inside of her.

"Oh God, I can't wait to see how this goes. What is this, like day 2 of 7?" she asks and I nod. She was right; this was going to be funny to watch. Yeah, sure, Lizzie is great with kids but I'm unsure of how good Sam is with them. And just how well they can cope with looking after a 3 year old on their own.

"Maybe they should let Emily help. She could do with the practice" Alex points out and I groan at the mention of that woman's name. That's one way to dampen my superb mood. Almost as if God himself hated me, she turned up out of the blue with Uncle Lewis. I guess it was bound to happen seeing as me and Alex are in town.

We would have invited Lizzie but she was busy obviously, and well Katie said something about something that I can't remember. But I know for sure that Adrian is probably involved somewhere in that equation. And James and Joe decided to go have a lad's day out. Typical. I shake my head of those thoughts as I turn around and walk in the opposite direction to them. Alex follows beside me, making me wonder why because usually she would have attacked them. And when I glanced over my shoulder I saw that they were sucking face in the middle of the street. What. The. Hell. They were so asking for me to set them on fire.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Sam, can we talk about the wedding please?" I ask and when he looks at me there's pure fear on his face. Does he think I'm about to bunk out of this?

"Don't worry. All I was going to ask is if we can postpone the wedding for a little bit longer. We have Ava for the next week and it's hard to plan a wedding while looking after a child" I tell him and I see all the tension leave his body. Glad that's out in the open.

"Sure, how long by?" he asks, seeming unfazed by my sudden change. I guess he figured that the wedding was happening a little too early to cope with.

"Just to be awkward, about 1 and half months" I tell him and he laughs before nodding his head.

"I'll phone the church and reception up later, but right now Ava is having his nap and I thought we could…" he lets the sentence drop and I stare at him.

"We're supposed to be looking after her! Not going off and having-" I got cut off there when he came over and kissed me to shut me up. Ass. A very sexy ass though, one that will soon be mine. He suddenly picks me up and drapes me other his shoulder before carrying me upstairs and into my bedroom. We had Ava sleeping in the room down the hall, the guest room that we decorated just for her.

**AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry! I will make the next one extra-long to make up for it xx**


	33. Secret Day At The Park

**AN: This chapter was taking ages to write so I moved most of it onto the next chapter. Please don't kill me!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Katie's POV**

Walking hand in hand with Adrian in the sun is a great feeling, especially when I notice how he is almost glowing in the rays. Maybe he has a connection with the sun? Now that's a thought; I will have to inquire about to dad. Or David, whichever one is in the better mood…that will be David then. I shake those thoughts as we turn down the next street and spot a little girl sat on the steps of Lizzie's house crying. As we approach I realise its Ava and I run over to her where she jumps into my arms, sobbing into my shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as I pull her back a little bit so I can look at her teary face.

"I…I woke up…to…um….screaming" she sobs out and I click on straight away. But I need to make sure.

"Where abouts?" I inquire as I pass her a tissue and she wipes her eyes with it.

"In Lizzie's room. I think Sam is hurting her"

"Oh darling, I don't think he's hurting her. I think he's- never mind. Look why don't you come to the park with me and Adrian?" I ask as I look over at him just to make sure. Poor child really does not need to know what's happening in Lizzie's room. And I certainly do not need the mental images….

**Adrian's POV**

Me, Katie and Ava made our way to the park; along the way Ava stopped crying when she realised that Lizzie is fine and Sam wasn't hurting her. The smile Katie had plastered all over her face was fantastic to look at. The mother role suited her well, but I knew it was way too soon to even think about kids. God, I'm only 17 and she's 15. A child is definitely the _last _thing we need right now; especially seeing as we are still establishing our relationship. I haven't really thought much about the future, but I definitely know that I want Katie in it. She needs to be in otherwise there is no point in me living.

"Adrian; earth to Adrian. Planet mars wants you to get the hell off their property and back to your own world" she practically shakes me back into reality. Forcing me to leave my thoughts behind as I give my girlfriend my full attention.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought" I tell her and she just rolls her eyes. She gives me a quick smile and peck on the cheek before running off with Ava towards the park that has just come into peripheral vision. I grin to myself as I jog up after them. No way was I letting them get to the swing before I do.

**Lewis' POV**

"Emily, baby, come on" I call to her for like the hundredth time in this last hour. We're already late and we can't afford to be any later than we already are. The wardens are going to kill us for being late. We're doing a little talk about how we can move the warden's forward and they want a younger warden to be present because, let's face it, the younger generation will have more bright ideas then we do. I still haven't quite told them that we're having a baby together and we still haven't told her mum or dad yet either. So we thought we could kill two birds with one stone and get it over and done with today. I just pray to God that they won't go mental at me. Emily's parents I mean, I can only imagine what Paul is going to do to me when he finds out.

"I'm here. God I'm sorry I had morning sickness; I didn't see you making any effort to help me with it" she scolds as she stomps past me and out the door. Great, she's in one of those hormonal moods and she can't be more than a few weeks pregnant! I can only imagine how bad she is going to be when she's 9 months pregnant. I shake that horrific thought out of my head as I walk outside to find her crying on the step. She really is all hormonal and emotional. Is this what all pregnant women are like?

"Emily?" I ask softly as I sit next to her. Wrapping my arm around her in comfort.

"Sorry. I don't know what's come over me" she tells me as she wipes her tears away before jumping up and shoving on a massive smile as she practically skips to the car. I shake my head in astonishment at her sudden mood changes before going over and getting into the car ready to go to my death sentence.

**Sam's POV**

After that amazing session we get dressed and head down the hall to check on Ava. Just to see that she's not there. I run down the stairs at full speed to find the door wide open and Ava gone. Shit.

"Where is she?" Lizzie screams as she runs around like a headless chicken trying to locate her. I tell her to calm down as I start to phone people to keep an eye out for her before grabbing Lizzie's hand and running out of the house to try and find Ava. She couldn't have gotten that far; we weren't in there that long were we? I look at my watch and realise that we had indeed been in there a _long _time. We went into Lizzie's room at 1 and it's now almost 3 o'clock. Bugger.

"Oh God. What if something bad has happened to her?" Lizzie starts to panic and I was almost sure that she was about to hyperventilate as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, calm down. We'll find her I promise" I tell her as I take her hand in mine and give it a light squeeze for reinsurance. She could really do with some right now.

**Katie's POV **

I'm sat on the swing just watching Adrian chase Ava around the park, making me laugh when she flings herself into my arms for protection. I watch as he stops in his tracks and grins at me before stalking forward and reaching out for Ava. But before he could get his hands on her I quickly jump up and start running around with her still in my arms and Adrian chasing us. When I get near the climbing frame I set her down on top of it before quickly grabbing Adrian as he went to grab me. He just got caught out by a girl. I gently push him to the floor and he goes along with it, knowing I like to feel dominant sometimes.

"Having fun are we?" I tease and he laughs as he pulls me down on top of him.

"Wrong place" I tell him as I hit his arm playfully for punishment before jumping up and heading over to the climbing frame. I quickly jump up onto it where Ava is stood waiting for me.

"Katie, will you go down the slide with me then push me on the swings?" she asks excitedly and I agree but unfortunately we couldn't get that far with her plan because suddenly a very angry looking Lizzie bursts into the park like some sort of avenging angel.

"What the hell! I've been looking all over for her and it turns out she's just been at the park! You could have called me or left me a note or anything, I was worried sick! I thought something awful had happened; the door was just left open. Imagine if you were put in charge of a 3 year old and they were asleep one minute and gone the next! For all I knew she could have been kidnapped, or worse! You have got no idea how bad I felt when she wasn't there, I've been killing myself inside all this time. She knows not to wander off on her own after what her mother told her and she was supposed to be asleep so I just presumed the worse. Do you know how many children are just taken without anyone knowing?" Lizzie rants at me as she runs over and snatches Ava off the climbing frame.

Lizzie is stood there holding Ava for dear life and I notice a few tears down her face. Jesus she's so over dramatic.

"Lizzie, I left a bloody note on your fridge" I tell her and she just stares at me as if I'm some sort of mentalist.

"How was I supposed to know that?" she exclaims as Ava wriggles out of her arms and runs over to Adrian who scoops her up. Definitely father material.

"Because I know you so well, I figured you would go to the fridge first" I tell her and she was about to protest when she realised that I was right. She just glared at me though before turning her attention to Ava. Just completely disregarding me and my point.

"Ava, come on sweetie we're going home" she tells her and Ava vigorously shakes her head as she clings on tighter to Adrian.

"I want to stay at the park" she whines and Lizzie is left with no choice but to give in.

"I blame you" she tells me as she agrees to Ava's demands. Me and Lizzie take to the swings as Adrian and Sam mess around and play hide and seek with Lizzie's cousin.

"Cute" I comment and she agrees instantly. That's when Alex turns up with her man candy, closely followed by Beth and hers. Now we're talking, it's a pretty good thing that Lizzie had calmed down to. Now we just need Emily and Lewis…


	34. I'm Joking!

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-four

**Emily's POV**

As we approached the door to the meeting room there was already someone stood there. He obviously must be the guard who will be keeping watch for any intruders or things like that, well, that' what I assume anyway. When we get there he nods to Lewis and spares a quick glance at me before telling us to go in. We walk in to find that we are the last ones to arrive, so we take our seats which were luckily next to each other. The only bad thing was that dad was on the other side of Lewis. This can only end badly once this revelation has been let out.

"Lewis, we did have this meeting for a reason but you said that you had something that you wished to share with us" one of the wardens I didn't recognised prompted and Lewis nodded as I he stood up. Offering me a smile as he did so.

"We, me and Emily, wanted to tell you all there will soon be a new warden on this earth" he announces and everyone looks confused and unsure of what he meant. To be fair he didn't exactly make it clear to them.

"I'm pregnant with Lewis' baby" I tell them just to break Lewis' cryptic words.

Next thing I know there was some whispers, some clapping and I heard a grunt. I realised then that dad had punched Lewis right in the nose and he was now on the floor holding his bleeding nose. I knew this was going to happen but did anybody listen to me? No, of course they didn't. The only good thing is that it's Valentine's Day in a week and Lizzie is getting married in 6 weeks, so we won't have to deal with my parents on either day. Well, maybe at the wedding but other than that Lewis' nose and face should be safe. Believe me when I say that they aren't exactly over the moon at the thought of being grandparents. I guess it may have something to do with the fact that Lewis is like 10 years older than me. To be fair I really don't care, I love him and that's all that matters.

As soon as the meeting was done, and an earth warden had healed Lewis, we went back to his and I called for my friends to come round. I felt as though I haven't been spending that much time with them, so I want to get that sorted out ASAP.

**Katie's POV  
><strong>

When we all got to Lewis' where Emily had told us all to meet her, he let us in and Alex, Ava and Beth (who only decided to come because we dragged her) all ran like maniacs to the kitchen. They said something about making food and apparently they could smell muffins (well, Ava could). I couldn't help but laugh at that and neither could Lizzie. While we were laughing Lewis got the rest of the boys and they went into Lewis' game room where there was a pool table as well as a poker table. I bet he has pictures of himself in Disney land somewhere around here. Now that would be hilarious, can you just imagine a picture of him with Mickey mouse?

"So then, Emily. What do we owe the pleasure of this very rare occasion?" Lizzie asks as us 3 sit down in the living room.

"Well, I wanted to see my friends but I also want to know what I should get Lewis for valentine's day next week" she asks, almost begging for us to help her. We both told her that we have no idea what she could get him. God we're not his girlfriend how should we know what to get him.

"Well what are you guys getting for Sam and Adrian?" she inquires.

"Well, mine has something to do with what Lizzie's gran said to me" I joke and Lizzie looks horrified. Emily looks confused so we fill her in on that conversation and she looks mortified by the end of it.

"The only good thing I can see is that I know what I'm getting for Valentine's Day" I joke but somehow it came out (no pun intended) quite serious. Suddenly Emily started to freak out and starts shouting 'eww' along with a few other incoherent words. I was in hysterics with Lizzie when the boys all came in with Beth and Alex thinking that Emily was having a mental break down. But to be fair, she probably was.

"What were you guys on about to make her like this?" Alex asks with a very amused look on her face with Ava in her arms as she held back the laughter that she obviously wanted to release.

"We, well Katie, were on about how she was getting wet stuff down her throat for Valentine's Day. If you get what I mean" Lizzie informs them and I stare at her with disbelief plastered on my face.

"I was joking!" I shout but it was obvious no one believed me. Not even my own boyfriend! But to be fair he does know me _very _well.

I put my head in my hands, refusing to look at anyone. I knew that everyone was looking at me weird so I just blipped myself out of there before I dropped myself in it any more.

**Adrian's POV**

Well, that was interesting. And when she blipped off I was quite alarmed, she only ever does that when she was upset or wants out of something. I looked at everyone and they were looking straight back at me with expressions of amusement. The same expression I had before she went off. So I followed pursuit and went off as well, maybe I can find her before she heads off to China again.

**AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry. I want to remind everyone about the Poll on my page and stay tuned for the next chapter which involves some wedding planning xx**


	35. Valentines Day

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-five

**Emily's POV**

_**One week later….**_

When I wake up in the morning the first thing I notice is that Lewis was missing from beside me. I'm sure he was right there when I fell asleep last night; I distinctly remember being cuddled into his chest. He's like a portable radiator and I love it, especially when it's bloody freezing. This morning, in particular, is bloody ice cold. I could probably turn into ice just standing still too long. With reluctance I jump out of bed and I feel something soft under my feet. I look down to see a few rose petals laid out on the floor; at first I wondered how the hell they got there. But I soon realised that they were there for a reason.

So I followed my adventurous side and begin following the petal pathway down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I notice how there were vases of roses everywhere as well as a few bouquets that were scattered among the hallway. I was smiling like a lunatic by the time I reach the living room. Which I assume was the final destination (ha-ha, I get it). I walk in to find the entire room covered with roses and the light was dim, but there were candles lit up everywhere so it was perfect. It was beautiful, but the thing that made it all breath taking was the man knelt down in the middle of the room.

He was starting at me with loving eyes as he motions for me to come over to him. I do as motioned and walk over, plopping myself down in front of him. I wonder what he was up to, then out of nowhere he suddenly got up on one knee (seeing as he was knelt on both before) and pulls out a box. It was from one of the more expensive jewellers, at first I thought he was going to present me with some earrings or something like that. But once again I was proved wrong when he opens it up to reveal an absolutely beautiful silver ring that has a massive green emerald in the middle. The emerald has little hearts on either side of it and from what I could tell there were diamonds in the hearts. This must have cost him a fortune! He knows I hate it when people spend loads of money on me.

"As you _should _already know, it's valentine's day. And I knew instantly what I wanted to do for you. Emily May Giancarlo, will you marry me and get rid of that last name and replace it with my much sexier one?" he asks and I end up laughing as I accept his proposal. I have never seen such a huge grin on his face as he pulls me to him and kisses me with so many emotions it was a little over whelming.

"What did you get me?" he asks softly into my ear.

"I'm giving you a baby" I remind him and he looks rather disappointed but I knew exactly how to cheer that face up. I gave him another kiss as I stood up, pulling him up with me, before going over to the stairs. My hand still perfectly attached to his.

**Beth's POV**

After having an extra-long lie in, I wake up to a very pleasant smell. It smells like…pancakes! And toast as well as coffee. Oh coffee my true best friend, not like that woman… I open my eyes fully to see that Joe was stood at the foot of the bed with a tray full of what I assumed was my breakfast. He smiles as he passes it over, telling me that I should be quick in eating he had my present sat in the living room. Just waiting for me. I did as told and ate quickly and I ran into the living room to find the most beautiful guitar known to man sat there.

It was a BCRich Draco flame in an amazing silver. Oh my God I actually think I died and went to heaven. I bloody hope that guitar follows me straight there, it was like the best present ever! I ran into his open arms hugging him before giving him a kiss. I would have gone straight over there and admired my new guitar some more. But I figure he might want his present. So I walk back into the bedroom and over to my cupboard and pull out his presents. I go back in and present him with his guitar. Who knew that great minds think alike?

His guitar was a custom Les Paul, it was black and sleek and God damn sexy. Suited him perfectly. After he had finished drooling over his guitar I pass him his other present. His face lit up as he opens it, discovering a thick silver ring with black in the middle. The words 'Ride Hard. Live Free' were imprinted on it and he quickly put it on before pulling me into a massive embrace that practically knocked the air out of my lungs. After yet another kiss, this one more passionate, we separate and broke out into a few songs on out guitars. Both of us singing as we play our favourite song.

When it came to about 4 o'clock he told me we were going out to the cinema, I was excited like hell and we were going to see Transformers 3. Could I love him anymore? And when we got back he told me to go relax while _he _made us a romantic dinner. This was truly the best bloody day of my life.

**Alex's POV**

For some strange reason I woke up at the exact same time as James. We both smiled at each other and out of nowhere, quite literally, he pulled out a little jewellery box and I practically jump up into a sitting position as I took it from his hands. My enthusiasm very obvious. When I open it I find a criss-crossed heart charm in there for my charm bracelet that already had an owl, music note and star charm on it. It was going to fit perfectly on my black leather charm bracelet. I kiss him with everything I have before pulling away reluctantly and grabbing his present form under the bed (best hiding place ever right?).

I pass it to him and he looks at me funny; was he not expecting me to get him something? Well, he's stupid if that even passed his mind. He opens it to find a book of poetry there; he quickly skims through it finding a poem and then begins reading it to me. When he's finished I was almost in tears, it was a beautiful poem and when he said it reminds him of when we first got together, some tears did fall. He just wipes them away before giving me a tender kiss.

"I love you more than this world could ever handle" he tells me and I felt even more tears run down my cheek. Why is he making me so emotional like this?

"I love you more than the sun and stars themselves" I admit in my natural poetic form. Not that I like poetry of anything.

After that he rolls on top of me kissing down my neck. I guess people were right when they said that love was in the air, especially on valentine's day from what I can tell. I knew this next present I had secretively got him would make him even happier; he quickly unwrapped it, obviously wanting to get back to what he was doing before. But when he saw it was the entire Dr Who box set (including specials) he totally forgot about what he was doing before. Maybe I should have gave him that afterwards…

**Lizzie's POV**

"Sam, baby, come on wake up" I shake him lightly while placing soft kisses on his neck. He keeps his eyes closed as he angles his face so he can catch his lips with mine.

"Happy valentine's day" I say and he smiles as he reaches over, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me back into his chest.

"I've got you a present but how far are you willing to go to get it?" he teases and I smack his chest playfully.

"There will plenty of that later, I promise. But you won't get yours if I don't get mine" I tell him with a shrug.

He darts up in bed and goes into his bedside table and pulls out a present that he places in my hand. Very enthusiastic boy. I open it to find a gorgeous silver heart shaped locket necklace. I open it up with a huge smile on my face and when I see what it is my face must have brightened up by like 100 times. There was an amazing photo of us that was taken not long ago. I absolutely love this photo; it's my favourite one! I grin at him before reaching over to the side of the bed and grabbing his throwing it to him. He looks startled at first but soon realises I've just thrown keys at him.

He looks at me oddly so I go ahead to explain.

"I bought you a red RX8. I know how much you love those cars and I thought I would surprise you" I admit and as soon as I was finished his lips were on mine before he jumps out of bed and runs at the speed of light downstairs and I heard the door open and close along with a round of 'thank you's'. I burst out laughing, not because he was acting hilarious but the fact that he had gone outside, in public, in nothing more than his boxers.

**Katie's POV**

I hate being an insomniac. Even with me being cuddled up to Adrian all night, I only got a few hours sleep. I could have killed myself, I'm that tired. Insomnia sucks. Ah, so many thoughts come (Ironic much?) to mind and I have to bypass them before my mind leads anywhere else. Just then Adrian wakes up, the only reason I know this is because he tightens his grip around me. I can't wait to give him the present I bought him! I kiss his chest, earning myself a low growl from him. I notice how I spend all my time here rather than at home. Adrian moved out of his parent's house not long ago, he lives in this cute apartment. It's under his parent's names but they never stay here so they gave it to Adrian. To which he asked me to come live with him. I figured that I probably wouldn't be allowed so I had to decline, but it was practically like I live here anyway.

"I've got you a present but I don't want to give it you yet" he tells me and I mutter 'tease' under my breath as I rest my head above his beating heart. The soft thumping relaxing me greatly, I could have fallen asleep then. But I knew I couldn't, so I got up out of the bed and walked over to my bag; I pulled out his present and dangled it in front of him.

"Do you want this?" I ask teasingly and he playfully glares at me before getting up himself and walking round to where I am. He plonks himself in front of me taking the present from my hand and throwing it onto the bed. He then kisses me as he pulls me into him, but I push away. He really needs to open his present first.

"Open it, please. Because you love me and I want to see what you think to it" I beg and he sighs defeated before stalking back to the bed and grabbing the present. He tears into the wrapping paper and when he sees what it is he gets a massive smile on his face. Well, it was more of a smug grin.

"Glow in the dark condoms and a leather bracelet. You little minx" he tells me as he walks over to me grabbing me by the hand and laying me on bed where he carries on little kisses down my neck. He stopped after a second before grabbing something from the draw and passing it me.

I open my eyes to see that he's passing me and envelope along with a present that was wrapped. I opened the present to see that they were leather restraints; I cocked an eye brow and him but said nothing as I open the envelope to find two tickets to Sweden in there.

"I thought we could enjoy these" he points to the restraints "in your favourite place" he tells me with a victorious smile.

"We could have just blipped there for free" I point out and he shakes his head with a little smile.

"I thought we could try plane sex. I've always wanted to try it" he admits and I stare at him like he's a lunatic. But to be fair, I've probably had similar thoughts before so I accept them with a sweet kiss and a smile.


	36. Distant

**ALL RIGHTS GO TI RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-six

**Adrian's POV**

_**4 weeks later…**_

"So I thought that maybe we could go on a date tonight? I noticed how we haven't actually been on that many so I thought we could go to that nice restraunt…" I was trying to tell ask Katie if she thought it was a good idea but when I looked up I noticed that she was even paying attention. She was gazing out at nothing!

"Katie!" I shout and she snaps her head to look at me.

"Sorry I was thinking about something, what did you say?" she asks and I just shake my head at her. She has been like this for the last week, it's bloody ridiculous. She always seems distracted! I bet she's cheating on me, or she's planning on leaving me.

I talked to Sam about it yesterday and he said that if she didn't start showing signs of paying attention by the end of the week I should dump her ass. I think I might just get it over with now. I'll give her this one chance to explain herself otherwise I'm done with her. I'm fed up with it now.

"Why are you always gazing out at nothing? You never seem down to earth lately" I ask and I could her biting the inside of her cheek as she thinks through what to tell me. She's cheating on me, I'm almost positive of it. For answer she just shrugs and tells me that she doesn't know how to tell me.

"Get out. I'm fed up of this now, you don't even pay attention to when I talk to you anymore, you're probably cheating on me for all I know. No wait. I'm positive your cheating on me!" I shout at her and I saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"I would never cheat on you. How low and selfish do you think I am?" she asks through a sob. I decided to just ignore that and get this over and done with before I change my mind.

"We're through. Over" I shout and she suddenly bursts out into full blown tears before blipping out of my apartment.

I collapse down on the sofa as I hold my head in my hands. I need to talk to Sam, or someone.

**Emily's POV**

I was happily sat reading abook when suddenly I felt the air vibrate around me and the next thing I know the room is filled with sobs. I throw my book to the side to see that Katie is stood in the middle of the room with tears pouring down her cheeks. I make a 'come here' motions and she comes over to me and I pull her onto the sofa next to me. while I ask her whats wrong I put my arm aound her to comfort her.

"Adrian broke up with me" she admits and I call for Lewis who enters the room with Alex following behind him. I forgot Alex was here.

"Bloody hell what's happened?" Alex demands as she comes over and sit on the other side of Katie.

"Adrian broke up with her" I tell them and I see the rage in Alex's eyes but she stays calm as she comforts Katie as well. Silently, I motion for Lewis to go kick Adrian's ass but then Alex back motions me and tells him to go kick Adrian's balls. We have a silent war over it but it got broken up when Lewis interjected with actual speech.

"I'll do both if necessary, but in my opinion he just needs talking to" he points out as he leaves the house.

**Adrian's POV**

After she blipped off I took several deep breaths before grabbing my phone and calling Sam. I would have just blipped over there to him but he might have been…um…busy with soon to be wife. I was pretty thankful when he answered and when I asked if he could come over he automatically agreed before hanging up. Next thing I know I there's a knock on the door and when u open it I'm greeted with a slap.

"Now that's done I'm going to go see how Katie is. I'll see you later baby" Lizzie tells Sam before glaring at me and walking off.

Did she really just glare at me? I push the door open wider and let Sam in. He plonks down on the sofa before motioning for me to join him. I do as motioned.

"You really broke up with her?" he asks me puzzled.

"Yeah"

"Dude, why? I thought you love her"

"I do love her but she was being so unresponsive that I thought she might have been cheating in me" I tell him and he stares at me in disbelief.

"Dude you are such a twat. She loves you more than anything that much is obvious and there is no way in hell she would cheat on you" he tells me and I sigh frustrated.

"You were the one who told me to dump her if she carried on being like this" I remind him and he shakes his head.

"No, I said: 'maybe she has a lot on her mind. If she's still like it by the end of the week, ask her about it and pray that she don't dump you'. I didn't say anything about you dumping her" he points out. Shit. I just broke up with the love of my life. Maybe she does have a lot of things on her mind, maybe she wanted to tell me but she didn't know if it was the correct time. Or maybe she was telling the truth when she said she didn't know how to tell me. What should I do?

**AN: So, what should he do? up next: either Lizzie's hen night or Adrian getting his ass kicked. Whichever one you want xx**


	37. Heartbreak

**ALL RIGHT GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-seven

**Adrian's POV**

About half way through mine and Sam's conversation there was a knock at the door, I rush over there with the glimmer of hope that it might be Katie. But instead of opening the door to her, I open the door to a very nice fist that socked me straight in the nose. I didn't know who it was but whoever it was, they had a great punch. I wasn't fussing too much over my nose seeing as I do heal remotely quicker than the average human; plus I know several other Djinn who will help out with the healing. When I do look up I see Sam knelt in front of me and a very pissed off looking Lewis at the door.

"What was that for?" I demand and his face softens a bit.

"Sorry, I had to do it. Katie is sat over at Emily's crying her eyes out as Emily and Alex comfort her. It was also their wish for me to come and punch you; actually, they said to kick your ass and balls. But that seems a little too drastic in my opinion" he admits and I just stare at him. Did Katie ask him to come and punch me too? Almost as if he read it on my face he jumps straight in answering my unspoken question.

"No, she didn't ask me to come kick your ass; although why, I don't know. She should want you hit more than anything. Here, let me help" he tells me as he kneels down in front of me and heals me.

"Why did you heal me?" I ask confused.

"You got what you deserved, but no one said to me that there had to be marks" he informs me before leaving out of the door. Sam just stares at the doorway gobsmacked. I really couldn't blame him; I was bloody gobsmacked as well.

**Katie's POV**

"I think I'm going to go off for a bit. A week maybe, it all depends" I tell them as I start to think of different places I want to go.

"Don't let that asshole drive you away" Alex tells me.

"Yeah, plus my hen party is in a week" Lizzie reminds me. I just shrug. I really couldn't care anymore; I didn't really have much to live for. Well, that wasn't technically true. I do have one thing to live for, but I can't tell anyone that yet.

"Where will you go?" Emily asks and I think it over. I didn't want to go to China, seeing as everyone knows I always go there when I'm in trouble or if I'm upset. I can't go to Sweden, me and Adrian were there for Valentine's Day, and the week after that, and I don't want those memories to return anytime soon. Maybe I could just annoy them all and go to several different places, but that would take too much effort.

"Greece" I tell them and before they could all argue against me, I blip off. I really just want to be away from everything.

Besides, the minute I turn up in Greece I saw several men who look like Greek God's. Damn, I should have brought them along with me; they would so have enjoyed the sight. My friends I mean. I shake my head, I've only just broken up with a boy (well, he broke up with me), I shouldn't be thinking about other boys quite yet. Even if that saying goes 'The only way to get over a man, is to get under another one'. I'm just not that type of girl, plus I still have a little memento of mine and Adrian's time together.

**AN: I know this chapter is short but the next one will be extra-long seeing as it's Lizzie's hen night, plus there wasn't much I could put in this chapter :/**


	38. Hen Night

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-eight

**Lizzie's POV**

Finally, it's my hen night. Katie phoned me this morning and guaranteed me that she was going to be here tonight; so I have all my girls with me. The only problem is that all the girls and the boys are meeting here. Its okay for everyone else, but Katie and Adrian haven't talked in since they broke up a week ago; so they're going to be pretty awkward. I guess I can solve that by moving her into a different room away from him, then leaving as soon as all the girls are here. Alex found a great pub that she hired, so we have our own little section for when we arrive. Also, apparently, she even managed to get them to serve everyone in our group who was over the age of 15. So that was all my girls dealt with.

I will have to tell the bar people to not serve Katie any vodka, otherwise she is going to get herself pissed up. There was a knock at the door and when I opened it I find Adrian, Alex and James all stood there. We all made our peace with Adrian; we thought that we could be pissed at him while being civil.

"Come in" I insist as I open the door wider for them all to enter. They all come in and Sam comes over and greets his boys while I greet Alex.

"Guys, I hope you don't mind but your all meeting in a separate room to us" I tell them. They all look confused at me, other than Sam who I had discussed this with earlier.

"Katie's coming and we don't want to upset her. She's been in Greece for the last week, we just don't want her upset again; plus I really want her here" I tell them and everyone nods there acceptance. Adrian, on the other hand, looks glum and sighs as he follows Sam into the boys designated area. The doorbell rings again and everybody else joins us. I take the girl into our designated area. I still need to give them their shirts before we leave; they will wear them or die. Once there all gathered I get the box from behind the sofa and pass each of them their shirts that say 'What happens on the hen night. Stays on the hen night' on them.

Everyone looks at them but say nothing as they put them on. I had specifically requested that they all turn up in strap tops so they could just shove these shirts over the top of them. Just as we leave the room to go, the boys do to. Katie and Adrian look at each other and I could still see the love in both their eyes. Katie was the one to pull her gaze away as she leaves through the front door with Emily going after her.

"That couldn't have been more awkward" I point out as I leave with everyone else.

When we get to the pub they did indeed have a section cut off for us. We all went up to the bar and a nice looking man came over and got our drink orders.

"I'll have a gin and tonic" I tell him.

"Vodka" both Alex and Beth say at the same time.

"Orange juice, please" Emily asks politely.

"Can I have a coke please?" Katie asks and we all stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asks as she collects her coke and walks over to a table and sits down as she sips at her drink.

"Wow, anyway, I got us some male strippers" Alex bursts out and we all stare at her.

"Live it up. 'what happens at the hen night. Stays at the hen night'" she quotes the shirts before taking her drink and joining Katie. Shaking my head with a laugh I go and join them. We were enjoying the night greatly; the male strippers were fit, Beth was drunk, Alex was hyper and Katie had been on coco-cola all night. I was wondering why she wasn't having any vodka so I asked her as much.

"I just don't feel like drinking, okay?" she snaps as she moves her gaze to the strippers. She watched them but you could see that her heart wasn't in it.

"Hey, Lizzie I just thought up the best prank" Alex whispers to me as she pours some of her vodka in Katie's coke. Katie turns round and just as she takes a sip Alex blurts it out.

"We put vodka in your drink" she tells her and Katie spit her drink out before glaring at Alex. Okay, what the fuck is going on. I didn't think she would react this badly to it, it was only a harmless joke. Suddenly I figure out why she's acting how she is and I grab her hand and drag her to the girl's restroom. When I get her in there I turn her around.

"Name it after me" I tell her and she frowns at me.

"What if it's a boy?" she challenges me.

"Call him Eli. If not first name then at least middle" I plead and to my surprise she agrees before leaving.

When we get back to the table I was so close to revealing it through my excitement but then I remembered that she probably doesn't want anyone to know if she hasn't told anyone. So I remain quiet about it. The rest of the night was fantastic until Beth got so drunk we had to ambush the boy's stag night to pass her to Joe to take home. She was that drunk that she kept mumbling stuff about PigFarts and hufflepuff. What the hell is a hufflepuff? I shake my head as Sam comes over to me and give me a kiss goodbye; he was staying with Adrian tonight seeing as the groom isn't allowed to see the bride on the wedding morning. Or night for that matter, but who cares. It was only a kiss, no harm done.

**AN: sorry for any mistakes, I haven't got time to proof it. But I will change any mistakes when I get the chance x**


	39. Lizzie's Wedding

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-nine

**Emily's POV**

Its Lizzie's wedding day! I'm so excited that I can't sit still and I'm currently jumping up and down on her bed while she gets ready in the bathroom. This was all so amazing; we had really come a long way, me and friends that is. I'm 3 months pregnant (and it's Lewis' child, SCORE!) and Lizzie is getting married today; I also know that something exciting is going to happen at Lizzie's wedding! The only bad thing to all this is that Katie's been really depressed this last week because she and Adrian had a massive argument and they split up. I think Katie's hiding something, but she won't let on to what it could be. It's quite sad really; I'd seen them two together. They seemed like the perfect couple and I overheard the other day, when I walked in on the boys' conversation, Adrian admitted that he was still in love with her.

Back to what is most important today though, Lizzie had just come back into her bedroom with Katie and they both looked at me weird.

"What?" I demand and Katie raises her eyebrow at me.

"Isn't that bad for the baby, jumping around like that?" she asks and I think it through before stopping my jumping and staring at them. I realise then that Lizzie is in her wedding dress and she looks beautiful. She was wearing a lovely white dress that was plain on the front and on the back it had a thick strip of purple that went down her back and flowed onto the carpet while she walked. She looked stunning, and it fit her every curve perfectly.

She had curled her hair and she had a little bit of it tied up, otherwise it was down and flowing over her shoulders, and she had attached a veil to the little bun. I realised then that Alex had been recording my jumping and I scowled at her until I realised, yet again, that everyone was dressed and ready. Well everyone bar me, of course. I get down from the bed and make my way towards the bathroom with my dress and extras in hand. Leaving them to their conversation, I also heard Katie distinctly ask Alex if she would send Katie a copy. Bloody typical.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Listen, while you two watch my epical videoing skills, I'm going to go check on Beth and my tacos" Alex informs us as she leaves my bedroom and heads downstairs. I had all of them dressed in a white dress that had a purple sachet/bow thing around the waist, and the dress came to about knee length. Emily had a similar dress but her's was made to suit her maternity stage, seeing as she did have quite a big bump going on. I wonder when she and Lewis are going to get married. Would it be while Emily's pregnant, or would it be after she's gave birth? I will have to look into that as and when the topic pops up.

Anyway, I turn to Katie and I notice that depressed look she has on her face. I don't like her being depressed, especially on my wedding day!

"Come on, cheer up. You two will work it out and when you do, you need to tell him. And if you don't work it out, you still need to tell him; he has a right to know" I tell her and she laughs dryly.

"I know, and by the way that was the worst attempt at trying to cheer someone up ever" she informs me and I put my hand over my heart in fake hurt. She laughs genuinely this time and I felt as if I had accomplished my task, so I moved onto other topics that we didn't get to discuss yesterday, due to it being my hen night.

"Do you know how far you are?" I ask and she nods her head so I motion for her to tell me.

"5 weeks and can we leave it please? This is _your_ day and I think we should have the entire spotlight on you" she tells me firmly as she gets up and walks over to my mirror and starts faffing with her hair. I roll my eyes at her; she will have to talk to me about it eventually. But I guess she's right, today is _supposed_ to be about me and Sam getting married. Maybe we should keep it that way for now and discuss this at a later point. I peer over at the clock and see that we have to go, so I get up and slip on my purple high heels and tell Katie it's time to go. We both walk downstairs where my mum is stood waiting. She gasps when she sees me and she envelopes me in a big hug when I reach the bottom step.

"You look so beautiful. Sam's a very lucky man" she points out and I smile at her as I take a deep breath.

"It's time people" Katie shouts and suddenly Beth and Alex along with Emily appear from the kitchen and they all look very presentable and ready to go. It took ages to get Beth to even consider wearing the dress I had picked out. But I managed in the end, after I had promised her several things in return like. I now owe her like $250 and I have to drive her to wherever she wants to go, whenever she wants to go for like the next three months. But in the end I believe it was a perfect plan. We all walk out of my house and down towards the 2 cars that are waiting for us.

**Katie's POV**

When we get to the church we get informed that everyone is in and seated and all we have to do is walk in and the party will be getting started. I was excited because, hey, one of my best friends is getting married but on the other hand, I was reluctant to go in because Adrian was in there. He was Sam's best man and therefore we would only be just feet away from each other. I was dreading it, but for the sakes of Lizzie I was willing to go ahead with it. She asked me to be her bridesmaid (well one of them) and I agreed, therefore I have the responsibility to be there and witness her wedding. To which I believe will be a beautiful ceremony with plenty of tears and cheers.

We walk into the room where we have to wait until it's time for us to walk out, and while we're waiting Lizzie gets passed her bouquet of ghost flowers and purple calla lilies. It was a really beautiful and fascinating bouquet.

"Katie, remember no Djinn stuff. Half the people in that room don't know about wardens or Djinn" Lizzie warns me and implies that to everyone else as well. I roll my eyes. I already knew all this but she obviously thinks that I am on the slow side today; which I totally am not. I might be slow in the mornings, but today I'm fully alert and my brain is working at triple capacity. Which leads me to believe that I will have a very nice headache later.

We were about to enter and start the walk but Lizzie stopped us all with extra information she wished to share with us.

"So you all know at the end you will each take the arm of boy as we leave and before you all go ape shit at me; it's your boyfriends and I'm so sorry Katie but you're going to have to go with Adrian" she tells us and I sigh at the prospect of having to go with Adrian, I also got the hidden message there that basically said that we could whisper talk to each other on the way out. She is really determined to get us back together again. I really want us to be together as well. But enough of that as the doors are opening and we all get ready to walk behind Lizzie down the aisle. We also had one of Lizzie's cousins, Ava, with us as a flower girl. She was only 3 years old so I offered to hold her hand on the way down and she accepted. She looked scared, poor thing. But she did look very pretty in her white dress with the purple bow that went around her waist.

**Sam's POV**

I was feeling really nervous as I stood there with Adrian (my best man) and the others while I waited for Lizzie to come through those doors. I was freaking out that maybe she was going to get cold feet and run off. But she wouldn't do that to me. Would she? No of course she wouldn't. I need to stop doubting her and myself. I could feel my heart going a million miles a minutes and Adrian was doing his best to soothe me. I've known him since I was 4 years old, that's why he's my best man, and he has magical powers that help to soothe me. How I bloody love my Djinn best friend. We so have a bromance with each other, but my heart and true romance belong with Lizzie. She's like my angel, my sun, my everything. I would die without her.

By the time I was calmed down, the doors had opened and my heart rate sped up again. But for completely different reasons. This time it was because my soon to be wife looked beautiful. She actually looked like an angel, and I was willing to follow this angel to the end of the earth. Behind my amazing fiancé was her bridesmaids and right at the back was Katie holding the hand of Lizzie's cousin Ava. She was only 3 and bless her, she looked scared but when Katie smiled at her she visibly relaxed and even smiled. I will have to learn how she does that. I noticed that Lizzie has even got Emily's dress made so it looks like everyone else's, but it was made to suit her pregnancy stage. Intelligent my wife definitely is.

When she reached the top of the aisle I offered her my hand and she accepted it as she walked over and stood next to me. The church was very modern and around the room there were was a mixture of Lizzie's favourite flowers. The same ones that were in her bow I noticed. She really has a fetish with those flowers doesn't she? I guess that's one of the many reasons I love her. Just as the vicar begins to speak I turn to face her so I can gaze lovingly into her eyes. She reciprocated my love straight back to me, making me smile like an idiot. It was like everyone else had just disappeared and it was only me and Lizzie. Us against the world. I hadn't even realised the vicar had gotten to the vowels part yet until her repeated my name.

"Hmm, sorry I was distracted by something very beautiful in front of me" I tell him. Earning myself a laugh from him and the audience, as well as a gorgeous blush that rose on her cheeks. That has really just made my day (other than seeing her walking down the aisle of course).

"Repeat after me. I, Sam Wood, take you, Elizabeth Baldwin" he tells me I repeat him exactly and I didn't make the same mistake as my Uncle when he said his lover's name instead of his soon to be wife's. He was a cheating bastard and I refuse to be anything like him. we carried on like that, just me copying what he said. Lizzie then followed the same routine before he asked if we had anything we wanted to add to them.

"I do, if that's okay. Elizabeth, the first day I saw you I knew you were going to be my wife. I knew that one day you would be having my little red head kids" that bit earned me a few laughs "I also knew that you would forever hold my heart. Because babe, believe it or not, I will always be yours" I tell her and she looks as if she's about to burst out crying when she replies to that with an 'as I am yours'.

"Is there any objections to the holy matrimony of this couple?" the vicar asks and I looked around. Everyone had tears in their eyes (well, mostly the women) and there was definitely no objection here.

"Do you, Sam wood, take Elizabeth Baldwin to be you lawfully wedded wife?" he asks encouragingly.

"I do"

"And do you, Elizabeth Baldwin, take Sam wood to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" he announces and I pull Lizzie in for a deep and long kiss. Best day of my life; well, so far anyway.

**Adrian's POV**

We all watched as the newly happy wedded couple sucked face in front of everyone. I think Sam was going a bit too far but we all let them get on with it, besides there was clapping and cheers coming from the audience. I was over joyed for my best mate getting wed, but I really couldn't help this pang of jealousy that made itself present within me. I really missed Katie, and I really wish that I hadn't have done what I did. I can't believe I screwed our entire relationship with her; I really did see a future with her. And just looking at her dressed like that and how good she is with Lizzie's cousin; it just makes me feel even more depressed. I can't believe I'm bloody in love, I never expected that to happen. I always thought I would be one of those lone wolves; I might be in love but technically I still am a lone wolf.

I watch as Ava runs over to her mum and Sam and Lizzie make their way down the aisle. I realised then that I had to take Katie's arm and walk with her behind Sam and Lizzie. How could I forget that small detail? I take a deep breath as I meet Katie in the middle and she takes my arm; heck, she even smiled at me. She _smiled _at me. I cannot tell you how good that felt to have her smile at me after I ruined our relationship. I need her. I really do; I'm going to have to tell her later but right now we were on our way outside so we could take the wedding pictures.

**Emily's POV**

We walked outside and got arranged by a photographer into little groups and rows. The first 5 photos were of us all together. Then it was the bride and bridesmaids and then it was the groom and his men; there was also several shots of the happy couple together. They look absolutely amazing together, plus I have never seen Lizzie smile so much. This must be like a dream to her.

"You better come with me, so we can get you and the baby to the reception safely" Lewis tells me and I excitedly agree. Yummy, food. Being pregnant really enhances your hunger, and the amount you eat. I must look like a house! Oh well. I shrug it off as Lewis takes my hand and leads me to his car so we can set off and head to the reception.

**Lizzie's POV**

I was stood in front of Sam and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to the side and kissed him softly and of course the photographer caught our intimate moment. Not that I minded like, it will be a great photo for the album.

"We had better get to the reception" Sam points out and agree as we walk over to the car as husband and wife. I so can't wait for our very first dance! It's going to be romantic, well at least I hope it is; seeing as I let Alex choose our first song to dance to. I have no idea what possessed me to allow that, but I did and I now have no idea what song it is. It better be romantic otherwise I swear to God I will throttle her.

When we arrive I see that all the bridesmaids and the men (i.e. Lewis, Adrian, James and Joe) are stood there talking. Even Katie and Adrian were talking; I hope they're sorting everything out. Those two seriously belong together, speaking of people being together I can't wait to see how James is going to surprise Alex. He asked us for permission to which we gave him, but we have no idea how or when he's going to do it. So I was really excited about that. I got brought out of my thoughts when Sam started planting kisses on my neck and his arms that was wrapped around my waist got a little bit tighter. But it was nice sort of tighter, almost protective.

"What are you thinking, Mrs Wood?" he tells me and I couldn't help how much I adored the sound of that. Mrs Wood. Finally I was married and it was to the most _gorgeous_ man I had ever met. Red hair and all.

"Nothing important. Is the reception ready for us?" I ask and he nods as he removes his arms from around me, but only so he could take my hand in his and pull me over to the building. We walked inside and I was over joyed at how it was decorated exactly how I wanted it to be decorated. There was a purple carpet that lead up the centre of the room, and there were round tables placed around the room. They each had a mixture of flowers like the ones in my bouquet; the dance floor was in the room next door because we figured it would be better to have a separate room for that. To be honest I just couldn't be bothered to move tables out the way to have it here; it just made life easier for everyone. Heck, the dance room even had a bar in it.

**Alex's POV**

"God damn" I shout when I see the reception area. How in God's name did Lizzie get this all sorted and dealt with in such short notice? It's bloody ridiculous how organized she is.

"I see you like it then" Lizzie shouts over. I incline my head in confirmation before James hauls my ass over to our sitting places. She even had our names written on cards for where we should sit! What. The. Flippen. Heck! Just then we all get called to go take our sits so they can begin serving the meals. They start off with some soup and for those who hate soup; finger foods. I had the tomato soup, to which I used to torment Emily who is 'petrified' of tomatoes. She may not actually be petrified of them but she hates them and the way she reacts you would think she's scared of them.

I wonder what she would do if I threw one at her? I will have to store that away until later…

After starters, and some small talk, we tuck into dinner which consisted of; chicken, mash potatoes and vegetables. The vegetarians who were among us had quorn chicken with the mash and veggies. It was a delicious dinner and afterwards Lizzie and Sam went round each table to have a short talk with their guests. To my surprise Sam was actual a great host; Lizzie, well I already knew Lizzie was a great hostess.

"What do you guys think so far?" Lizzie asks. We weren't sat up on the long table with Sam and Lizzie. They people on there was Lizzie, Sam, mum (Imara) and Sam's parents Sebastian and Sophia. They like their S's in their family don't they?

The best men and bridesmaids were sat around two big round tables right in front of the big long table. On my table was me, James, Beth and Joe; on the other table were Katie, Emily, Lewis and Adrian. I bet that table constantly has an awkward feeling to it; especially seeing as Katie and Adrian are sat next to each other.

"It's great. How the hell did you get all this done in such a short time?" I demand and she laughs a little bit before looking over at Sam and putting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Sam is like a miracle worker" she tells me and I gape at Sam. _He_ organised all this? Well, Lizzie obviously designed it but Sam made it happen. James better be that bloody helpful if we get married.

"When are the speeches? I can't wait to hear them" James asks and Lizzie looks over at the clock before her eyes widen.

"Crap" she hisses before grabbing Sam's hand and yanking him over to their long table again read, for what I assume, will be the speeches.

"Unfortunately it's time for the speeches, but we're not following the regular speeches you would find at weddings. Today the people who are making speeches our: Imara, Adrian me and my beautiful wife Lizzie" Sam announces and said people stand up. The people who weren't already up there make their way over there ready for their turn.

**Beth's POV**

Speeches, great; I wonder if I can go to sleep without them noticing. It's the least Lizzie can do for me after forcing me to wear this death trap dress all day. I feel as if I'm dying in it. I feel like she has stolen my soul away. Thank God Joe packed some jeans (mine) and a shirt in the car we came in with Lewis so I can get changed into them after this.

"Imara would you like to start?" Sam insists and she smiles as she takes her place in front of the microphone.

"As most of you know I'm the mother of this blushing bride. Quite literally 'blushing'" we all laugh as we look at Lizzie who was bright red in the cheeks.

"She is my only child and I love her more than anything. After I lost her father I was devastated, but Lizzie was the one who kept me going. She still does remind me so much of her father, but on another note. I'm glad to passing such a precious being in my life to this loyal and handsome, if you don't mind me saying, Sam" she tells us before hugging Sam and then Lizzie. I could almost swear that Lizzie was three times more embarrassed than before. Up next was Sam; strange, I sort of thought that Adrian would be next.

"Well, where do I start? I was born and never at any point in my life did I think that I was going to fall in love with someone as amazing as Lizzie. Neither did I think I would be getting married this young, but as long as this beautiful creature is by my side every step of the way I'm sure I'll be fine. Back to the big picture here; today has been the best time of my life" he tells us all.

"Wait till tonight!" James shouts and Alex smacks his arm before we all burst out laughing. To return to the comment Sam just winks at Lizzie who gets even redder if that's even possible.

"Well, we'll see wont we. But I aint promising any details" Sam points out before sitting down and kissing a tomato faced Lizzie.

"Adrian. You want to go next?" Imara asks and he nods before taking his place up on the microphone.

**Katie's POV**

When Adrian stepped up to the microphone I couldn't help but looks down. It hurt to look at him, I still love him and even I know that's the most stupid thing to do.

"I'm happy to say that I feel honoured to have been here today and to have witnessed such a beautiful ceremony. I hope for as long as you guys are together, you're love will blaze through like the sun in your window on a Monday morning. And I hope it isn't a nuisance like the sun on a Monday morning" that got him a few laughs but I just shook my head with a little smile. He never was good at making jokes.

"Anyway, this your chance at true happiness. I lost my chance but I pray to the God's that you take advantage of this and cherish it always. I also pray to God that Katie doesn't name your first red head child anything stupid"

"Hey!" I protest, earing me a few laughs. As if I would name them something stupid, anyway Lizzie had to proof the name before she even considers the name. Adrian steps down from the microphone and walks back to the table and takes his seat which was next to mine. I still have a few tears rolling down my cheeks from when he said he lost his chance at happiness. Was I his chance? Or was he referring to someone else? Someone more special to him?

"Okay, thank God I'm the last one to talk because I am getting far too red in the face. Any who, I would like to say this now and I want everyone to remember this. I love Sam with all my heart and we will hopefully be together forever. Despite all those arguments that are bound to come. Ask for the red head a child, well Katie already knows that I have to agree to the name first" Short and sweet, got to love Lizzie for that. Just when I thought she was done she carries on again. So much for short and sweet.

"In the future I hope to carry Sam's baby. He would be one amazing father; the only thing I am not looking forward to is the hormones, hey Emily" that got a lot of laughs. Emily's mood swings are legendary.

"Also, I hope to always have Sam by my side all the way through. Just like I hope Adrian will always be there for Katie through her pregnancy" I suddenly feel my eyes go wide and Lizzie quickly realises what she said, but by then it was too late. Everyone was staring at me. I jump and run out of the room; I usually would have just blipped off, but Lizzie said no Djinn stuff due to half the room not knowing about wardens and Djinn.

"Shit!" I hiss as I get outside and collapse down onto the floor. Why am I sitting on the floor in my nice dress? _Screw that_. I think as I stand up and sit on the high wall. I had to climb the tree a little bit to get onto it but I didn't care. I would rather the dress be ripped then stained.

**Adrian's POV**

My eyes were wide as I look over at Katie. Is she actually pregnant? If so, then why didn't she tell me before? Thank God Jonothan isn't here; he's on Djinn business luckily. My balls are safe for now, but they're the least of my concern seeing as my ex is supposedly pregnant. I knew it must have been true because instead of denying it, she just ran out of the room. As quick as a cheetah I was up and following her outside. Before I left I notice how Lizzie was looking really guilty and upset about it. I guess she wasn't supposed to say anything, but I'm so glad she did. I have a right to know this. When I get outside I scan round the place trying to spot Katie; I eventually spot her sat in a tree and I follow pursuit as I climb up the tree slightly and sit next to her.

"Hey" she whispers as she stares out at the empty forest.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I ask and she shrugs. We were talking as if nothing had ever happened between us, that what happened in there never happened. It was like we were strangers to each other and I didn't like that one bit.

"Are you sure you're pregnant? It's not just another false alarm?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure" she guarantees me but that wasn't enough for me.

"Have you taken the test?"

"Four and they were all positive" well screw me sideways. I'm going to be a father, well, that's if she actually lets me in the baby's life.

"How do you feel about this baby? Do you want it?" she asks as she instinctively moves her hand over her stomach.

"I'm a little confused and unsure, but I know for certain that I definitely want this baby" I tell her as I slide my hand over hers, the one that was resting on her stomach. She turns her hand round and grips mine with it; entwining our fingers together.

**Lizzie's POV**

Balls. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out and now Katie is gone off somewhere; Adrian following her. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid; just to make things worse, everyone was whispering and gossiping amongst themselves.

"Hey, it's not your fault" Sam tries to soothe me but I knew it was.

"Sam, I was the one that let it slip. She was only just coming to terms with it herself" I point out just as the doors open and everyone whips their heads in that direction to see Katie and Adrian coming back in hand in hand. Thank God they had been gone for over an hour! What the hell could they have been doing in that hour? Surely they weren't just purely talking? To answer my question I see Adrian stop them in the middle of the room where he kisses her and gently strokes through her hair, making sure any stuck up bits are down. I really hope that was due to the wind.

"Shall we dance?" Sam bursts out and everyone cheers as we make our way into the dance room where everyone stands back and lets me and Sam have our first dance to 'Puppy love'. I'm going to kill Alex for choosing this song, but I didn't let it show on my face as I just laughed and danced away with my gorgeous husband. Just as everyone else joins us to dance James walks onto the stage and starts singing 'I think I want to marry'. He was actually proposing and Alex, the gleeful girl she is, tackles him on the stage and starts a chorus of 'I love you's'. _All's well and ends well_. I think to myself as the day finally comes to an end.

**AN: There will be no next chapter unless I get at least 4 reviews for this epically long chapter! xx**


	40. Apocalypse: Part 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty -**PART ONE OF THE APOCALYPSE!**

**Katie's POV**

"Well, why don't we just organise a little family dinner thing, then we can tell yours and my dad at the same time?" Adrian suggests but I shoot him down straight away.

"I don't think that's wise. Not only will we be in the same room as two of the strongest Djinn, but they aren't exactly known for their understanding natures. They have a temper and we'd both be screwed. Might as well just right them a card on that says 'I'm pregnant!' on mine and 'I knocked up my 15 year old girlfriend!' on yours" I tell him and he flinches.

"No need to be harsh about it" he points out and I apologise instantly feeling really bad over it. I move closer to him on the sofa and cuddle into his side as everyone thinks up some ideas for us.

We have everyone who knows about us and the baby in the room; well, those people who we know of course. So that would be Alex, Lizzie, Beth, Emily, James, Joe, Sam, Lewis, David and Joanne. We figured that we could get some input from the older ones as well. Plus David knows mine and Adrian's dad's very well so he will be able to give us the best advice in how to approach the subject with them.

"Any thoughts guys?" I desperately ask. Me and Adrian can't hide this for much longer; I was 5 weeks at the wedding and it's been a good month since the wedding. So I'm now 9 weeks pregnant, that means I only have around another 3 weeks till I start to show.

It won't be a lot of showing, but it will be enough to be noticeable to _any _Djinn. The only reason they don't know this yet is because they haven't been round to see me for the last 2 and a half months due to some serious Djinn business. David told me that if they had seen me they would have seen something along the lines of a little glow in my womb that told them I was pregnant. I thought that was as scary as anything knowing that with only one look my dad could know I was knocked up in seconds. Alex started to go all over dramatic with her thinking making sure her hand with her engagement ring on was moving so it caught everyone's attentions. It was a beautiful silver ring with a big diamond in the middle and a smaller sized sapphire on either side of it.

She was very excited about her wedding that's coming up in like a month's time. Apparently James had been organising this wedding before he even proposed to her. I thought that was absolutely sweet of him.

"Well, you could just send them texts" Alex of course goes for the easy option.

"Is that what you would do if you were pregnant? Would you just send Joanne and David a text saying 'hey guys, just thought you should know that I'm pregnant'" I snap at her and she flinches back, whereas Joanne and David give me a hard look. God I'm a bitch when I'm stressed.

"Calm down, it's bad for you and the baby. Just stop stressing, we'll think of something" Adrian whispers into my ear. I nod and apologise to Alex before closing my eyes and just taking a breather.

"Maybe I could just casually walk into the house and say 'hey dad, I'm pregnant with Adrian's baby. Have fun!'" I try to joke but when I open my eyes no one was laughing. In fact they looked scared.

"He's behind me isn't he?" I ask and they all nod. I take a deep breath before turning around and not just finding my dad there, but Adrian's as well. Screw me sideways.

"Leave us!" dad demands and everyone reluctantly leaves the room, other than David who stays behind to make sure nothing bad happens. They try to get him to leave as well but he was having none of it. God bless him.

**Adrian's POV**

Just the look on my dad's face told me that this was going to be one conversation that I will _not _enjoy. But I must admit that the death glare Jonathon was giving me was a hell of a lot more scary, and I would be lucky to leave this room alive. In that moment Katie takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze, I give her one back but I refuse to let go of her hand. We were in this together, something in her eyes told me exactly that when she looks at me.

"Dad, Ashan" Katie greets politely as she smiles sweetly at them, although even I knew she was trembling with fear on the inside.

"Don't you dad me. What do you call this!" he shouts at Katie and she lowers her gaze. Now that just pissed me off.

"Who do you think you're talking to? That's _your daughter; _in no way should you treat her like that!" I shout at him as I stand up in pure fury. I could see the bafflement on both Jonathon's and my dad's face as I shout at the head Djinn. After that it would be a miracle if I leave here alive and still intact.

"Who do you think _you're _talking to?" he retorts and just as I was about to reply with 'a nasty piece of work that mother earth should be ashamed of', I feel a soft hand take mine and I look down to see Katie pleading me with her eyes. I take a breath and nod my head out of respect before sitting back down as both Djinn start to pace in front of us.

David is still stood there watching this exchange steadily. He was obviously ready to halt any violence that may occur.

"How far along are you?" Jonathon asks in a much calmer voice.

"9 weeks" Katie announces and I see my dad's head snap round.

"When did you find out?" dad demands and Katie looks away from them. From what I found out she found out like a couple days before the wedding.

"She found out a couple days before Sam and Lizzie's wedding, whereas I found out on the wedding" I tell them and Ashan glares at Katie making my blood boil.

"Why did my son not find out about this the same time you did? Why did you keep it from him?" dad asks furiously at Katie.

"Ignore that, how come we are the last to know?" Jonathon demands of her. This is getting too stressful for her I can just see it in her eyes, especially when a little tear falls down her face.

"Adrian didn't find out the same time I did because we weren't together and I was still upset with him over it. As for why we didn't tell you two, well that's because we didn't know _how _to tell you. We wanted to tell you, we just didn't know the best approach to it" she admits to them and I take her hand and smile at her. She offers me a weak smile in return and I could tell that she was stressed and exhausted. It made me worry about our baby. This could be affecting him or her as well as Katie and me.


	41. Apocalypse: Part 2

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-one **– APOCOLYPSE PART 2**

**Katie's POV**

"How dare you touch her after you _violated _her!" dad screeches at Adrian after he spots are entwined hands and we both flinch at the tone of his voice.

"He didn't violate me. He treats me with so much love and respect. If anything, he treats me as if I'm fragile; as if I'm going to break at any minute. He wouldn't do anything to me or with me unless I gave him permission to" I inform him softly and it looks almost as if my father is actually calming down a little bit as he looks over at Adrian.

"Is this true?" he demands.

"Yes, Sir" Adrian answers him back; the 'sir' will definitely add extra points for him in dad's book.

"So, you found out about this pregnancy a couple of days before this 'wedding'. But you did not tell my son _until _the wedding? Just because your petty feelings were hurt?" Ashan asks, obviously reluctant to leave that subject behind.

"Actually… I found out about two weeks before the wedding" I tell them. Ashan stares at me in disbelief, as does my father. Heck, even Adrian snatches his hand away from mine as he turns to give me a look of hurt.

"You knew _two whole weeks _before I even got a look in? And even then _you _didn't tell me; _Lizzie _accidently let it slip!" he shouts at me, letting all his hurt and anger seep through every word he spits out. Each word was like a stab to my heart.

"Do you know what? I didn't tell you in that first week because I was _scared. _I was scared at being pregnant so young, I was scared how you would react; I was scared that _you _would leave me because this baby was unexpected! I spent that entire week stressing and worrying, just trying to think up how I could tell you without you freaking out on me. And then you noticed I was being distant; well that's why. You then accused me of _cheating _on you! Something I would _never_ do to you. I bloody_ love_ you. Then you broke up with me, I cried for days after that. That's why I was away all that week; I was in Greece trying to get myself back together again ready for my best friend's hen night and wedding. Then she found out at the hen night when I wouldn't have any alcohol and Alex put vodka in my drink without me knowing and just as I was drinking it she told me and I spat it out everywhere! She pulled me away, found out. She tried to get me to tell you. Do you want to know what I told her?" I demand and he looks at me with regret. Our dad's remaining eerily silent throughout all this. As does David who constantly wears a blank look. Obviously knowing his place in all this.

"I told her I was going to tell you in my own time. When I stopped hurting; when I stopped feeling so scared. When I felt as if you had _grown up_ enough to handle the responsibility a baby takes!" I finish my little shouting rant and he looks down sorrowfully. I just shake my head at him as I try to control the tears that threatened to explode from my tear ducts.

"I'm going to be sick" I announce before blipping out of there and to the bathroom. Stupid morning sickness that actually happens at any point in the day.

**Adrian's POV**

After she blipped off to be sick I let all my feelings run through my head. I was confused, hurt, sad, regretful and many more things. I was worser than a hormonal teenager during her period. I didn't know if to stay here and let everything she said sink in, or whether I should go after her and comfort her. No doubt she's probably crying up there. That's probably after she's been sick like. I look up at a very pissed off Jonathon before looking over at my dad who just holds an impassive expression.

"This is why I never wanted her near you! You hurt her so much; she used to be a _happy _and _carefree _child. And now look at her! She's upset, she's hurt and you've tied her down for the rest of her life. You've _taken everything _away from her. I hope you're happy with yourself" he spits at me before turning to my dad.

"I expect you to deal with him. I'm going to my daughter and I'm taking her home" he tells my dad.

I was about to say that she is home when I realised that he was talking about his hidden home that only Djinn can get to.

"As for you; I'm blocking your connection to mother earth temporarily, therefore your powers will be gone. You will not come near my daughter. Ever. You are banned form my home" he spits at me. I was about to protest that he can't stop me from seeing her, especially when she's carrying _my _child, but he was gone before I could open my mouth. That hurt. The one good thing that has _ever _happened in my life is now gone from my reach. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I couldn't show such weakness. Especially in front of my father. He brought me up to be strong like a warrior and to hide any emotions that could make you be seen as 'soft' or 'fierce'. But that's just how she makes me feel. It's just the effect she has on me.

"You stay here. David, watch him while I tell them lot to go home. I will not explain the circumstances, I will leave that to either you or my son" dad says before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. I knew we couldn't stay here seeing as this isn't our house, this is Katie's. But she will be very lucky if she ever gets allowed back here again. _I'll _be lucky if I ever get to hear from her again, let alone see her.

"Look, I'll talk to Jonathon. I'll do everything I can for you two, but if she doesn't want to see you I can't do anything about that" David tells me and I thank him for his offer. I take several deep breaths before my father re-appears.

"Right, come on. We'll go back to your apartment, we have _a lot _to discuss" he orders me calmly. I nod as I get up and head out the house, seeing as my powers our gone. Well they're not gone, they're just being withheld from me for now.

**Joe's POV**

All we could hear was screaming and shouting and if I had x-ray vision I'm pretty sure I would be able to see some _very _furious and fierce faces. God help them two, they have gone through far than enough and their dads are just making everything a hundred times worse.

"I just want to go in there and punch Jonathon and Ashan. The little assholes are causing them even more stress! Surely they should think about the baby that's involved. From what I know, stress is one of the worst things for your baby. It often leads to miscarriages" Beth expresses herself. I've never heard her be so sentimental about such a topic in front of her friends. I mean, she's really sweet when she's with me but she doesn't usually show this sentimental side of herself often.

"I completely agree!" Alex and Lizzie both shout out at the same time and the rest of us just nod our agreement with her statement.

"If we ever have children in the future; I want them to be planned. And I don't want us to be too young for it either. You can hear and see the problems their having to face as a young parents. As _teenaged _parents" I whisper into Beth's ear and she assures me that we won't be as stupid and as careless as what they've been. She agreed with everything I said. That gave me hope that one day in the future we'll be having kids together.

"I can't take the shouting anymore! It's driving me crazy and it's winding me up majorly style" Emily's blurts out and we all look at Lewis expectantly.

"I think you should take her home. We don't want her stressing, not with her being like, what, 4 months pregnant?" James points out and Lewis agrees before taking Emily out the house and home, presumably.

After a while there was a moment of silence and just normal talking levels before Ashan enters the room and tells us all to go home. Telling us it's not our place here.

**AN: Up Next:**

**Chapter 42: Part 3 of Apocalypse**


	42. Apocalypse: Part 3

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-two **– APOCALYPSE PART 3**

**Adrian's POV**

_One week later…_

The last week has been torture for me, not only have I been withheld from my powers but I'm being withheld from seeing the love of my life. The same one who's carrying _my _child. Not only that, but her friends have been harassing me as to what I did that made her father isolate her from everyone. They all blame me, but I couldn't blame them. They're only worried for her; they're all scared and just want to know if she's safe. If it hadn't have been for James, Joe and especially Sam I think I would have broken down by now. I was struggling to get through every day without her; it was like she's a necessity in my life, like I can't live without her. I guess you could say that she's like my oxygen, my heart always aching for her. But her friends are right; this is all my fault.

Some of the things they have hissed and screamed at me have been hurtful but it is all true. My father keeps an eye on me, tries to talk to me about it. He doesn't care about Katie; he just cares about the baby. He cares that I'm being blocked from my child's life; I could almost swear that he's scared that I won't get to be a part of my own child's life. How he sees it is that there's a new life growing; a Djinn life at that. No doubt my child will be like me and their mother; he or she is most likely to be human but still harvest the Djinn abilities. Just like me and Katie.

"Adrian, I think we need to talk"

"Okay, dad" I reluctantly let him sit across from me as he observes me carefully, blatantly trying to calculate how I'm going react.

"I've been thinking, working things out, and from what I can see I think it would be better if you pushed her into abortion. I don't think you two can manage the responsibility, I think you're too young and naïve to be able to deal with a baby. I'm hoping that you will agree with me so I can tell Jonathon so he can talk to her about it as well" I couldn't believe what he had just said. Abortion? Could I really push Katie into getting _rid _of our child? There's no way I can do that. I just can't. Can I?

"No. Yes, we are young but we can be good, no wait, we can be _great _parents _together. _She would be an amazing mum; she holds the natural motherly instincts. But without me she'll struggle; the only thing you can do for me is to try to get Jonathon to let me see her. Let _us _be together. Let us be a _family_" I express my opinion on the matter only making my dad sigh.

"Just think about it though, son. He's never going to let you near his daughter again, and even if he does you two will struggle. A baby needs plenty of attention; you need to be mature enough to be able to care for a baby. You two aren't mature enough to deal with the responsibility in which a child requires. You will only regret having the child if you go through with this" I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't. He actually thinks I'm incapable of being a father.

"Dad, you always taught me to be strong and to fight for what I want. Right now, I want the love of my life back. I want to be able to be with her so we can raise our child together. I want this family" I firmly express my need to have this one thing in my life. He still looks unconvinced but just shakes his head as he gets up, leaving me on my own.

**Katie's POV**

I can't say I've been handling this very well; being separated from Adrian felt like there was a piece of me missing. As if I couldn't survive without him, I probably can't. My dad is worried and stressed about me. I could easily see why. I wasn't eating very well, I wasn't drinking often and I definitely wasn't sleeping. All those were necessities that my body needed to survive, but I just couldn't bring myself to do any of them. I spent most of my time crying until there were no tears left to shed. I don't think I've actually moved from my bed in the last week, I think I've just been lying here doing nothing. I don't even know what day it is; time just doesn't seem to exist anymore.

"Honey, please, come on. You need to eat something. Drink something. Please, for me" dad tries once again to get me to eat and drink. But I just didn't feel hungry, I didn't feel thirsty; I just felt…empty. Like nothing was real anymore.

He left when he realised I wasn't going to answer or co-operate. I think he's beginning to give up on me, but I gave up a long time ago. I gave up the minute he isolated me away from everything I loved; my friends, my life, my home…Adrian. Oh, God I miss him so much. My heart aches and longs to be with him but while my dad's blocking our powers, we can't get to each other. But can I even forgive him for the way he acted the last time I saw him? Could I bring myself to forgive him? Yes. Yes, I actually can. Just as long as I can see him, hug him

After a while the door opens again but this time it was David. I haven't seen him since dad tore me away from everything and locked me here in this stupid house.

"Hey there. It's been a while" subtle. He was approaching me carefully but when he saw the state I was in he just walks over and crouches down next to me, putting a plate with a sandwich on in front of me as well as a glass of orange juice. I didn't even spare it a glance but kept my focus on David who obviously wanted to say more.

"Look, I've been talking to your dad; he's agreed to let you see Adrian. But only if you actually eat and drink something. He's worried about you, you know? I don't think I've ever seen him like this before and I've known him for a _very _long time. He's never once acted like this. He does care; he just wants what's best for you. But right now his priorities are a bit muddled and he's finally realised that what's best for you is Adrian. You eat and drink all this, and then I'll take you to him. Once you're finished tell me so I can get Jonathon to get rid of the block so I can take you to see Adrian. I'll be back soon" he tells me before blipping off. I couldn't care where he'd gone; all I knew was that I was getting to see Adrian. But first I had to eat and drink. Turns out my hunger and thirst came back with a vengeance.


	43. Tomato Craving

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-three

**Emily's POV**

_3 weeks later…_

I felt kind of sorry for Lewis; he was being the host of our little group of friends because he kept insisting that I shouldn't be running round like a headless chicken. But once everyone was settled the boys went over to one side of the room and the girls the other side. It was good to see Adrian and Katie back together and able to join us, so it didn't feel as though there was an empty space in our group. However I was feeling a little self-conscience because all the girls here were all thin and happy other than me. I'm fat and I have a bigger baby bump than what a normal woman should have for being 19 weeks into her pregnancy. My doctor couldn't figure out why, so she's passing on to another doctor to find out why. She has assured me though that it's nothing serious and it's most likely to just be that the baby is slightly bigger than the average baby should be for 19 weeks.

"I feel so fat compared to you guys" I moan making them all shoot their gazes to me.

"Emily you're pregnant, you have a reason. Anyway, Katie has a bump as well" Lizzie points out as she motion to Katie who was sat to my right.

"Not as big as Emily's, plus mines not that noticeable" Katie points out making everyone glare at her. They were trying to make me feel better but of course Katie is in her usual slow state today and therefore didn't seem to get the memo. She just shrugs in return to their gaze before telling me that she apologises but I shouldn't be worried about the bump, all it means is that it's a new life growing and that the baby is healthy.

"I wonder what they're talking about. They all seem to be grinning and sneaking glances our way" Beth expresses her thoughts as she motions towards the lads who were all grinning.

"I wish I could wipe those grins off their faces. I would feel a hell of a lot better then" I grumble out. I know that seems mean and horrible, but ,hey, I'm pregnant therefore hormonal. Live with it.

"I know what to do!" Katie pipes up before moving slightly so she can face the boy's side more.

"Adrian, can you pass me my bag please?" she asks sweetly. Adrian grins at her before getting up and bring over Katie's backpack. She hunts through it before bringing out a packet of tomatoes. I remember telling her the other day I had a slight craving for them, but I didn't dare act on it because everyone would look at me funny. Maybe she wants me to embrace this craving, despite me completely hating tomatoes. When I say 'hate' them I don't mean dislike I mean I actually despise them.

"Oh. My. God!" Alex shouts out as she grabs one and throws it at me. I catch it then take a bite of it without hesitation. Everyone's expressions except for Katie's is priceless.

"What the hell! I thought you hated tomatoes" Lewis shouts over to us and when I peer over to them all the boys are absolutely gobsmacked.

"That explains why you wanted to pack tomatoes then" Adrian mumbles while shaking his head with a slight smile. Suddenly my mood was lifted and I was as happy as Larry. Although who this Larry is and why he's always happy I will never know. Maybe he got lucky every night. Lucky toss pot; dammit! Stupid hormones.

"Thank you, bump buddy" I thank Katie who grans before practically banging her head on the coffee table that we are all knelt around.

"I thought I went through this with you on the phone!" Katie points out exasperated, making me grin. She is my bump buddy and will forever be classed as my bump buddy. No matter how weird everyone thinks it is or how much she hates being called it.

"You will always be my bump buddy" I tell her before wrapping my arms around her making her groan.

"Lewis, I suggest you get your girlfriend off of me right now" she warns him making him move at the speed of light before pulling my arms off of Katie who gets up and walks over to sit next to Adrian who embraces her.

"I thought that was funny. Keep calling her it!" Alex encourages making all of us laugh.

"Anyway…why are you eating tomatoes when you hate them?" Lizzie inquires and Beth nods her approval of the question.

"Because I've been carving them. Something pregnancy tends to cause in woman" I tell them like they're all stupid. Great, now my bitchy side has come out. When will these hormones stop changing every 5 seconds!


	44. Hen Night Number 2

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-four

**Alex's POV**

"Will you all hurry your asses up! I want to get this hen night in the road right now" I shout up the stairs to my friends. We're supposed to be leaving to go to my hen night but we're being slightly delayed because Emily's being sick. So much for morning sickness being in the morning…

"We're coming. Hold you horses" Beth bellows straight back as she purposefully walks down the stairs at a snail's pace with everyone following behind her. Everyone is dressed in jeans (special maternity ones for Emily seeing as she is just under 5 months. Katie can still wear normal jeans) and I made them all wear shirts that I had especially designed for this.

On the back we each have our own little name that I chose. So they can't complain. Mine says 'Bride'; Lizzie's says 'Maid of Honour', Beth's says 'Ninja on high alert' and Katie and Emily have matching ones saying 'Bump Buddies'. I can't say Katie was all too pleased with it, in fact she's scowling at me now she walks down the stairs in the shirt. I smirk at her making her glare even more as she storm out of the house, followed by everyone else. She's hormonal.

"Pregnant women" Beth mumbles as she shakes her head in disapproval of their hormonal ways.

"Hey!" Emily protests with her hands on her hips. We all just laugh at her before we start our trek to the club. We would have taken a car, but none of us trust Emily as a driver and Katie isn't old enough to drive. Not to mention that I wanted to look at stars while we walked….

We were greeted by the club owner on arrival, she is a lovely lass called Katrina and Lizzie has some close connections with her. Apparently they grew up together. So of course Lizzie has gotten us certain privileges while we're here; one including serving Beth drinks despite her being under age. All Katrina said is that as long as one of us buy it, she isn't held responsible. So that's exactly what we're going to be doing. What confused me though was when everyone dragged me over towards the stage and sat us up front where there were chairs sat waiting for us.

"What the-"I begin before Katie tells me shush. She is either being really rude, or she doesn't want me to say it because Emily will crack and tell me what's happening.

Before I could attempt to say it again Katie and Emily were gone, leaving me, Lizzie and Beth to sit here aimlessly while we wait for our drinks.

**OxOxOxO**

"Oh, my God! Who is that sexy beast" I slur as I point to the male stripper in the middle. He is HOT! He looks drunk as well. with that I laugh my head off, Lizzie and Beth following soon after before I go back to gawking at the sexy God in stage.

"Damn, they got drunk quick" Katie points out to Emily who nods her agreement.

"We are not drunk!" me, Lizzie and Beth shout back but it sounded more like 'We awrrrr nwoot drwunk'. A bit of a fail on our side, but who cares! We're having a good time and there are several fit guys stripping in front of us. my eyes are only for the middle uy though.

"Dibs on the fitty in the middle" I bellow making the sexy one I've been staring wink at me with a smirk. God he is gorgeous.

**Katie's POV**

"I don't know whether to laugh or be afraid" Emily remarks making me chuckle as I watch the male strippers. Who are actually none other than our supposedly respected boyfriends, fiancé or husband.

"I'm filming this. Perfect blackmail, not to mention Adrian is getting a screeching from me about this" I mumble the last bit as I get the video camera up on my phone and press start.

"Do you think we should stop them?"

"Who? The boys who are now in there tight little pants or the girls who are trying to climb on stage with them?" I laugh out making Emily just shake her head.

"Hey, at least our boys are coming off stage" she notes but I just shake my head. She clearly cannot tell that they're drunk as fuck.

"Hey there sexy" Lewis slurs out to Emily who gives me dead eye. She must have figured out that I knew already that they were drunk. I mean seriously? They wouldn't just jump on stage and strip if they were sober! Okay, well, maybe a couple of them would…

"Who's the daddy?" Adrian asks as he motions to my tiny baby bump. He really is drunk…

"Oh, just some famous Swedish actor…" I wish.

"Oh, really?" you could tell that he didn't believe me; at least he has some brains to say he's drunk.

"No, you are" I admit and his face drops.

"No way am I that kids dad. I have never met you before in my life, not to mention I wouldn't be stupid enough to knock a chick up. I've been with loads of girls and haven't knocked any of them up" he mumbles and I know he didn't mean it but that still stung. Oh, I have it all on film. Perfect.

"Alex, Lizzie, Beth com eon we're going!" me and Emily shout out at the same time as we grab our men's hands and drag them with us. Alex and Beth try to protest by shouting out things like 'Avada Kedavra" and "I'm going to pig farts and not home". They also said something about going to Narnia that is located in Morganville. They really are pissed up.

When we got back to Alex's the boys all just crashed onto the floor in a heap, all of them in nothing more than their pants. Why did we let them walk home like that again? Lizzie crashes on the sofa, Beth on the chair and Alex just lies down on the floor after stealing a pillow from Lizzie. Me and Emily on the other hand take our boys upstairs to the guest bedroom we got assigned. No way am I letting Adrian down there when he's in those tight red pants. Let's just say that I have seen more of my friend's fellow men than I ever wished to have seen. I shudder at just the thought and for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I want vodka. But I can't have it….

"I know how you feel" Emily mutters as I walk into the kitchen and she passes me a glass of cola.

"Want to watch the clip?" I inquire making her nod in giddiness as I flip my phone out of my pocket.


	45. Alex's Wedding

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that joke chapter ;)**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-five

**Katie's POV**

"Should we wake them up?" Emily inquires as we walk into the living room where everyone is sprawled out all over the place.

"How long until we have to leave to get to the church?" I probe as I walk around the boys on the floor. They're all cuddled up together, so just to complete the look I throw Joe's arm over James' chest and I put James leg so that it rests over Sam's waist. I turn Sam's face so that he's facing James and I move James' hand so that it's holding Joe's ass.

"Perfect" I grin to Emily who is still staring at her watch. How long does it take to work out how long we have?

"About 3 hours, ten minutes and 27 seconds. 26 Seconds; 25 seconds" she starts to count down making me roll my eyes at her.

"I get the idea" I inform her as we walk into the kitchen where Emily starts making toast for everyone.

"I'll wake them up in about ten minutes, let's see if the smell of food will bring them out of their alcohol induced state" I tell her as I grab some orange juice out of the fridge. I really miss my vodka…

"It probably will, I mean, Beth and Alex are in there" she mumbles making me laugh, that's when we hear some groaning from behind us. We turn around to find Adrian and Lewis leant against the wall holding their heads, I shake my head as I go through the medicine cupboard where I pull out some aspirin.

"Here, take this. We can't have you in pain while we're at the wedding" I give them both two tablets and Emily passes them both some water.

"That will teach you to get drunk" Emily glares at Lewis before heading back over to sorting out the toast. I grab my camera and head into the living room where I film the drunken twats waking up, Lizzie falling off of the sofa where she lands on the boys. All of them waking up with a bump as they grope at each other, I couldn't help but burst out laughing as I capture all of this on film.

**Alex's POV**

"You whore!" I scream at Katie as I throw a pillow at her; how dare she wake us up with bloody loud laugh of hers? I instantly regret my shouting when my head throbs in protests, Katie leaving the room with video evidence of everyone's drunkenness, damn I drank too much. What even happened last night? I open my eyes to see that the boys are here.

"Shit!" I shout as I jump up and run upstairs, sending Lizzie a text to hide the boys in a different room or kick them out of the house, or something! The groom cannot see his bride before the wedding, it's against tradition. And that tradition is one I plan on upholding, but I can't help but wonder how they got here in the first place. I'll have to ask Emily and Katie about it later, seeing as they are the only ones who are sober and didn't drink anything last night.

While Lizzie deals with them I head into the bathroom for the worlds quickest shower; how long do I even have left until I get married? I stare at the clock in disbelief when I see that only have around about 3 hours, if that, to get ready and down to the church. Oh for Christ's sake. This cannot be happening. I groan as I quickly grab my wedding dress, laying it on the bed before taking off downstairs where Lizzie informs me the boys are in the back room and will leave out the back door when they are more alert. I grab a slice of toast and a can of cola before legging it back upstairs, I down the cola and eat my toast before brushing my teeth and pulling on my dress.

"Emily!" I shout as I try to reach for the zip on my back. Okay, now I am panicking.

"Hold on, here let me get it" Emily speaks to me as she walks into the room, grabbing my zip and pulling it up with ease. When it's fastened I look in the mirror to observe it. The dress is strapless and is a cream, almost white, colour that has intricate designs spread out the dress. The top bit is like a corset that then flows out into my skirt that's long and hits the floor; it will definitely require someone to carry the bit at the back otherwise it's going to drag. I refuse for my wedding dress to be dragged. The shoes I slide on are a silvery/white colour that has diamond butterflies on the side of each shoe. These are my favourite pair of heels by far, they are absolutely perfect.

"You look beautiful" Emily comments with a smile.

"Thanks now can you and the girls go get dressed into your bridesmaid outfits? We need to leave ASAP. I can't believe you let me sleep in like that!" I scold her, making her laugh as she walks out of the room. They better get their asses into gear because when I walk down there I want all of them stood in line like they're part of the fucking army! I am going to march them to that church, okay, maybe not march, but still. We are not going to be late and if James is late he can expect an ass whooping and no celebrating tonight. Okay, maybe that last bit is a bit harsh; for me. By depriving him of the celebration, I am depriving myself. And that just isn't right.

Within the next hour the following happened: we all finished getting ready, Emily phoned Lewis to make sure the boys were on time and that they were all ready, Lizzie phoned the caterers to make sure that they had everything ready and we got to the church. So now I am just stood waiting for the music to begin so that I can walk down that aisle to get to my future husband. That man is going to give me babies, and the names I will discuss with the girls. I'm sure Emily and Katie have millions wrote down ready for when their _unplanned _babies are born. At least mine will be planned.

"And you shout at us for getting distracted" Lizzie shakes her head. I take a quick scan of all my bridesmaids; they are all dressed in their purple knee-length dresses that has a white sachet around the waist. Lizzie has a longer version of the dress because she is my maid of honour.

I pick up my bouquet of red roses and white lilies before getting into place. Just as I realise Beth isn't here the doors open and the music begins. I quickly take dad's arm as he leads me down the aisle. Whispering in my ear that I look beautiful. I lock eyes with James as I walk down towards him; the second I get to him dad places a kiss on my cheek before going to go join mum and Imara. James takes my hands in his as he places a kiss to my forehead, a small gesture, but very intimate. I was very strong all the way through the ceremony, in fact, I was that engulfed by James' eyes that I didn't even notice Lizzie and Sam making a disappearance. Not that I cared anyway, I have all I could ever want right here in front of me. And then came the vows.

"I, James, take you Alex to be my lawful wedded wife in the eyes of god and everyone present; in front of our friends and family here today. I promise to cherish, respect and love you through good and tough times. I promise to try to remember to replace the toilet roll when it is finished and to put down the toilet seat. I will remember this day with lots of love and I promise to always look after you. You made me the happiest man ever when you said yes to being my wife and I will love you for eternity plus a day" James tells me, tears streaming down my face. He is so amazing. I love him with all my heart. I really do. Then it came to my turn.

"I, Alex, take you James to be my lawful wedded husband in the eyes of god and everyone present. I love you and I probably always will. Come what may and I will still love you. In sickness and in health I will care for you. Every second I'm away from you feels like an eternity on its own and I'm so glad I get to marry you even though you deserve better. You are perfect in every way. I love that we can laugh or cry together. I will love you forever until death us do part. And I'm pretty sure even that won't stop me..." I trail off, tears still scraping down my cheeks, but by the end of my vows even James has tears in his eyes.

But of course he is a big man so he has to try and hide them. Making me laugh as the priest finally comes to the part I have been waiting for.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" he announces, James smirking as he grabs me by the waist, dunking me to the side as his lips ravish mine. He always tastes so yummy. When he finally pulls me up I take a minute to take in the crowd, everyone is cheering and clapping; James has the cutest boyish grin on his face and I was blushing like mad. I can't believe he just kissed me so passionately like that in front of my family. But who cares? I love him and he loves me. What did they expect? He takes my hand in his as we run down the middle of the church, me being careful not to step on my dress considering how long it is, until we are finally out of the church.

"Do you like?" James probes when I finally let my eyes land on the carriage in front of me. He got us a horse and carriage to take us to our reception. Oh, my, God. I think I just fell in love with him all over again. Together we jump into the carriage, James tapping the glass separating us form the driver so that he knows he can go. I still have my bouquet in my hands, but I'll throw that later on at the reception when I can get everyone outside in front of the beautiful countryside that surrounds the building.

**AN: The reception will be in the next chapter, I just thought that considering I haven't updated in a long time you would want this up ASAP. I think you guys can wait until the weekend for the next part to this wedding xx**


	46. Shock Surprise

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-six

**Emily's POV**

"But I don't want to go back. I have needs" I whine as Lewis helps me get my dress back on, against my will of course. I don't want to go back; I want to stay here and be with him and do things that will satisfy my cravings.

"Emily, it's your friend's reception. We've been gone for an hour, surely that can do until later? Then I'm all yours, I promise" he strokes my cheek as he kisses me lightly, blatantly trying to woo me.

"Fine" I pout, Lewis giving me another quick kiss before ushering me out of the empty room we found in the reception building, with that we head back to the reception where everyone is just generally mingling. Just as we get to our table they announce that dinner is almost ready, my rumbly belly sounding out telling me that I came back just in time. After all, I am going to need energy if Lewis keeps his promise.

"Emily, bout time you came back, bitch! I can't believe you sneaked out, it's my _reception_" Alex scolds me as her arms flail everywhere as she charges towards me. I quickly spot Katie sat down at a table and I head over there, figuring that if she kills me I'll at least have one witness. Lewis doesn't count because all Alex would have to do was threaten to rip his balls off and he would back down, Katie on the other hand has no balls and doesn't take any crap from anybody.

"Where's Adrian?" I probe Katie as I sit down next to her; she looks all upset and lonely.

"That is a point, where is your boy toy?" Alex seconds my question as she plonks herself down on the other side of Katie.

"Wanking off in the toilets for all I care" she grumbles, a frown forming on her face.

Almost as if he could sense us talking about him he appears at the table, his eyes taking in our little gathering, his gaze turning suspicious.

"Where have you been?" I jump in there, seeing as no one else was going to ask the question. We all watch as Adrian squirms a little bit, Lewis coming over to stand behind me where he rests his hands on my shoulders, his lips pressing a kiss to my cheek but all my attention is on Adrian. I have a feeling we have caught him out on his dirty little secret.

"I was in the men's room…"

"Doing what for the past half hour? Actually, for the past 33 minutes and 12 seconds" Katie demands, her eyes finally moving to look at him, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"I have needs and she won't give me any!" he shouts, his finger pointing at Katie accusingly.

"Who gives a toss about your needs? You aren't the one carrying around a God damn baby, you get knocked up and tell me who's needs need satisfying!" she retorts angrily, Adrian glaring at her.

"You are not the only one in this relationship! You are not the only one with needs, just because you got a stupid baby in your womb doesn't make you any more special than anyone else. You don't see Emily not given Lewis anything, in fact, they were just fucking! You could hear them in the corridor" I want to die.

**Beth's POV**

As I stumble into the room – the one Alex is holding her wedding reception in – I am laughing away to myself as Joe and I tumble all over each other. Both of us in hysterics as we grumble and mumble random words and things, everyone in the room staring at us as we dance our way through the room towards the table all our friends are gathered at. They seem to be in some sort of heated argument, but that is soon halted as I collapse onto the empty chair beside Emily.

"Vodka!" I cheer as I pick up the glass of clear fluid on the table before downing it.

"That was my water" Katie grumbles at me, only causing me to laugh as I fall off of my chair so that I am practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Is she drunk?" Emily probes, tears building in my eyes from the hysterical laughter I am stuck in. Everything is just sounds so funny!

"No shit Sherlock" Katie and Alex mutter together, I can almost imagine them rolling their eyes.

"Hey, don't you bring Sherlock into this! He is one heck of a detective" Joe defends Sherlock's honour, only causing me to laugh even more. God, this is killing me!

"Oh!" I hear Emily gasp, my eyes shooting open as I look to her, the colour slowly draining out of her face. I sit up, suddenly feeling very sober. Something is wrong.

"Emily?" Lewis whispers as he looks at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, just the babies moving" she smiles at us, but I can tell otherwise, and so can everyone else as we all share a look. But we soon dismiss it, figuring if it was serious she would tell us.

"Where is the alcohol?" I slur, my blurry vision looking around the crowded room.

"Where have you been? You didn't come to my wedding, you stalked off this morning and you only just turn up now? I am not taking this crap, Beth, you tell me right now or God help me…" I love it when Alex threatens me; she knows I can destroy her within seconds, so why she even attempts to scare me is beyond me. I could burn her so fast…

"We went to Vegas, no harm done" Joe hiccups as he plops down onto a spare chair.

"You have a tattoo" Katie notes thoughtfully, Joe staring at her in disbelief before he stares at his hand, his eyes widening as he suddenly becomes very sober. His gaze soon lands on my hand, the colour draining out of his face.

"What the heck is wrong?" I demand as I look at my hand, my own eyes shooting wide open when I spot the small tattoo around my ring finger. It says Joe along it, but instead of using an 'o' it has been done with a love heart. I certainly don't remember that. Joe must have one with my name.

"What the hell?" I mumble as Uncle Lewis comes round to help me up, me giving him a very confused look, but he soon frowns at me as he cups the charm on my necklace. _When did I get a necklace? I don't remember this…_

"You're married" he growls, his body tensing.

"_Married?_" everyone hisses out, my heart sinking. Got married drunk in Vegas, got a tattoo to represent that fact and I can't remember a single second of it. I knew I shouldn't have sneaked out during the early hours of the morning; I should have stayed and just come for the free food like I originally planned.

I undo the necklace from around my neck where I hold it in my hand for everyone to see, it is just a simple silver chain with a ring on it. A plain silver wedding ring with the words '_I love you_' engraved on the inside rim of the ring, and when I look at Joe I can see he has one as well. _Oh shit_.

"I'll go on YouTube" Katie announces as she quickly pulls out her phone, everyone throwing her a strange look.

"Why?" Adrian probes her with a curious look. I have a huge headache, I know I am still drunk, but I have never felt so sober in my life. _I just got married._

"Let's face it, if she was drunk, someone was bound to film it and put it on YouTube. They probably paid someone to do it"

"That would explain where my fifty went out of my wallet" Joe grumbles, making everyone throw him an exasperated look.

"So where did the money for the tattoos and the wedding rings come from?" Uncle Lewis asks, everyone else remaining eerily quiet. They know I am in deep trouble. The both of us are.

"I don't actually know. I don't bloody remember!" I yell at him, my arms flying everywhere.

"Yeah, they got married. And had a pretty good time during the wedding as well if this is anything to go by on" Katie moves her phone around for us all to see. On the video playing is of Joe and me giggling and laughing, the priest going through the motions as we share some alcohol and sweet kisses.

"How did they even allow this? You two are under age" Adrian notes thoughtfully.

"I'm sixteen next week and Joe turned eighteen last month. You were at his party getting drunk off of your ass!" I shout at him, Adrian holding his hands up in surrender.

"So one of you is of age, but still. It's bloody illegal, did they not ask for your ages?" finally, the actual bride of today speaks.

"I…I don't remember. I don't think so" I shake my head, a small noise of pain coming from the side. We all look in that direction where we see Emily sat there, looking very pale with her hands resting on her baby bump.

"She's bleeding!" Katie shouts as she jumps up and snatches her phone back, while she is phoning for an ambulance Lewis runs to Emily's side. What is happening?

"By the looks of it she is most likely in labour, that would explain the water surrounding her, but if that is true, she must also be having a placenta abruption otherwise there shouldn't have been any blood. This is serious" how the heck does Katie know so much about this?

"Hey, what's happening?" James probes as he joins us, Alex throwing him a worried look.

"Beth and Joe are drunk and got married drunk in Vegas and have tattoos. Emily is now in labour and from what Katie is saying Emily's babies are at risk. Go stand outside and wait for the ambulance!" Alex orders him before she pushes passed me and goes to Emily's side just as she screams out in pain, tears welling in her eyes.

"Can't you all use your stupid earth powers or something?" Alex demands, everyone shaking their heads, Uncle Lewis tries to soothe Emily as Katie goes in to explain.

"The earth powers can only heal, they cannot prevent premature labour like this, nor can they stop this placenta problem. The best we can do for her is getting her to a hospital. Once the babies are born, you might be able to use the earth powers. Adrian and I could use our Djinn powers to help, but they won't fully heal her, she will still have to have lots of recovery and our powers won't do anything for the babies. They will have to develop on their own"

"Everyone give her room to breathe. Are you okay, baby? How badly does it hurt? Can I do anything?" Lewis soothes her as he rubs her belly gently, his eyes wondering to the growing blood stain forming on her dress.

"It hurts" Emily cries as she squeezes his hand. _There must be something I can do…_


End file.
